The Dark Legacy
by MackenzieW
Summary: Sequel to "The Prince of Darkness." Happily married and raising their four children, Robin and Regina face two main concerns: Zelena and the dark magic about to awaken in their daughters'. When a strange figure begins stalking the girls, the two must band together with Zelena in order to protect their children from a cruel fate. OQ with other ships in the background.
1. Honor

**The Dark Legacy**

 **MackenzieW**

 **A/N:** This is a sequel to my story "The Prince of Darkness," an AU where Robin became the Dark One rather than Emma. You should read that first or you might be confused. Especially with Robin's magical powers.

Also, please note that Peanut is in this story, named Haven. Zelena is too. There's a pretty big subplot with her, actually. So if the baby Hood storyline upsets you, I suggest you just skip this.

Thank you.

 **Summary** : Things in Storybrooke have been relatively quiet since the dark entity that turned people in the Dark One was destroyed and Robin Hood was its last host. Now a family of six, the Locksley-Mills are happy and content, with only the clash between Regina and Robin and Zelena over little Haven their main worry.

When their daughters turn five, though, they start to worry about the magic inherited from Robin's dark heritage and the power their two little girls have. A strange presence takes an interest in the girls, forcing Robin and Regina to team up with Zelena to protect the children from a cruel fate. Their quest will bring them to a strange and challenging new land-the Underworld.

Stakes are high as our heroes are forced to face their own pasts and what it means for their children's futures as well as their own.

 **Disclaimer** : The usual. I don't own the characters you recognize from Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Chapter 1: Honor

Robin Locksley-Mills found himself caught in those strange moments between sleep and waking, when the mind and body slowly grew aware of the surroundings as the last visages of sleep slipped away. Without opening his eyes, he could tell this morning was sunny, with the promise of early summer heat lingering in the air. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Yet Robin frowned, for amidst the sweet song of a bird outside the window were the sounds of drawers being opened and closed. Which meant his very pregnant and due to give birth any day now wife was up and no doubt getting ready for work. He opened an eye, proving himself right when he saw her in a red maternity dress and fixing her makeup.

"Regina," he said, voice full of warning.

She waved him off. "I'm fine, Robin. Dr. Juno believes I have another week. So I have time to put the town's affairs in order."

"You've put the town's affairs in order. Now it's time to put your feet up and let me serve you hand and foot until our little one arrives while Maleficent deals with the town." He climbed out of bed, wrapping his arms around her and resting a hand on her stomach. In return, their unborn daughter kicked against his palm.

They had learned their baby's gender during Regina's fifth month of pregnancy. Robin had rolled over in the middle of the night, his hand finding her growing baby bump. Since conception, he and Regina had been able to feel the baby's power but this time he was able to tell a little girl was growing inside his wife. Excited, he had woken Regina up and had her feel as well.

Regina hadn't been as excited as him at first, still worried about how her own relationship with her mother would affect her relationship with their daughters. He was patient, waiting for her to realize what he already knew-Regina was amazing with Haven and it was clear the baby girl adored her. One night, he found her rocking the baby and singing softly to her. As he watched from the door, she looked up and smiled at him. "Having girls isn't so bad. I don't think I'll screw them up."

Now, she placed her hands over his. "She and I are fine. We'll go, make sure everything is okay and come back. I'll be home in time for lunch."

"You promise?" he asked.

"Pinkie promise." She raised her pinkie up, biting her lip as she held her other hand up to show she wasn't crossing her fingers behind her back.

Robin hooked his pinkie with hers. "I'm holding you to this. Don't make me come looking for you, milady."

"Or what?" She leaned closer to him, hooded eyes luring him in.

He shook his head, pulling away. "Nice try, Regina. Not until after you've given birth."

"But Dr. Juno said it might help with inducing labor."

"Do you really want that to happen now?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

She thought about it and shook her head. "I guess not. I still have so much to do."

"You should only be resting," he said before sighing. "And we've come full circle."

"So we should probably end this. I'm going to finish up with makeup and then I'll wake up the boys. Do you want to go start breakfast for them?"

He nodded, kissing her. "I'll also get Haven. I know it's getting difficult for you to carry her."

"I hate that," she said, sad. "I love when she naps on me."

"Soon you'll have two baby girls napping on you. You'll be in seventh heaven." He kissed her before heading out of the room.

There were signs of life in Roland's room, which meant that Regina wouldn't have any trouble getting him ready and downstairs. It was Henry, now a teenager, who was going to prove more difficult. But Regina knew how to handle their eldest, so he didn't worry too much.

He opened the door to the nursery, which had light pink wallpaper with little white teddy bears on it. A white crib sat in the middle of the room, illuminated by the morning sun. Inside, Haven was already sitting up and studying her stuffed teddy bear as if she was trying to solve a great mystery about the toy. Her red curls stuck in several directions from a good night's sleep and her cheek was still pink from where it was pressed to the mattress. It matched her little pink nightgown.

Robin leaned against the railing and smiled at her. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a good night?"

Haven looked up and smiled, showing off her two little teeth. She raised her arms and reached out toward him. Robin picked her up and held her close. "Come on, Haven. Let's go get breakfast ready."

In the kitchen, he placed Haven in her high chair before moving to the refrigerator. He prepared a bottle for her as he debated his options for breakfast. Given how warm it already was, he decided on yogurt and some fruit. It was light and wouldn't add to the heat of the day.

Roland bounded down the stairs, dressed in Storybrooke Academy's summer uniform-white polo shirt and navy blue shorts. He climbed into his chair and let Haven grab onto his finger. "Good morning," he chirped.

"Morning, my boy." Robin set down a bowl in front of Roland. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yep. Though I wish it were Friday already. The weekend's a lot more fun."

Robin chuckled, slicing up some strawberries for Roland to have with his yogurt. "I know. But you also want to grow up to be smart like Henry, right?"

He nodded and dug into his breakfast as Robin gave Haven her bottle. She sucked noisily as Regina entered the kitchen with a sleepy Henry in tow. "Someone couldn't wake up this morning," she said, motioning to their eldest with her head.

"Ugh, Mondays," Henry groaned, collapsing at the table. Robin set a bowl of yogurt in front of him but the boy barely moved.

Regina took her own bowl, giving him another kiss. "Thank you, Robin."

She sat down with a wince, rubbing her stomach and he frowned. "Are you okay, love?"

"She's just very active today," Regina replied, wincing. "I wish she would go back to sleep."

Robin kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure she'll settle down soon."

"I hope so." Regina leaned forward and grabbed Haven's hand. "I hope she's just as good-natured as this little princess. Thankfully she got the Locksley genes and not the Mills' ones."

"There's nothing wrong with Mills genes."

"Papa, we're going to miss the bus!" Roland exclaimed, ending their familiar banter.

Glancing at the clock, Robin realized he was right. He hurried the boys out of the kitchen, helping them with backpacks and lunch bags. They raced out the door and just made it to the bus. Robin stood on the stoop, waving from a distance as he was still in pajamas.

As he prepared to head back inside, the sheriff's car pulled up and its horn blared twice. Regina emerged from the house, kissing his cheek. "Lunch," she repeated.

"I'm going to hold you to it," he told her. "And thank Emma for chauffeuring you around."

"I will. Though I'm sure she'll make me do the same once she and that pirate decide to start breeding." Regina hurried down the walk, giving him a wave before she climbed into the sheriff's car. He watched until it disappeared around the corner, just like the bus, before heading back inside the house.

Haven was done with her bottle by then and was banging the empty plastic container on her high chair's tray. Robin chuckled as he took it from her. "Is someone going to be a drummer when she grows up?"

She let out a little laugh, her blue eyes following him as he prepared a little cereal for her. Robin pulled up a chair and began feeding her. "There you go, sweetheart. Enjoy your breakfast."

Once she was fed, Robin had some yogurt himself before changing himself and Haven for the day. He gathered up her diaper bag, making sure her favorite toys were tucked inside, before picking her up. "Alright, angel, time to take you to day care."

With a flick of his wrist, they were encased in his blue cloud of magic and he felt himself being pulled forward. His grip on Haven tightened but she laughed, fond of traveling by magic. Maybe because it spoke to the magic thrumming in her veins.

"There you two are!" Ashley chirped as the smoke died away. She smiled, holding out her arms for Haven. "And how is this sweet girl?"

"She's in a very good mood. I don't think you'll have much trouble with her," Robin replied, sliding his daughter into Ashley's arms.

She nodded. "I usually don't. Even her magic is manageable."

"Good," he said, kissing Haven's cheek. "Papa will be back after lunch for you. I love you, Princess."

Robin left Ashley's daycare and headed to a back alley. Though it had been almost nine months since he had rid himself of the Darkness, many residents of Storybrooke believed he was still the Dark One as he hadn't lost his magic. Even though it had been explained that Robin had always had magic which had lain dormant most of his life, they still believed he was dangerous. So he used his magic out of sight when he could, like now. Raising his hand, he engulfed himself in a cloud of blue smoke and felt himself being pulled forward again.

When the smoke died down, Will was waiting for him at the entrance to the forest. He smiled. "You ready for patrol, Robin?"

"Lead the way," Robin replied, following his friend deeper amongst the trees.

* * *

Robin glanced up at the sky. "Is it noon yet?"

"Might be." Will lifted up Robin's left arm. "You could check the watch Regina gave you."

Pulling his arm from Will's grip, Robin checked his watch. "It's almost noon. I should head back and make sure Regina doesn't keep working."

"I thought you trusted Regina?"

"I do," Robin replied, "in most matters. But when it comes to her job...Not so much."

Will nodded. "Too true. I'll finish up around here. You give my love to Regina and kids."

"I will. And you should come to the house soon for dinner. We'd all love to have you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Will gave him a gentle push. "Now go and be with your family."

Robin chuckled, walking toward the entrance to the forest. His magic still took a lot out of him, so he had to pick when to use it carefully. It would be best now to use it to go to the mayor's office. He enjoyed being alone in the forest anyway as being surrounded by the trees reinvigorated him.

As he approached the road, Robin frowned when he spotted David getting out of the sheriff's car. David stopped and smiled. "I was just coming to get you."

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Emma called me. Regina's water broke and they are on their way to the hospital. I'm going to take you there."

Panic filled him as he pulled the passenger side door open. "She's in labor? I knew I should've tied her to the bed and stayed home with her."

"We're talking about Regina. That wouldn't have worked," David told him, starting the car. "Now deep breaths and we'll be at the hospital in no time."

"Wait, the children..."

"Are taken care of. Belle's picking up Haven and will also get the boys. She'll bring them to the loft." David entered the main part of town. "Mary Margaret also went to get Regina's bag for her. Everything is fine."

Robin nodded, pulling out his phone. "Thank you. I should call Will though. He and the other Merry Men will want to know."

He managed to reach Will and told him everything. Will promised to get to the hospital as soon as he could and hung up just as David pulled up to the building. "Remember where the maternity ward is?"

"I feel like I was just there," Robin replied, hopping out. "Thank you, David."

David nodded. "I'll park the car and be right up. This little girl has a whole lot of people waiting to meet her."

Robin smiled and headed into the hospital. He headed straight to the elevators, pressing the button for the floor he recalled Haven being on when she was born. Thoughts of his first daughter made him frown. Her birth hadn't been very pleasant with Zelena railing against him and Regina. No one else had been there to wait for her arrival in the hospital. But it didn't matter, he reminded himself. He and Regina loved her with everything they had, just as they did Henry and Roland. And quite a few residents of Storybrooke had opened their hearts to her, leaving her wanting for nothing.

Stepping off the elevators, he found Hook in the small waiting room outside the maternity ward. He was watching the TV set up there while Lily was flipping through the magazines. Robin raised his eyebrow-this didn't seem much like a whole lot of people to him.

Hook met his eyes and motioned down the hall. "Everyone else is in Regina's room. She's been waiting for you," he said.

"Thank you," Robin replied, striding down the tiled hallway. He could hear Regina's cries of pain and he picked up his speed, almost running to her room halfway down the hall.

"Regina!" He burst into the room, finding her lying on a hospital bed already dressed in a hospital gown. Someone had tied her dark hair back and she was panting as sweat trickled down her face. Emma, Mary Margaret and Maleficent all sat in the room and looked at him as he approached Regina's bed.

She reached out a shaky hand to him and he took it, kissing her fingers before kissing her brow. Regina let out a soft chuckle. "I guess you can say 'I told you so' now."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You've been telling me I needed to rest and just stay home. I guess this proves it." She clutched his hand tighter as another contraction racked her body. He and Emma encouraged her to breathe through it, coaching her until the contraction passed.

He brushed some loose hairs back. "I could say that, lovely. But I believe our little girl is her mother's daughter and was going to come when she wanted, whether we were ready or not."

Regina nodded, leaning back. "How much more of this do I have to do?"

"Let's check it out," Dr. Juno said, entering the room. She pulled on blue latex gloves and sat down to give Regina an exam. Robin watched the doctor work, waiting to hear how much longer he would have to watch Regina like this.

The doctor rolled back, smiling. "Everything looks fine, Regina, but it will probably still be a few more hours. I'll come back in a bit to check on you. Let the nurses know if there's a significant change in your contractions, though-length, time apart or intensity. Got it?"

"We will," Mary Margaret said, nodding. "Thank you, Doctor."

Robin settled next to Regina, still holding her hand. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure this will be over soon."

* * *

Soon ended up being a relative term.

He had thought Zelena's labor seemed to drag on because he wasn't able to do much during it. But even with tending to Regina's every need, Robin found the time going by slowly. And it was even more aggravating as he watched Regina's contractions grew more intense and painful.

She gripped Robin's hand so tight, he lost feeling in it. But he didn't care. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're doing great," he told her.

"I don't think I can take this anymore," she gasped, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not strong enough."

Maleficent took her other hand. "Yes, you are. You can do anything and you can give birth to this baby girl. Just hold on a bit longer."

"How much?" Regina cried, clinging to Robin's hand.

Dr. Juno entered the room, bringing a calm to Robin at least. He watched as she once again examined Regina, his heart pounding when the woman smiled. "Not much. In fact, I think we should prep you and get the room ready for the delivery."

Regina nodded and took a shuddering breath as a determined glint came to her eyes. "Let's do this."

"You'll need these." Nurse Ratchet appeared by his side, holding a pair of scrubs out to Robin. "We've set up a curtained area for you to go change in.

"Now, Regina, only two people can stay with you. So, who is staying and who is going?" she asked Regina.

Emma, Mary Margaret and Maleficent looked at each other before backing away. "We're not going to make you choose," Emma assured her friend.

Maleficent peeked her head around the curtains and Robin was glad he had already changed his pants. She glared at him. "You take care of her, you hear?"

"Of course," he replied, before sliding the paper thin shirt over his head. "You have my word."

She nodded before following Emma toward the door. Mary Margaret lingered, smiling at Regina. "You'll be fine. You have Robin and Dr. Juno."

"Stay," Regina croaked, grabbing onto her stepdaughter's hand. "You've done this twice already and...well, I think I'll need some of your hope. I want you here with us."

Mary Margaret glanced up at Robin, who held out the second set of scrubs. "Better change quick. That's a Mills' girl coming and you know how impatient they can be."

She smiled, hurrying behind the curtain and he took Regina's hand as his wife groaned through another contraction. Her brown eyes widened in panic. "I feel like I should be pushing. Should I be? Is that normal? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, that's fine. Women have a natural push reflex their babies press down on. Yours is doing so. So when you feel the need to push, push," Dr. Juno instructed.

Regina nodded as Snow hurried out in her scrubs. Nurse Ratchet helped prepare Regina for delivery, soothing the queen as she did so. "You're almost there and then you'll have your baby girl. Just remember that."

Grabbing onto Robin's hand, Regina held on for dear life as she was racked by another round of pain. He leaned close to her, running a hand through her hair as he and Snow murmured reassuring sentiments to her.

Dr. Juno now wore her scrubs and had a surgical mask over her mouth. She took a seat and gazed up at Regina with smiling eyes. "As I said, whenever you feel it-push!"

Regina grunted as she bore down, pushing with all her strength as she squeezed Robin's hand. His arm began to shake as he pushed back against her, supporting her as she gave birth to their daughter. On the other side of the bed, Mary Margaret kept uttering her hopeful and encouraging statements.

"Okay, Regina, I see the head. Push and I'll guide her shoulders out," Dr. Juno said, barely visible behind the curtain covering Regina's lower half. "You're almost done."

"I feel like people have been telling me that all day," Regina groaned before pushing once again.

Robin's arm was growing tired but he took it in stride. She was doing all the work and so it was a small price to pay to help her through this. He watched as she gritted her teeth, the lights in the room flickering before going out as she let out one last scream.

Cries filled the room as Robin waved his hand at the lamp over Regina's bed. It lit up, revealing her pale face. Her dark, sweat-drenched hair stood out against it as she panted. Frightened brown eyes found him. "Is it over?" she asked.

"It is," Dr. Juno said, holding their kicking and crying little girl. "Congrats, Mom and Dad. You have a beautiful daughter."

Regina laughed, kissing Robin's knuckles. "We did it," she whispered.

"You did all the hard work," he said. "I got to have all the fun."

"Dad? Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Juno held out a pair of scissors toward Robin.

Having been denied this when Haven was born, he eagerly took them and snipped the cord where the doctor instructed him. Dr. Juno then placed the girl on Regina's bared chest, letting her have skin-to-skin contact.

It reminded Robin that Haven hadn't had that when she was born. She had lain swaddled in his arms as he and Regina had argued with Zelena before the girl was even an hour old. She finally got it a few days after they brought her home from the hospital, when she had been particularly fussy. Robin had stripped off her onesie, leaving her in her diaper, before unbuttoning his shirt. When he held her against his chest, Haven had settled down. Regina had found them lying together on their bed hours later, napping.

A few days later, he had come home to find Regina doing the same with Haven. He loved watching her bond with another child she had taken into her heart as hers even if she hadn't given birth to her. Now, though, now she was bonding with their daughter and it was just as beautiful.

Mary Margaret beamed at the two of them. "Congratulations. She's gorgeous."

"Thank you," Regina said, taking her hand. "For everything."

"I'll leave you three to bond. We'll see you in a bit," she replied, leaving the room.

Robin sat on the bed and studied his new daughter. She had bright blue eyes that were starting to close already for the first of many naps. Black tufts of hair were still matted with blood and other fluids but she looked absolutely beautiful to him.

"Hello, princess," he whispered, running a finger down her cheek. "Welcome to the world."

* * *

Granny's was filled with people who were chatting and enjoying the spread the woman had put out for this little get-together. Robin and Regina had debated whether or not to properly present their daughter before Mary Margaret convinced them to do so. "No matter where we are, Regina is still royalty. And Robin is royalty of sorts, Prince of Thieves."

"Some would call me Prince of Darkness," he muttered, no doubt thinking of the townspeople who still distrusted him.

"Then they won't come," Mary Margaret said. "But I think the party you threw when you brought Haven home proved you need a bigger place than here. Granny's will be perfect."

"We did have something for Haven. So I guess a small party couldn't hurt," Regina agreed.

So here they were, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, surrounded by their family, friends and the townsfolk who still trusted them despite the events of the prior year. Robin held Haven, who pulled at the bows on the powder blue dress Regina had placed her in before leaving the house. Her red curls were pulled into a tiny ponytail and she watched him kiss her soft hair.

Their little girl squirmed in her arms, making tiny mewing sounds. Regina felt wetness start to leak from her nipples and she hurried toward the back of Granny's. "Is there a room where I can nurse her?" she asked the older woman.

"Of course," Granny said, leading her to the first room in the hallway. She unlocked it and pushed it open for Regina. "If you need anything, give a holler."

Regina sat down on the bed and set her daughter to her breast. The little girl latched on and suckled easily, blue eyes staring up at Regina's face. "That's my girl," she cooed. "Eat up and get strong."

"How sweet. I'd love to have these memories with my daughter but someone denied me them." Looking up, she found her sister scowling in the doorway. Despite the early June heat, Zelena still wore a black half-cape around her outfit.

Frowning, Regina asked: "What do you want?"

"I've come to celebrate my niece," Zelena replied. "And maybe at least glimpse my daughter."

"You know why we we're doing what we're doing."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not being a good little girl and playing by your rules. How petty."

"It's for Haven's safety and wellbeing. Who knows what you would do with her," Regina snapped, worried that the sweet girl out in Robin's arms would be turned wicked by Zelena. Worried that the beautiful smile and twinkle in her eyes would be dimmed.

"I wouldn't harm her," Zelena insisted. "She's my daughter."

"You may not directly harm her but your actions might bring danger to her."

Zelena's eyebrows rose up. "You're worried about me? What about you? You're the former evil queen and you are married to a former thief turned former Dark One. Both of you must have some serious enemies out there. Cora could be in the line of fire."

"Haven," Regina stressed, her heart skipping a beat still at the name Zelena insisted the girl bear. "Her name is Haven. And we would keep her safe, making sure she wasn't in the line of fire if something were to happen."

It had been quiet lately, which had come as a relief to a heavily pregnant Regina. But now that she had given birth, she worried that something was going to go wrong. Not that she would admit that to Zelena. She also knew they had a strong support system, people who would also do anything to keep all the children safe.

"Regina? Are you in here?" Robin entered the room, cradling a sleepy Haven close. His eyes narrowed when he spied Zelena in the room. "What are you doing here?"

She had been staring at Haven but looked up at Robin, frowning. "I know this may seem hard to believe, but I came to congratulate my baby sister and celebrate with her."

That was news to Regina, who frowned as well. "You've been doing nothing but arguing with me."

"I know," she replied, sounding genuinely repentant. "And I hate myself for doing so. I did come here with the best of intentions. I even bought you a present."

"Bought?" Robin sounded as incredulous as Regina felt. How did Zelena afford to buy anything?

She nodded. "This might be a surprise but I got a job. It's not much. I do inventory and restock the shelves at a local boutique because no one trusts me to do anything else. But I am earning my own money honestly."

"I'm glad to hear it," Regina replied, smiling at her sister.

Zelena held up a green gift bag. "This is the gift I got you. Well, your daughter."

"Thank you, Zelena. You can put it next to me." Regina adjusted herself as the baby finished her meal.

"I can hold…Haven…and you can give the baby to Robin to hold," Zelena suggested, looking eagerly at her daughter.

Robin and Regina exchanged looks, which did not go unnoticed by the redhead. She held up her wrist, revealing the cuff still there. "Look, I can't do much. My only two ways out are through a crowd of your friends and the backdoor, where Robin can easily catch up with me. I'm not going anywhere with her and there's no harm in me holding her for five minutes."

Though reluctant, Robin shifted Haven into her arms. "We'll be watching you the entire time," he warned Zelena.

She nodded, rocking a sleeping Haven as Robin sat down next to Regina on the bed. He held the baby as she opened the bag. Regina pulled out a beautiful red velvet dress and a black cape. "Zelena…" she breathed.

"I know you said black was your color, but I noticed you also tend to prefer red. And the cape seemed appropriate," Zelena explained. "There's also another box in there. It's a gift for Haven."

Regina pulled out the tiny white box, opening it to find a pair of silver slippers inside. Her hand hovered over them, finding no magic in them as Zelena sighed. "I didn't enchant them nor could I. They are just plain ordinary shoes. But I think you know why I couldn't resist them."

"They are nice," Regina replied, genuinely. "Thank you."

Emma knocked on the door, eyes narrowing when she saw Zelena holding Haven. "Everything okay in here?"

"I have permission," Zelena told her. "Not that it's any of your business."

"As Haven's godmother, I disagree," Emma replied, strolling into the room with her hands tucked into her pant pockets.

Zelena scowled. "You've got to be joking. She's the godmother? Do I even want to know who my daughter's godfather is?"

"Will," Robin replied, his tone warning her not to challenge him.

She sighed. "I guess it could be worse."

Emma took a deep breath before giving them a smile. "Anyway, everyone is wondering when we're going to meet that beautiful girl in Robin's arms properly."

Regina nodded, putting everything back in the gift bag and holding it out to Emma. "Can you take this? And Zelena? We'll be right behind you."

"Sure." Emma took the bag before turning to Zelena. "I think you need to give Haven back to her parents."

Placing the baby girl in Regina's arms, Robin stood and held out his for his other little girl. "Zelena," he warned.

She kissed Haven's curls before handing her back to Robin. With one last look, Zelena followed Emma out into the diner.

Regina approached Robin. "Shall we follow them?"

"Not yet." He pulled her and the baby close. "I just want a moment with all three of my girls."

He rested his forehead against hers and they stood there for a few moments, preparing themselves for the big moment—the reveal of their daughter's name.

After learning they would have a girl, they had started debating names. They hadn't wanted a repeat of Haven's birth, where they ended up being caught off guard. While they came up with a special and meaningful name in a short amount of time, now they had even more time to put more thought into a name. Several were bandied about but Regina kept going back to one, though Robin had some reservations.

"It'll be a lovely name," she had argued. "And it is very important to you."

"It's also been used to hurt you," he replied.

She laid her hand against his cheek. "But it's still inherently good. With Nimue's warning about our daughter, I think having that to remind her of how to live her life will be helpful."

"Then I think I know what her middle name should be as well," he said, kissing her.

Regina stood in front of the crowd, all eyes on the sleeping baby in her arms as they awaited the name she and Robin had finally agreed on. Henry and Roland joined her and Robin, standing close to them as she took a breath in order to remember the speech she had worked out.

"Thank you all for coming," she said. "Back during the curse, when I was just Mayor Mills, I used to use the same political platitudes, including 'It takes a village.' I would talk about how the people of Storybrooke had a hand in raising Henry but I never really realized how true that was until the curse was broken. Everyone here has played some role in making Henry the man he is today and I am so grateful for you and so happy to see the same happening with Roland."

Robin shifted Haven in his arms. "Your outpouring of support and love for Haven touched us deeply. It was a difficult time made better by your friendship and acceptance of our sweet girl. So it's only fitting that you are here now, celebrating our second daughter with us."

"People of Storybrooke, we are honored to introduce and entrust Honor Avalon Locksley-Mills to you," Regina continued, raising the sleeping girl up a bit higher so the people could see her better.

Robin smiled, nodding. "We know she's in good hands."

"Especially with Prince Charming and Snow White as her godparents," Regina added, glancing over at the couple. David had his arm wrapped around his wife and they beamed at her. They had come a long way.

Dark green smoke curled up in her line of vision, drawing her attention to the counter Roland had just magicked himself onto. He leaned against her shoulder, looking down at his baby sister. Moments after Robin had brought their boys into Regina's hospital room, Roland had marched up to the bed and declared that he was Honor's protector. "No one is going to hurt my little sister," he had announced. "Just like Henry protects me and Haven."

Regina and Robin thought it was adorable and so far, Roland had constantly been by Honor's side since they came home from the hospital. Now, he ran a finger along her cheek as she slept in Regina's arms. "She's really pretty, just like Haven," he said.

"Yes, she is," Robin agreed, pulling his son closer. "We are very lucky men to be surrounded by such beautiful women."

Regina laughed as Roland nodded, very solemn. Her smile dimmed though when Robin stiffened, tensing as if he was prepared to fend off an attack. "Robin? Is something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, body relaxing. "Nothing. Probably just something left over from my days as a wanted outlaw."

Regina let it slide as everyone crowded around her, eager to see little Honor. She relaxed into Robin's embrace, smiling and making small talk with the people she once had cursed.

How things had changed.

* * *

Night began to fall on the little town, shrouding the hooded figure in shadows. It stood across the street from Granny's, watching the heartwarming scene inside. If it had a heart, it was certain it would be touched by the love being shown to the tiny baby. But it didn't and all it saw was the second key to its return to power being cradled in the Evil Queen's arms. The girl would be very powerful, eclipsing even her already gifted sister, but not for some time.

It just had to wait a few years more.

Fortunately, it was good at waiting.

* * *

 **A/N** : Once again, thank you to everyone who supported "The Prince of Darkness." I hope you enjoy this next chapter in the Dark Robin Saga!

We'll have a time jump in the next chapter to really get things rolling, but don't worry. I plan on a few flashbacks to Haven's and Honor's infancy. And as you'll see, though Zelena started to make some steps to be in Haven's life, it won't always be an easy road.

This is going to have a different take on the Underworld plotline, so I hope you enjoy that as well.

Like "The Prince of Darkness," this will be updated every other Friday, alternating with "Crown My Heart." Or at least, that's going to be the plan.

I myself have jury duty later today, so I hope everyone has a better Friday than I do. And of course, have a great weekend!

-Mac

PS: If anyone wants to make a better cover for me, be my guest. Thank you!


	2. Birthday Suprises

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprise

The timer dinged as Regina put on her oven mitts, opening the oven door to check on her cookies. Each one was golden brown and the chocolate chips were nice and gooey. She took them out to cool, going to grab her cookie jar to add this last batch of cookies once that happened.

When she opened the white porcelain container, she frowned to find only crumbs inside despite an afternoon of cookie baking. Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling. "Roland John, Haven Rose and Honor Avalon, you three down here. Now."

She heard a stampede of feet on the stairs before two dark-haired children tumbled into her kitchen. At ten, Roland was shooting up like a weed and his curls were growing like them as well. He brushed a few from his eyes as he tried to look innocent. Besides him, Honor could barely contain her laughter as her blue eyes sparkled. They had telltale crumbs and chocolate smudges around their mouths, confirming her suspicions.

There was still one missing though. "Where's your sister?" she asked.

Roland shrugged as Honor replied: "She said she was getting cabin fever and poofed herself away."

"What?" Regina's stomach dropped. She glanced over at Roland but judging by his frown, this was news to him as well. He had five more years of magical training on his sisters and understood his limits—using magic to swipe cookies before dinner was one thing, leaving without telling anyone was another. If he had known about Haven's plans, he would've stopped them or told her, she knew.

Blowing out her breath to keep her temper under control, Regina asked her daughter: "Did she say where she was going?"

Honor shook her head and Roland glanced out the window. "Maybe she went to the treehouse?"

Robin had built the treehouse a few years ago for Roland and the girls took to it once they were old enough to start climbing. There were many times the two parents had to go and retrieve their children from the wooden structure. She figured Roland was right and took off her apron. "I'm going to check. You two stay here."

Before she reached the door, a cloud of dark blue smoke curled in her way. It died down to reveal a scowling Robin holding a pouting Haven. Regina breathed out in relief. "Oh, thank god. Where was she?"

"She ended up by the Merry Men's camp. Tuck found her and brought her to me," Robin explained. "We've had a long talk about using her magic to leave the house without permission. I also suspect the chocolate stains around her mouth are from ill-gotten cookies?"

"Yes. And those two were her accomplices." Regina jerked her thumb in the direction of their other two children.

He nodded as he set Haven down. Crossing his arms, he looked over the three before turning to Regina. "So, what do you suggest?"

"I think no dessert seems fair since they already ate it," she said. "And for them to stay in their rooms until dinner."

Their mouths fell open and they groaned in unison, eyes darting to Robin. But he crossed his arms. "Your mother is being fair. Now go to your rooms."

Once they had stormed upstairs and slammed all three of their doors for good measure, Regina whirled on her husband. "All that? Stealing cookies? Running away to the forest? That's all you," she said, punctuating each statement with a jab to his chest.

"I know," he said, stepping back as he rubbed the area she had been poking. "It's still all harmless though. I mean, if you had magic at their age, what would you have done?"

"I probably would've stolen sweets from the kitchens without Mother's knowledge." Regina scowled. "Then again, Mother probably would've known and used her magic to punish me in ways worse than denying me dessert and sending me to my room."

Robin came around the island and rubbed her arms. "I know, love. And you are not your mother. You know the difference between discipline and abuse, it's clear. Their punishment fit their crime, believe me."

She sighed, leaning against him. As he wrapped his arms around her, she let his heartbeat soothe her. "I'm so glad I married you. Even if our children are thieves in the making."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not that bad," a familiar voice said.

"Henry?" Regina popped out of Robin's embrace as her eyes widened. She turned to find her eldest son standing in the kitchen doorway. He had long surpassed her and Emma in height, now standing eye-to-eye with Robin. His dark brown hair had grown out while away at school in Boston, flopping into his hazel eyes. A light stubble also covered his chin and cheeks—influenced, no doubt, by Robin.

He put down his backpack and hurried over to her. Despite his height, he still hugged her as if he were a little boy who wasn't also physically stronger than her. "Hi, Mom."

"I thought you weren't coming home until next week because your internship," she said, holding him close.

"I worked something out with them and managed to come home early," Henry explained, pulling away to turn to Robin. "Dad."

Robin pulled Henry into a hug, cupping the back of his head. "Welcome home, son."

Her heart swelled with love as she took in two of the most important people in her life. She and Robin had been married about two years when Henry had started calling him "Dad." It had slipped out one day at dinner but sounded like he had been calling him that his entire life. Both Robin and Regina had stared at him, surprised, and Henry had grown sheepish as he asked if it was okay if he called Robin that.

Of course it was.

As he pulled away from Robin, she moved closer to him. "Does anyone else know you're home?"

"Yes, I already visited Mom and Killian at their place. Spent some time with Liam and Leia before heading over here," he said, eyes sparkling at the subject of his other siblings. "I just haven't seen Grandma, Grandpa and Neal yet."

Regina shrugged. "You will, I'm sure. Storybrooke is a small town and news travels fast. They'll probably be on our doorstep tomorrow morning, claiming Neal wants a playdate with Haven and Honor."

Henry chuckled, sticking his hands in his pant pockets. "Is my room still where I left it?"

"Where would we have put it?" Robin asked, genuinely confused.

Mother and son chuckled as Regina picked his bag, handing it to Henry. "Just try to be quiet. Everyone else is being punished and I don't want them to think they can get out of it just because you're home."

"Got it, Mom. I'll be quiet as a mouse." He slung his bag on his back, winked at his parents and headed upstairs.

Robin wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against his chest, relaxing. "All my children are home. I'm going to sleep really well tonight," she said.

"I know a way you can sleep even better," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She swatted at him. "All the children are home."

"That's never stopped us before." He wiggled his eyebrows. "We are now both masters of that soundproofing spell. And it's highly unlikely the girls are going to need us."

That thought made Regina sad for a few moments, but she knew her girls were always going to need her in some way. Roland was ten and still did. Henry was in college and still did. Now, though, she needed to enjoy some of the freedom she was getting back. So she hummed. "I guess we'll have to see. Now help me start dinner or we'll all be starving."

* * *

Robin stretched out on the couch, resting his socked feet on the coffee table. He knew if Regina came down and saw him, she'd have his hide. But she was busy with the children and their bedtime routines. That gave him some time before he would have to pretend he hadn't had his feet on the furniture.

His eyes closed and he hoped he would have the energy to have fun with Regina that night. It wouldn't do if he fell asleep on her in the middle of trying to be romantic. Maybe a quick nap now would make sure he could perform later…

A small warm but damp body crawled over him, kneeling on his legs. "Honor snuggles!" his daughter announced.

It was a routine he had started shortly after she had been discharged from the hospital, when Honor had been exceptionally fussy one night. Robin had taken her from Regina and sent his exhausted wife to bed as he brought Honor down to the living room. He laid on the couch with her, letting her snuggle against his chest and hear his beating heart. Over the years, they kept it up and it was one of his favorite moments of the night.

He opened an eye to look straight into Honor's warm blue ones, inherited from him. "Hello, Princess."

She giggled, waiting for him to stretch out on the couch before curling up on his chest. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Princess." He ran his fingers through her dark locks, which curled slightly, so much like her mother's. It was clear to him that Honor was going to be the spitting image of Regina when she grew up. Being the father of such a beautiful young woman was going to be challenging and he was grateful for his magic for the distant future when suitors came calling. For now, though, she was his little princess and he was the most important man in her life.

She sighed, drawing patterns against his t-shirt with her finger. "I'm glad Henry's home."

"Well, you wanted him to come home for your birthday and he did," Robin replied. "Magic is very powerful."

"And that's why we need to use it resp…respon…" she stumbled over the word, her brow furrowed.

"Responsibly," Robin prompted.

Honor nodded. "Yes. We have to use our magic for good."

"Yes, we do," he agreed. "And you have to follow the rules Mom, Aunt Emma, Aunt Mal and I set for you. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Papa. Is this because Haven used her magic to go to the woods?" She tilted her head in a way that reminded him of Regina.

He sighed, sitting up a bit so she could look him in the eyes. "It is. You know why that's dangerous, right?"

"Because we're still not trained in magic, so it could hurt us?" She looked uncertain, posing it as a question rather than a comment.

Robin nodded. "And because not everyone is good. There may be people out there who want to hurt you. So Mom and I need to know where you are so we can keep you safe. If you use your magic to go somewhere else, we won't know and can't protect you. Do you understand?"

"Why would someone hurt me?" Honor's blue eyes filled with tears and she started to shake.

He wrapped his arms around her again, drawing her closer. Robin hated to scare his children like this but it was necessary that they understand the dangers of the world, the dangers both his past and Regina's posed to their children. Especially Honor, who was still too young to understand exactly how powerful she really was.

"There are bad people out there," Robin said, "and they don't care if they hurt children as long as they get what they want. Your mother and I do our best to protect you every day from these bad people. But we need you to follow our rules to do so. Understand?"

She nodded. "I promise to follow your rules."

"Good girl." Robin kissed her head, the vanilla scent of the shampoo Regina used for their girls' hair wafting up from her, before picking her up. "I think it's time for bed."

"But we hardly got any cuddles!" She pouted, crossing her arms. "You've been lecturing me for something Haven did. That's not fair."

He chuckled, laying back down on the couch and letting her curl on his chest again. "I guess we can stay here a bit longer."

She pressed her ear against his chest, listening for his heartbeat. Robin rubbed her back, feeling her breathing evening out as the minutes stretched on. Once he was certain she was asleep, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Robin laid Honor on her bed and tucked her blankets around her. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, Princess. I love you."

Honor rolled over, wrapping her arm around one of her many stuffed horses. She was definitely her mother's daughter in that regard and, aside from Henry being there to celebrate, had been wishing for a horse for her birthday. He and Regina agreed she was still a bit too young for one, but figured her sixth birthday would be better.

Crossing the hall, he checked on Haven. She was sound asleep in her bed, her red curls spread out over her pillow. Her teddy bear had fallen out of the bed and Robin stooped to pick it up. After tucking it under her arm again, he kissed her forehead as well. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

Next on his nightly routine was Roland's room. He opened the door to find Roland on his bed, dressed in his pajamas as he read a book. The boy looked up and smiled at his father. "Ten more minutes?" he asked.

"Ten minutes," Robin confirmed, approaching the bed. He kissed Roland's forehead as well. "Good night, my boy. I love you."

"Love you too, Papa. Good night." Roland smiled at him before turning back to his book. Robin stepped out into the hallway, spotting Henry as he returned from the bathroom. "Good night, son."

"Night, Dad," Henry replied. "Love you."

Chuckling, Robin nodded. "Love you too. Not too late. I don't care what time you go to bed in college, but here…"

"I got it. There are rules. I remember from Christmas." Henry disappeared into his room as Robin headed into the master bedroom.

The door closed behind him as a pulse of magic surrounded the room. Regina approached him, her hand still raised and clad only in a black and red lacy teddy. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What took you so long?"

"Honor snuggles ran a bit long," he explained, nuzzling her hair. "But everyone is in their rooms and I'm all yours, lovely."

She smiled, kissing him before leading him toward their bed. "I like the sound of that. Come on."

Regina gave him a gentle push, landing him on his back on the bed. She straddled him before pulling out a black cloth. His heart sped up as she wrapped it around her eyes, surrendering herself to him. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied, rolling her onto her back. With a flick of his wrist, his clothes vanished and he began kissing his way down her stomach. He took the lace of her panties in his teeth and pulled them down, hearing her gasp again.

Robin kissed his way up her leg before pressing his lips to her clit. She bucked against him and he held her hips down with little pressure, trying not to hurt her. As she squirmed against him, he ran his tongue along the bud of nerves over and over.

She moaned his name as he continued to lick and suck at her clit, enjoying the sound and the way her body reacted to him. How wet she was getting and he started to taste her familiar tang as he drifted lower. Robin's tongue teased her entrance as he felt her legs tense up. Her breathing grew shallower and he felt her walls tighten. With one more lick to her clit, she was undone on his tongue.

He lapped at her as she rode out her orgasm, running his hands up and down her thighs as they shook under them. Robin kissed his way back to her mouth, dipping his tongue into it so she could taste herself on his tongue. Her fingers dug into his hair, tugging at some strands lightly.

"Are you ready for part two?" he asked, guiding her hand down to his cock.

Regina pumped, thumb teasing his tip. "Almost. I don't think you're ready yet though."

"Oh?" His lips twitched as he fought his smile, though she couldn't see him.

She continued her motions, now reaching down to massage his balls as she nodded. "Oh, yes. I want you good and hard before you enter me."

"And I'm not hard enough for you?"

"Not yet," she replied, nipping at his ear as she squeezed his balls. He groaned, burying his face against her neck. As he took in her familiar vanilla scent, she chuckled. "Almost there."

She guided him to her entrance before kissing him again. "Okay, love. Now."

"As milady commands," he whispered, sliding into her with practiced ease. Regina wrapped her legs around him as he began to move inside her.

He adjusted his angle, hitting her right where he knew would cause stars to explode for her. She tightened her hold on his hair, gasping out his name. "Right there," she said, breathless.

"Come for me, lovely," he whispered, kissing behind her ear. She shuddered but still didn't seem close.

Robin slid one hand between them, grazing her slick stomach before reaching her clit again. He rubbed it and she moaned, her hips bucking against him. With a few more strokes, her walls began to tighten around him, a pleasing and most welcome sensation. As she quivered around him and came with a shout, he followed suit and spilled inside her.

He rolled off her, lying next to her. Regina hoisted herself up on a shaky arm. "That was amazing."

"You were," he replied, reaching up to undo her blindfold. It fell away to reveal her shining eyes as she smiled down at him. He cupped her cheek. "Beautiful."

She laid her head on his chest and he used his magic to cover them with their blankets. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, lovely."

"Night, love," she murmured, her breathing already evening out. He closed his eyes and let sleep pull him under as well.

* * *

Laughter filled the house as Regina packed everything for Honor's birthday party. It wasn't something big—just the usual get-together at Granny's—but there was still so much to bring. There were decorations, gifts, goody-bags and of course, the children. They were being entertained by Henry and she saw him giving Honor a horsey-back ride in the hallway.

Robin blew up some balloons, smiling at the scene outside the kitchen. "Henry's a great brother."

"He is," Regina agreed. "It was the one thing he always wanted to be. Well, that and a superhero."

"Well, both of his dreams came true. He's my hero," Robin replied, no doubt thinking of Henry's actions to save him from the darkness six years prior.

Haven entered the kitchen and leaned against her father. "Can I help?"

"Thank you, my darling one," he replied, "but I've gotten everything under control."

She nodded, turning to Regina with pleading blue eyes. "Mom? Do you need any help?"

"Why don't you go play with your siblings? I'm sure if you ask really nicely, Henry will give you a horsey-back ride as well," she suggested.

Haven shook her head, lowering her eyes. Regina exchanged a concerned look with Robin before kneeling in front of their daughter. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Is Aunt Zelena going to be at the party?" she asked in a whisper.

Regina furrowed her brows. "I invited her. Why?"

"I don't want her there. She's always trying to get me alone and tells me to call her 'Mom.' But you're my mom." Tears rolled down Haven's cheeks.

She wiped them away. "We've discussed this, Haven. Aunt Zelena is also your mother, just like Aunt Emma is also Henry's mother."

"But I don't want her to be. I just want you to be my mother, just like you're just Honor's." Haven began to cry.

Regina pulled her close, rocking her gently as Robin bolted out of his chair and knelt next to them. He ran a hand through Haven's hair. "Mom is your mother in every way that matters. If Aunt Zelena has said anything different…"

Haven shook her head. "She doesn't say I can't call Mom 'Mom' but she sometimes talks about me coming to live with her. And I feel like I'd never see you two or Henry or Roland or Honor again. And that makes me sad."

"We'll have a talk with Aunt Zelena," Regina promised, the urge to pull her sister's hair out rising again. "But you never have to do anything you don't want to do. You tell me or Papa. Your happiness is important to us."

She pressed herself closer to Regina as she wrapped an arm around Robin's neck. The three sat on the floor, hugging each other before Haven kissed both of their cheeks. "I love you, Papa. I love you, Mom."

"Haven? Do you want a horsey-back ride? Henry said he'd give you one," Honor said, skipping into the room. She took her sister's hand and they left the kitchen.

Robin and Regina remained on the floor, though, with their backs pressed against the cabinets under the sink. "I'm going to kill my sister," she said.

"Not likely," he replied, "because I'm going to get to her first."

"We do it together then."

He let his head bang against the cabinets. "Do you ever get tired of this dance we do with Zelena? We give her a little more wiggle room and she abuses it. So we tighten it up again and she pretends to the tow line. It has to stop."

"I know," Regina said, softly. "I know I give her far too many chances…"

"I understand," he replied with a sigh.

She turned to face him, brow furrowed. "You do?"

He nodded. "She's your sister. I was an only child too, Regina. If I found out I had a sibling, I would do everything in my power to have a relationship with him or her too. I would want them to redeem themselves, knowing that if we could do it, they could too. So I understand."

"But there are only so many chances we can give her," Regina said, knowing what he wasn't saying.

"So where do we draw the line?"

Regina sighed. The dance with Zelena had gotten old. For the most part, Regina and Robin believed Zelena did love Haven and did want to be a mother. She just went about it all the wrong ways, not accepting help or guidance from anyone else. Instead, she resorted to some of her old tricks despite not having magic. The worst had been when Haven was seven months old and Honor barely a month…

 _She almost thought she imagined the thuds coming from the babies' room. But then Robin had jumped out of bed and was heading for the door. Regina pushed the blankets back, following him with her hand ready to make a fireball._

 _Robin stopped outside the nursery, where both Haven and Honor slept inside. He pressed his finger to his lips and she nodded, ready to ambush whoever had dared to break into their house._

 _Bursting into the room, they found Honor in her crib but not Haven. Regina's heart stopped as Robin gaped at the empty crib. He looked around, confirming what she already suspected—their little girl was gone. A few drawers were open and the diaper bag was missing as well._

 _She was going to kill Zelena with her own bare hands._

 _With a flick of his wrist, Robin's bow and arrows appeared. He turned to Regina. "You stay here with Honor and Roland. I'll go check out downstairs."_

" _I'm going with you." Regina moved closer to the door._

 _Robin stopped her. "We don't have time to argue. Just stay with Honor and Roland, in case this isn't who we think it is."_

 _She sighed, nodding. "Be careful, okay?"_

" _Of course," he replied before slipping out._

 _Regina quietly crossed the hallway to Roland's room, finding her son covered in blankets and stuffed animals. She pushed a few away before shaking him. "Roland, I need you to wake up."_

" _Mom? What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes._

 _She took his hand. "I just need you to come into the nursery with me. And be quiet. Okay?"_

 _He nodded, letting her lead him out of the room as a crash resounded throughout the house. Roland grabbed onto her leg, looking up at her with wide brown eyes. "What's going on, Mom?"_

" _I need you to go stand by Honor's crib, okay?" Regina told him, gently pushing him into the room. She shut the door and put up a protection spell around it. Once that was done, she dashed down the stairs._

 _Zelena was tied to one of their dining room chairs as Robin stood by her, rocking a now mewling Haven. The diaper bag was on the floor, its contents spread out over the wood paneling. Regina saw several outfits, onesies, shoes, and toys. She looked up at her sister, frowning. "What were you thinking?"_

" _I want my daughter," Zelena said, tears welling up in her eyes. "And not just when you and Tree Boy deem I'm worthy of it."_

" _So you break into our house and kidnap her? Good gods, Zelena, I think I just answered my own question. You weren't thinking!" Regina yelled._

 _Haven began to howl and she felt bad for upsetting the baby. Robin bounced the girl, trying to soothe her. "Why don't you call Emma? Have her come collect Zelena?" he suggested._

 _Robin returned upstairs with Haven as Regina grabbed her phone. Zelena glared at her the entire time. "Are you really going to send me to jail?"_

" _For now, yes," Regina replied, sending off the text to Emma. "We'll figure out what to really do with you in the morning."_

" _I just want to be a mother to my daughter."_

 _Sighing, Regina sat down across from her sister. "I know that, Zelena. But you need to prove you're responsible. Take your consequences and we'll see what happens from here."_

 _A knock at the door interrupted their sisterly chat. Emma and David came in and took Zelena away. The following day, a restraining order was issued and enforced, keeping Zelena away from the Locksley-Mills family for six months. It gave them some breathing room and time to figure out their next steps from there…_

"I think we need to focus on Honor's birthday," Regina finally said. "And we'll deal with Zelena tomorrow."

Robin nodded, standing. He held out his hand to her, pulling her up and kissing her. "Then let's go round up the children and get on our way."

* * *

A sign hung on Granny's door read "Closed for a private function." Inside, Robin sat at the counter and watched as the children ran around the diner. His Merry Men had discovered water balloons and had brought a bunch for the party. The boys and the girls were tossing them at each other, with the boys far wetter than the girls. Roland's curls were plastered to his forehead and Neal's khakis were a shade darker than when he arrived with his parents. Laughter filled the room, so Robin didn't care how wet they got in the end.

His men, though, were going to clean up Granny's floor when the party was over.

"Looks like everyone is having fun," Will said, plopping down next to him.

Robin chuckled. "Yes, it does. Thanks for spending your afternoon with a bunch of children."

"I always spend my afternoons with a bunch of children." Will raised his glass toward the Merry Men, who were piled into two booths as they laughed at the children's antics. They were also boxing in Zelena, who had no choice but to sit and pout in the corner.

Mary Margaret stood from the booth where Henry was entertaining three-years-old Liam and two-years-old Leia. As the toddles climbed over their older brother, she approached Robin and Will. "Do you think Regina needs help with the cake?"

"She just threw me and Dave out of the kitchen, so I would say no," Hook replied, sidling up to the small party. "Emma barely escaped the same fate."

"I should go back there and check. Just to be sure," Mary Margaret said, heading away from them.

David approached the group, leaning against the counter as the children tossed the last of their water balloons. "You think you could use your magic to dry them off, Robin?" he asked.

"Of course," Robin replied. "But I don't think they're ready for that yet. When they want to dry off, they'll come to me."

Indeed, the children seemed happy to continue playing. Roland had moved on to sit with the other Merry Men, leaving Neal and Philip to fend off the girls as they played some form of tag. From the kitchens, Regina and Emma carried out the vanilla cake shaped in a horse that Honor wanted. Regina smiled. "Time for cake!"

The children cheered and raced toward her. Robin stood with the other men, ready to follow suit. But the hair on the back of his neck stood up and every fiber of his being warned him something was approaching. His muscles tensed up and he felt that he needed his bow. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years, not since Honor's presentation…

Before he could conjure his bow, the door blew open to reveal a shrouded figure. It raised a gloved hand and Robin found himself slammed to the floor. The wind was knocked out of him and he struggled to move, watching as the figure glided across the floor. He followed its path as it approached the children. Emma and Regina were also on the ground while everyone else seemed frozen in place.

Panic filled him as the figure reached out both hands toward Haven and Honor. His girls trembled, eyes wide with fear. Robin felt useless, unable to move and therefore unable to save them. He struggled against whatever hold was on him, but not even his own magic could release him.

"Leave my sisters alone!" Dark green magic shot at the creature, causing it to recoil from the girls. It disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, releasing everyone from whatever spell it had cast on them.

Robin jumped up with some help from Will and raced over to his girls. Both were crying for him and he scooped them up with ease. They clung to him, crying into his neck. As his shoulder grew wet with their hot tears, he turned to find Regina hugging a shaking Roland. He smiled at his son. "Good job, my boy," he said, voice trembling.

"What was that thing?" Hook asked, holding his wife as Henry brought over their scared children.

"I don't know," Regina said, coming closer to Robin. "But whatever it was just made a very terrible mistake in going after my family."

Robin felt a familiar surge of darkness coursing through his veins, itching to find the creature and gut it. But he held onto his girls tighter instead. Whatever it was would feel his and Regina's wrath soon enough.

And then it would pray for death.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the delay! This one took a bit longer to write than I expected.

I know we're all heartbroken after Sunday's episode. While Robin's sacrifice was beautiful and fitting for his character, it still was not a fate a good man like him deserved. I hope there is a way we can get Robin and Sean back, though after the way A+E screwed him over, I wouldn't blame him for refusing. But I'm still hoping anyway.

Until then, we have fanfiction. Mine aren't going anywhere and I plan on writing for as long as possible. So no worries.

The only worry is that Chapter 3 is due to be posted on May 27th. But I'll be on vacation that day, so I may not be able to post it then. If I can post it earlier, I will. Otherwise, I'll probably post it when I get back.

Be strong, my OQers. We're a fandom no matter what.

Love you all.

-Mac


	3. Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

Honor and Haven slept in their bed that night. Neither girl wanted to let go of their father even once they were home, so Robin had cuddled with them on the couch while Roland clung to Regina for comfort. He still went to his own bed but when both girls balked at going to their separate rooms, their parents caved easily. It soothed them as well to have their daughters nestled between them, safe.

Robin barely slept that night. He remained on alert, waiting for the creature to dare try and take his girls again. It would meet its end at Robin's hands then, either with his bow hidden under the bed or with his magic.

It was a dangerous path, he also knew. Henry had freed him from being the Dark One almost six years prior but darkness still flowed in his veins, inherited from an ancestor who lived centuries ago. Robin worried that he could be consumed by it again, as even his best intentions had sent him spiraling years ago.

"I can hear you thinking," Regina said, her voice soft so as not to wake the girls. He rolled over onto his side, meeting her brown eyes in the darkness. They were wide and had a sheen from unshed tears. "I'm scared too."

He wanted to take her in his arms, but Honor was now clutching onto his shirt and Haven was curled up against Regina. Their children needed them first, so he would have to comfort her later. Instead, he sighed. "Nimue's warning is coming to pass."

"Do you think she knew? Avalon seemed to exist outside the space-time continuum…"

"The what?" Robin asked, confused.

She chuckled and he was glad that he was able to make her smile for a brief moment. "I'll tell you about that later," she promised. "But what if Nimue saw this creature coming after our children?"

"Then why didn't she warn us better?"

"She probably couldn't. Rules and all that."

He sighed, knowing Regina was right. Magic had rules and they were difficult to break. "I wish, though, she had given us a clue as to what this thing is."

"We're going to all meet in my office tomorrow. And I've invited Rumpelstiltskin. If there's anyone who knows what that thing is, it'll probably be him."

Robin nodded, knowing Rumpelstiltskin had catalogued much by way of the dark creatures that haunted the realms. "And if he doesn't, no doubt Belle can find something," he added.

"We'll get our answers and keep our family safe," she vowed. Regina reached out her hand and he took it in his own. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she finally fell asleep.

He remained awake, though, ever watchful though the night.

* * *

Regina looked around her office at the people she and Robin trusted the most with their family…and her sister. But Zelena was Haven's mother, so she had a right to be with them at this time while they figured out what had attacked their girls.

Haven and Honor were sitting in the corner she had long set up as a play area for them, quietly coloring with a subdued Neal. Regina had to imagine that though they were not targets, Phillip and Alex were frightened as well. She made a note to call their parents and check on them when the meeting was done.

Mary Margaret handed Roland a juice box, sending the boy to sit by the kids with his new comic from Henry's old stash. She then turned to Regina. "So, do you know what that was?"

"Unfortunately, no," she replied. She pointed to Rumpelstiltskin, who sat with Belle on one of her couches. "That's why I invited him here as well."

"Are we sure it wasn't a wraith? Like when Gold first brought magic back to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "This was no wraith. It seemed more human than that."

"So it was a person?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Once upon a time," he said in a sing-song way.

Maleficent sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Give me a good reason not to strangle you right now, Rumple."

Robin leaned forward. "He knows who did this."

"He just has riddles," Mal shot back. "Not answers."

Zelena stood, holding up her cuffed wrist. "Take this off me and I'll get us some answers!"

"Not on your life," Robin answered, glaring at her.

Regina raised her hands. "One, sit down, Zelena. Two, the last thing we need is for us to start arguing. And we don't need your riddles either, Rumple. So answer us plainly—do you know what that thing was?"

"Not exactly," he admitted.

Hook rolled his eyes. "So you're useless. What happens when he comes after my children? They'll most likely have magic, right?"

"Well, that remains to be seen," Rumple replied, glaring at Hook.

"They're the children of true love! Swan and I even had the kiss to prove it!"

Regina sighed, flashes of the time Hook fell under a sleeping curse coming to her mind. But now was not the time. "Enough! Will that thing attack Liam and Leia?" she asked Rumple.

"Probably not," Rumple answered. "Even if they have magic, it's all light magic. Honor and Haven on the other hand…"

Her stomach tightening, Regina moved toward the couch and sat down next to Robin. She needed her husband's comforting presence as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"It's because of our dark magic," Robin said, voice low. "It wants our girls because of the darkness inside them."

"And that's why it came on Honor's fifth birthday. The magic she inherited from you will become active soon." She glanced over at her sweet girls, both still coloring under the watchful eye of their big brother.

Robin rubbed her arms. "Does it want their magic?"

"And what for?" Zelena asked, piping up from the corner. "And why didn't it try to take Haven earlier?"

"You should be grateful it didn't," Mary Margaret snapped at the witch. Zelena crossed her arms and scowled at the princess.

Mal sighed as she looked at Rumpelstiltskin. "Do you know anything else that can be useful?"

He shrugged. "Belle and I would have to do some more research. But I do know it's dangerous. From what I've heard, it knew to disarm the adults at the party with magic—Emma, Regina and Robin. It didn't count on the boy but you can bet it won't make that mistake again."

"So you think it will try again?" Robin asked.

"Absolutely. It wants the power locked in those girls." Rumple pointed toward Honor and Haven.

Regina clutched onto Robin's hand harder as Mary Margaret asked the one question echoing in her mind: "How do we stop it?"

"We're going to have to figure that out," Regina said. "Together, like we always do. Are you in?"

One by one, they agreed—even Zelena. She let out a breath in relief. "Thank you so much."

"For now, we should make a plan so that the children are protected at all times," Robin suggested.

Emma stood. "Why don't we order some lunch? I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while working this all out."

* * *

It took them another hour, but they figured out a schedule to make sure the girls were guarded at all times. Robin also went to the forest right after the meeting and spoke with his Merry Men. They agreed to start patrolling around the Locksley-Mills household more. "We have to be careful though," Will told them. "This creature does have magic."

"Aye, but we've handled plenty of magical things since coming to this land. And even back home in the forest. I think we can put up a fight," Alan said.

Little John nodded. "And Robin has magic. I'm sure that will help as well."

"Except you saw what happened at the diner," Robin replied. "It knew to keep me from using my magic. It's smart and dangerous."

"We'll be careful, Robin," Little John promised. "But we're going to help you. You're our leader and your children are our children too. You know that."

Robin smiled, nodding. "I am quite fortunate to have such brave and loyal men such as you as my friends. Thank you all."

Will clapped him on his shoulder. "We'll work out everything between us, mate. You go back to Regina and your children. Keep them safe."

"Thanks, mate," Robin replied, patting his hand. He then stepped away and flicked his wrist, feeling the familiar tugging sensation of traveling by magic as a cloud of blue smoke engulfed him.

It died away to reveal their foyer. Haven was sitting on the stairs and she jumped up when she saw him, running toward him at full force. Robin caught her easily, swinging her up onto his hip. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"You were gone. I was scared," she said, voice muffled as she had her face pressed against his neck. He could feel her hot breath against his skin.

Robin rubbed her back and carried her into the living room. He laid down on the couch with her. "It's okay, baby. I'm fine. You're fine."

"I'm scared, Papa," she sobbed. "What if that thing comes for me and Honor again?"

"You two have an entire town protecting you. It won't be able to get to you so easily."

"But what if it does?"

Robin sighed, picking her up so her blue eyes met his. "Then you be assured that your mother and I will tear apart every realm to find you and bring you home."

"Honor too?"

"Of course," he said. "Anyone who messes with any of our children—Henry, Roland, Honor, you—will be made to pay."

She nodded, lying back down. "You're my knight-in-shining armor."

"Well, I'm a Merry Man. We're way cooler than a knight." He tickled her stomach and she laughed, wriggling in his grasp.

Haven closed her eyes and fell asleep on his chest. Robin held her, turning on the TV and keeping the volume low. A little while later, Honor wandered into the room. She climbed onto the couch and curled next to him, falling asleep within minutes as well. He sighed, glad to have his daughters close to him. At least he knew they were safe this way.

* * *

Though they weren't too happy about it, Robin and Regina were able to get their girls to sleep in their own beds that night. Regina went to her study to do some paperwork while Robin decided to check on his son.

Roland was lying on his bed, comic book open in his hands. It was the same one he had been reading earlier that day and Robin suspected he was still on the same page. He sat down on the boy's bed and patted his leg. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Roland asked, closing the comic.

"What happened yesterday at Honor's birthday party."

He shrugged. "Something tried to take my sisters. You guys couldn't fight it so I did. That's what brothers do."

Roland sounded so nonchalant about it. But Robin saw how the boy had started to shake again. He gathered his son up and held him close. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I never want any of you in harm's way."

"I had a bad dream last night," Roland continued. "I dreamed the thing came back but this time I couldn't stop it. It took Honor and Haven and we never saw them again."

Tightening his embrace, Robin rocked him like he had when the boy was a baby. "Mom and I won't let that happen. No one in Storybrooke will."

"But what if it's more powerful than all of us?" Roland's lip trembled.

Robin shook his head. "Nothing is more powerful than love. Right?"

He nodded before leaning against Robin's shoulder. "I'm still scared, Papa."

"I know. We all are. And you can talk to any of us about it—me, Mom, Henry, the Merry Men—anyone. We'll listen to you, Roland. Even if we seem focused on the girls, we'll always have time for you." Robin kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Papa. Can…Can we talk now?"

Robin nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want to talk about. How about we go downstairs and see if there are any cookies left?"

* * *

Henry sat at his old desk, hunched over an old book. It was one of the many he had taken from Camelot, books Sir Gawain had collected about magic. After taking on the darkness and becoming the first Dark One, the man had become obsessed with the history of dark magic. So Henry hoped he had an answer for what was trying to steal his sisters.

But he slammed the cover down, the book providing no information. He had been through every one now and knew nothing helpful. Rubbing his face, Henry tried to figure out his next steps.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He raised his head. "Come in."

The door opened and Robin leaned against it, a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. "I know you're not a little kid anymore, but I think we all know you're never too old for cookies and milk."

"True," Henry agreed with a smile. He took the plate and glass from Robin. "Thanks, Dad."

Robin glanced around the floor and crossed his arms. "So, what are you doing?"

"Research," Henry replied, biting into a cookie.

"Have you found anything?"

Sighing, he shook his head before looking up at Robin. An idea dawned on him. "You can still get to Camelot, right?"

"I believe so," Robin replied, looking curious. "Merlin mentioned the doorway wouldn't disappear. So I guess I can still open it. Why?"

"I want to check out some of the books I left behind in Sir Gawain's rooms. Maybe they have something we can use."

Robin rubbed his chin. "Maybe. Okay, we'll see if we can arrange a quick trip to Camelot. I'll talk to your mother."

"Thanks, Dad. I want to do everything I can for Operation Aquarius."

"Aquarius?" Robin's lips twitched and Henry could tell he was amused.

Henry nodded. "I know they aren't twins but they are six months apart. So it seemed fitting."

"We leave the operation names to you. Whatever you think is best." Robin held up his hands. "Good night, Henry."

"Night, Dad. Tell Mom I love her," Henry said, turning back to his desk.

Once Robin shut the door, Henry grabbed his tablet and went to lie on his bed. He'd binge an hour of whatever show he found first and then turn in for the night. If he was going back to Camelot with Robin, he was going to need all his strength.

* * *

"Henry wants to go to Camelot?" Regina asked, soaking in the tub with Robin.

He nodded, kissing the side of her head. "Yes. He thinks there may be something in the books he didn't take from Gawain's room."

"Do you think so?"

"I think we need to check every possible avenue."

She nodded. "True. And maybe Arthur has some idea what it might be. Or you can luck out and talk to Merlin himself."

"I'm glad you agree with our plan."

"Just don't do anything stupid," she warned him. "Got it? I want both of you to come back in one piece."

He nuzzled her. "I promise to get us both back unharmed. Henry's skills are far more advanced now than when he was thirteen. David and I saw to that."

She hummed. "The pirate helped as well."

"True," Robin agreed. "And because of him, Henry can sail any ship as well. He is a very talented young man."

"He's a man. My baby is all grown up," she said, sniffling.

"Yes and you did a wonderful job with him, Regina." He pulled her closer, rubbing her back as she rested her head against his chest. "And you're going to do a wonderful job with our three other babies."

Regina smiled, glad that Robin was so patient with her and knowing when she needed reassurances. She pushed around one of the rose petals Robin had conjured up for their bath, a pale pink with black edges. Even though it had been years, he still could not get rid of that but she didn't care. She still cherished every black rose he had given her as the Dark One and everything served to remind her that something beautiful can still have some darkness.

His fingers traced her hip, twisting some of her pubic hair around them. She gasped as he brushed against her clit. "You, sir, are insatiable."

"Only because you're my wife." He nipped at her ear as his finger began to stroke her clit harder.

She moaned as the familiar hum filled her veins and warmth pooled low in her. Her fingers closed around his cock and she pumped in time to his rhythm. Or did her best, as she stuttered when her hips started to buck against him.

He shifted his leg until it was between hers, giving her something to grind against along with his fingers. She trailed kisses along his neck, finding one particular spot and sucking it for good measure.

The warmth deep inside her was growing to a fire that was spreading throughout her, every inch of her tingling with desire and anticipation. She felt herself soaring higher and higher, waiting for the sweet release at her peak. "More," she whispered.

"As milady wishes," he panted. He hoisted her onto his lap, positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

"For you? Always," she whispered, sliding herself over his cock. She gasped as he filled her before moving again.

Water splashed out of the tub as they moved as one, Robin's hand cupping her ass as he sank deeper inside her. She gripped the edge of the tub as she closed her eyes, feeling the electricity flowing through her. Gasping, she thought she was about to explode. "Robin…"

"Regina," he moaned as she tightened around him. With a few more erratic thrusts, they came together.

She slid back into the water, loose-limbed. Her ear was pressed to his chest and she listened as his heart rate slowed back to a normal rhythm while he rubbed her back. "I love you," he said, still out of breath.

"I love you too," she replied. "But we should probably get out before we fall asleep in here."

"Allow me." He flicked his wrist and she felt the familiar tug at her stomach before she ended up in their bed, wrapped in a fluffy towel. Robin landed next to her, smiling. "I drained the tub too, don't worry."

She smiled. "You know me so well."

"Six wonderful years of marriage…and I am your soulmate. That has to count for something, right?"

"It counts for a lot," she replied, rolling closer to him before growing serious. "Do you really think our answers are in Camelot?"

He sighed. "As I said, I don't know. But I'm not going to leave any stone unturned. Not when it comes to our daughters."

Regina wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his wet hair. "It's not your fault."

"It feels like it," he confessed. "I know I had the darkness inside me all along but still…Honor…I was so selfish as the Dark One, I never really stopped to think what affect it would have our children."

"Nor did I. As the Dark One and the Evil Queen, we thought we were invincible and that nobody would mess with our children for fear of our wraths. Evil made us fools."

Robin brushed some of her hair back. "I think calling us fools is a bit too much. But it definitely clouded our judgement."

"But our children will not pay the price for our actions," she vowed. "No matter what."

"Agreed." He kissed her forehead. "Now put it from your mind and get some sleep, lovely. We're going to need to be at the top of our game."

* * *

The next morning, Robin went down to the kitchen and was surprised to find Henry already up. He was sitting at the table, eating a bagel, and he smiled at Robin. "Good morning."

"You're up early," Robin said, grabbing a bagel and sitting down at the table as well. "What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to get an early start if we're heading out to Camelot."

Robin nodded. "Well, your mother would kill both of us if we left without saying goodbye so we have some time. Pass the cream cheese please."

"So are going?" Henry asked, handing Robin the container. His sleeve rose up a bit and a flash of black caught Robin's attention.

Grabbing the boy's arm, Robin pulled up the sleeve. His eyes widened when he saw the black shield and the roaring lion in the center. "When did you get this?"

"Oh. I got it about a month ago." Henry pulled his arm back, sheepish. "It was going to be a Father's Day surprise. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm honored, Henry, truly," Robin said, genuinely touched by the boy's gesture.

Henry looked relieved. "I know I'm not a Locksley by blood…"

Robin cut him off, cupping the back of his head. "We've been over this, Henry. You are as much my son as Roland is. You have every right to bear my family crest."

"Do you think Mom will freak?" Henry looked nervous and Robin wondered if he should tell the boy about the tiny black lion roaring against Regina's hip. She had surprised him with it a few years ago, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he peeled off her panties to find the still healing tattoo. It was their secret, though, something just between them.

"Why am I going to freak?" Regina entered the kitchen, resting her hands on Robin's shoulders.

Henry raised his arm, revealing his tattoo to her. Robin tilted his head, pleased when he saw Regina's smile. "He got it as a surprise for me."

"I think it's great." She walked over and kissed Henry's cheek before looking at the two of them. "So, are my men on their way to Camelot?"

Robin nodded. "Once breakfast is done, we'll head over to your vault. Hopefully we'll get some answers before that thing strikes again."

* * *

 **A/N** : Surprise! I was able to get the chapter up after all. I had been working hard to have a chapter ready to go for when I got back from my vacation so here we go.

Also, I am not on vacation after all. My father was admitted to the hospital the day before my mother and I were supposed to leave for Disney, so naturally we weren't going anywhere. He has been released but still needs follow up care. So we're adjusting and when things calm down, my mom and I will figure out if we want to plan a new trip or not.

So we'll see Camelot again next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!

-Mac


	4. Return to Camelot

Chapter 4: Return to Camelot

Henry shouldered his backpack as he stood in the middle of his mother's vault. She gave him a hug, squeezing him tightly. "You be safe, okay?" she told him.

"Of course, Mom. We have an open invitation to Camelot, so I don't think Arthur is going to come after us again." He pulled back, giving her a smirk that reminded her of Robin.

Regina nodded as Robin came up to her, resting his hand on her back. "We'll have each other, love. I'll keep him safe, I promise."

"And I'll do the same with Dad, Mom. We'll be fine," Henry stressed. "We'll be back before you miss us."

"Too late. I already do." She hugged him once more before turning to Robin. Lying a hand on his cheek, she gave him a passionate kiss.

Henry looked away. While he was glad his parents had such a strong and loving relationship, it still made him a bit uncomfortable when they got a bit more passionate. Especially when they forgot they weren't alone…

"You ready to go?" Robin clapped his shoulder, startling him. He smiled at the boy before chuckling. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Keep your penny. We ready to go?" Henry returned Robin's smile.

Robin nodded, stepping toward the door leading to the bedroom Regina had in the vault. He raised his hands and closed his eyes as they started to glow blue. The door turned into a black one with a gold frame, a roaring lion carved right in the middle of it.

The way into Camelot.

Henry and Robin glanced over their shoulders at Regina, giving her identical smiles. She gave them a weak one in return. "Be safe."

Robin approached the door and a bright light glowed when he touched the door handle. He turned it, opening the portal to reveal a castle corridor on the other side. "Well, at least we won't have to journey to the palace," he said.

"Makes things a lot easier," Henry agreed. Together, they stepped inside and the door closed behind them.

They started to walk down the hallway and despite their open invitation, Henry still felt like an intruder. He could feel Robin's tension beside him, the man on alert for any surprise attack. For a moment, Henry wished he had known Robin at the height of his thieving days. It would've been fun to go on a raid with Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

Robin stopped short, throwing up his hand to stop Henry as well. His brow furrowed and he frowned, straining to hear something. "Someone's coming," he whispered. "Let's go another way."

"We don't have to hide, Dad," Henry reminded him. "We're allowed back here."

"Right, right. Old habits, you know." Robin gave him a small smile before turning the corner to greet whoever it was he heard.

Henry turned the corner, smiling when he saw the petite, dark-haired, tanned woman approaching them. She wore a red velvet dress with a gold cinch, a large gold necklace resting against her chest. "If it isn't Sir Gawain's heir! Welcome home to Camelot, Robin of Locksley. You too, Henry of Storybrooke."

"Queen Guinevere," Robin replied, bowing before her. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yeah, what he said." Henry bowed as well.

They heard her chuckle. "Rise, please. No need to observe such formalities when we are alone."

Henry straightened up as did Robin, who stepped closer to the queen. "We were hoping to speak to Merlin or Arthur about a creature plaguing us in Storybrooke."

"Merlin went on a quest or something some months ago, but perhaps my husband can help you. Follow me," Guinevere said, leading them down the corridor.

* * *

"Why couldn't we go to Camelot too?" Honor asked, pouting. She crossed her arms and gave her mother a look Regina knew very well. Honor Avalon Locksley-Mills was more a Mills girl than a Lockley. And Mills girls did not like when they didn't get their way or were excluded from something.

Regina picked her up and sat her on the counter so they were almost eye-level. "Papa and Henry aren't going for a long time. And it could be dangerous there."

"It's dangerous here," Honor argued. "That creature can't get us in Camelot, though. The knights would fight it."

"We're trying to fight it here. And we're stronger than the knights of Camelot," Regina told her.

Honor gave her a look of disbelief. "Really?"

"Really. Your father and I fought them and almost won."

"Why were you fighting the knights? Aren't they good guys?"

Regina cursed herself, knowing she should've realized what questions this story would've raised in her daughter. She had to think quickly as she was not ready to explain the story of Dark Robin and the Evil Queen.

"They are," she said, deciding on the best way to tell the story. "There was a big misunderstanding but Papa and I realized we didn't need to fight them. King Arthur agreed and we talked it out."

"So you got to meet King Arthur? And Queen Guinevere?"

Regina nodded. "And Merlin."

"Cool," Honor said, eyes wide. "You have the best stories, Mom."

"I think your brother does." Regina kissed her forehead. "Now, do you want me to help prepare dinner?"

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Can we have lasagna? Please?"

Regina laughed, picking up Honor and setting her on her hip. "I think that sounds great. Let's go get the ingredients."

After gathering up, Regina tied Honor's little apron on and helped her onto her stool so she could reach the counter. Together, they washed their hands and began preparing the lasagna. "I love cooking with you, Mom," she said.

"I love it too." Regina pulled her daughter's hair into a ponytail before letting her start laying the noodles in the dish.

Honor looked up at her. "Did you make lasagna with your mom?"

Regina hesitated. She hadn't spoken much about Cora to Honor or Haven and since Haven didn't ask any questions, she had to believe Zelena hadn't brought up their mother yet either. Which she was grateful for as she didn't know how she could explain how sometimes mothers didn't always love and care for their daughters. Even Zelena attempted to that, she had to admit.

"No, she said at last. "My mother was too busy to spend much time with me."

"So she didn't tuck you in? Or read you bedtime stories? Braid your hair? Sing you silly songs when you were sad? Or take care of you when you were sick?" Honor's blue eyes were wider than ever now.

Regina bit her lip. "No, she didn't. My father did most of that."

"She doesn't sound like a good mommy."

"Well, no, she wasn't. But she did help me realize how not to be a mommy, so when I adopted Henry, I knew better. So I make sure that everything she didn't do with me I did with him and now I do with you, Haven and Roland." Regina tapped her daughter's nose.

Honor giggled. "I'm glad you're my mommy."

"Well, I'm glad you're my daughter. Now, let's add the meat and the sauce."

They shared some more giggles and tickles before Regina put the lasagna in the oven. She set the timer and took Honor's apron off her. "How about I make you and Haven some lunch, hmm? What would you like?"

"Can we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Honor asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Regina smiled, nodding. "I can do that. Why don't you go get your sister and the two of you wash your hands while I make the sandwiches?"

Honor hesitated, though. "Can't you call her? I don't want to leave you."

"Why, sweetheart?" Concern flooded through Regina.

"What if the creature comes and tries to take me? Or Haven? It's safer with you," she said, lip trembling.

Regina knelt down, rubbing her daughter's arms. "You are safe in the house, even if you're not in the same room with me. Papa and I set up several wards to keep evil out."

"Promise?" Her lower lip trembled.

"I promise." Regina pulled her close, hugging her as tightly as possible. "No one is going to take you from me without one hell of a fight."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too." Regina let go of Honor. "Now, go get your sister. Wash your hands and then we'll all have lunch together. How's that?"

Honor smiled and nodded. "Okay."

She ran out of the kitchen and Regina took a deep breath before rising. As she pulled out the ingredients for a classic PB&J sandwich, she heard her girls giggling as they ran to the bathroom to wash their hands. It was like music to her ears.

The girls ran into the kitchen, holding up their hands for inspection. She saw they were clean and nodded toward the table. Once they were seated, she placed their plates in front of them. Honor liked hers cut into triangles while Haven preferred circles. She cut hers down the middle and sat down between them.

Haven and Honor giggled and shared stories of unicorns and beautiful princesses. Regina watched them with a wistful smile, wondering if she and Zelena could've ever been like that. A redhead and a brunette sitting on opposite sides of the table, with their own secrets and stories. Her childhood had been lonely and she had spent many nights wishing for a friend. A sister would've been amazing.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Haven asked as Honor stared at her.

Regina shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I just love watching the two of you together. You two are so lucky to have each other as sisters."

"Were you and Aunt Zelena ever like this?" Honor asked, innocent.

"No, we weren't," Regina admitted. "Your aunt…was sent away as a baby and so we didn't grow up together."

Haven frowned. "Why was she sent away?"

"Your grandmother thought it was for the best," Regina said, a half-truth. "She wasn't ready to be a mother yet."

"So you and Aunt Zelena didn't know each other?" Honor asked.

Regina shook her head. "We didn't meet until a few years ago and, well, we don't get along like you two."

The two exchanged looks before Haven returned her attention to Regina. "Why?"

"It's very complicated," Regina replied.

"That's usually followed by 'I'll tell you when you're older'." Honor mimicked her quite well, Regina had to admit.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm afraid you're right. I'll tell you when you're older."

They sighed and Haven grew thoughtful. "Do you think you, Papa and Aunt Zelena will ever get along?"

"I don't know. But I really hope so. For all our sakes, but mostly yours. You don't deserve to have us fighting all the time." Regina took her hand and kissed it.

Haven made a face as she pulled her hand back, wiping it on her dress. "Eww, Mom."

Regina chuckled, knowing it was a normal childhood reaction and not Haven rejecting her. She had come a long way since adopting Henry. "Fine, maybe Honor wants some of my kisses."

She shook her head. "You can save them for Papa. He likes them."

As Haven nodded in agreement, Regina sighed. "I guess so. But that means I'll be kissing him all night long once he's home."

The two seemed to reconsider telling her to kiss their father as she cleaned up their dishes. Haven hopped down from her chair and came over to Regina at the sink. "You can save them all for Papa. But you can only give them to him once we're in bed."

"I don't know if I can wait that long," Regina said. "Maybe if you and your sister agree to let me give you one kiss each now. How's that?"

Haven returned to the table and talked with Honor about it. They nodded and approached Regina. "Okay. One kiss each," Haven said.

Regina knelt down, pressing one kiss to Haven's cheek and another to Honor's. She then held her girls close. "I love you two so very, very much."

"We love you too," Honor said. "Now can we go play?"

"Of course. Just remember you need to stay in the house. No poofing anywhere." She directed that last part to Haven.

Haven nodded before taking Honor's hand. They ran from the kitchen, laughing the entire way. Regina chuckled to herself before turning to her lasagna, now finished cooking. She took it out and set aside to cool before deciding to make some dessert as well. Though it wasn't the right season, she was in the mood for apple pie. It would be a nice surprise for Henry and Robin when they got back to Camelot.

As she imagined having a nice big slice with ice cream, Regina's mouth began to water. Oh, yes, apple pie was a definite.

* * *

Arthur welcomed them warmly and heard their tale with gravitas. "I am afraid I do not know who this creature may be," he said. "You are welcomed to go through Sir Gawain's collection, of course, and see if he has any record of it. And I will see if I can summon Merlin. But he can be quite elusive."

"Thank you," Robin said. "You're already doing more than you have to."

"Nonsense. Also, you should look in my private library. I have so many books, I've forgotten what most are about." Arthur stood, approaching Robin and Henry.

They stood as well and Henry grinned. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I think I'll go there while Dad checks out Sir Gawain's things. It'll help us utilize our time best."

"I can show Robin to Sir Gawain's quarters," Guinevere offered, "while you show Henry to your library."

Arthur nodded and Robin gave the queen a small bow. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate it."

He followed Guinevere down the hall, falling into step easily with her. She gave him a small smile. "Queen Regina is well? Aside from the concern over what is trying to take your children?"

"Yes, my wife is well. Thank you for asking." Robin smiled, feeling warmth spread through him like it always did when he thought of Regina.

Guinevere nodded. "You two seemed so in love when you were last here. I am so glad that you are still as much in love as you were then."

"She's my soulmate. We're going to love each other even after death."

"I feel the same about Arthur." Guinevere stopped outside a door. "Here you go. If you need anything, there is a bell you can ring and a servant will come to assist you."

Robin bowed again. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You have been most kind."

She chuckled. "You don't have to be so polite all the time. I won't tell if you treated me like a normal person and not a queen."

"I'll keep that in mind," he promised before opening the door. He slipped inside and pulled the curtain, letting the sunlight into the room.

Robin sighed, pulling out several books and settling at Gawain's desk. It was going to be a long day and he hoped they made it home in time for dinner.

* * *

Zelena watched as the bus pulled up and stopped in front of Regina's house. It idled for a few minutes before driving off again, revealing Regina and Roland as they headed back up the walk. She crossed the street, approaching her sister. "Regina!"

Regina stopped, turning slowly to face her. The boy stopped as well, stepping in front of his stepmother with his arms crossed. "Don't come any closer!" he declared.

"I know you've dubbed him your little knight, Regina, but really? A ten-years-old is the best you can do for a protector?" Zelena crossed her arms as well, glaring at Roland.

Regina crouched down in front of him. "Go inside and watch your sisters for me, okay?"

"But Mom…" he started before she cut him off with a stern look. Roland sighed and stomped all the way into the house.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "How charming."

"What do you want?" Regina asked, almost hissing the question.

"I want to see my daughter. To make sure she's safe what with this creature running around," Zelena said.

"Haven is fine. You can see her during your scheduled time."

Zelena frowned. "Come on, Regina. Surely you can make an exception just so I can go home with my mind at ease."

"I'm trying to put your mind at ease. Haven is safe with me and Robin. You know that." She moved closer to Zelena. "But since you're here, there is something I want to discuss with you."

That put her on edge, knowing it couldn't be anything good. "And what would that be?"

"Haven said you've been talking about her coming to live with you," Regina said. "She's scared you're going to take her away from us."

Zelena's scowl deepened. "Is she? Or did you put the thought in her head?"

"We didn't do anything of the sort. So is it true?" Fire burned in Regina's eyes.

It didn't deter Zelena. They were misconstruing her intentions and twisting them into something wrong. "I'm not looking to take her from you. I'm just hoping she could start spending a night or two at my place. Just us two so we can bond as mother and daughter. Maybe then she'll stop calling me 'Aunt Zelena' at last."

Haven's name for her had bothered her for almost two years, since her daughter had finally started addressing her with a name. _"Can't you do something?" she raged at Robin and Regina._

 _"_ _We have tried," Regina told her. "But she is insistent on calling you aunt. So we're not going to push the issue."_

 _Of course they weren't, Zelena knew. She could see how smug they both were over this new development. Her sister was going to continue to be the one Haven called "Mom" and she wasn't going to change that._

 _"_ _But I'm her mother, not her aunt," Zelena snapped. "Honor can call me that. And Roland, if the brat ever stops calling me the witch."_

 _"_ _Maybe he will once you stop calling him a brat," Robin replied hotly. He glared at her and she returned it._

 _"_ _I just want her to call me my proper title! Is that too much to ask for?" Zelena asked._

 _Regina sighed. "She's three, Zelena. She doesn't really understand everything yet and so she knows that I'm her mother and you're her aunt. When she gets older, I'm sure that will change."_

 _"_ _Not for as long as you keep telling her you're her mother!"_

 _"_ _She is Haven's mother," Robin interjected. "I'm her father and Regina is my wife, so she's helping me raise Haven."_

 _"_ _You can't erase me from her life. I'm her mother and I will have my day." Zelena stormed out of the house, slamming the door for good measure._

Now, she felt the familiar arguing stirring again. Archie's words from her sessions with him echoed around her head. _"If you keep approaching Robin and Regina as if they are the enemy, they'll see you the same way. You're going to have to extend the olive branch."_

Zelena took a deep breath. "Five minutes, Regina. Please? I know this might be hard to believe but I do worry about her. When I close my eyes, I see that creature taking her and me being unable to do anything—cuff or not. At work, I wonder if it is stalking her and I can't stop it. I know you are always going on about me being selfish, but can you let me be it now? Just to put my mind at ease?"

Regina lowered her arms and Zelena saw a battle raging in her sister's eyes. At last, she nodded. "Five minutes. And I'll be watching you the entire time."

"Thank you, Regina," she said, meaning it. She followed her sister into the house, waiting in the foyer as Regina disappeared into the living room.

A few minutes later, she emerged holding Haven's hand. Her daughter stared up at her with unsure eyes and Zelena dropped to her knees, smiling. "Hey there, baby girl. How are you?"

"I'm okay," Haven replied, voice soft. She moved closer to Regina, clutching on to her leg.

Zelena swallowed down her anger and kept the smile on her face. "I just wanted to see you and make sure you were safe."

"I'm fine," she replied. "Mom and Papa are keeping me and Honor safe from the creature."

"Well, I'm more concerned about you than Honor."

Haven frowned. "But Honor is my sister. So you should care about her too."

Zelena didn't know how to respond. She usually focused all her attention on her daughter but she guessed she had some concern for her niece. Perhaps she should start to foster a relationship with her daughter's half-sister. "I guess I do," she finally said.

"Okay, Zelena," Regina said softly. "You've assured yourself she's safe. It's time to go."

She didn't move, staring at her daughter some more. Memorized every contour and freckle on her face, how blue her eyes were (Robin's color, not her own), how her hair fell in soft red ringlets (her hair color, not Robin's) and how she seemed to see every part of Zelena. Not for the first time, she longed to scoop Haven up and take her home, to keep her for herself.

But that was what Regina was afraid of and if she even tried, she would be denied access to her daughter. So she opened her arms and smiled. "Can I get a goodbye hug, Haven? Please?"

Haven glanced up at Regina, who gave a slight nod. As she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Zelena, she did her best not to be angry that her own daughter felt she needed permission to hug her. Instead, she said: "I love you, sweetheart. And I'll do whatever I can to help your aunt and father keep you safe."

"You mean my mom," Haven corrected.

Zelena gritted her teeth but replied: "You're right. I'm sorry."

Haven let go and turned to Regina. "Can I go play again?"

"Sure," Regina said, brushing down some errant strands of hair before Haven went running back into the living room.

Zelena stood and stared at her sister. "So I guess that's it?"

"Yes. You've seen her and she's safe. Go home, Zelena. Robin and I have it covered here."

"If she needs anything or something happens…" She let it trail off.

Regina nodded as she guided her to the door. "We'll let you know. I promise."

Zelena thanked her before leaving the house. As she walked away, she felt the same sadness and anger she always did when she had to leave Haven. Yet at the same time, she knew her daughter was safer with Regina and Robin. So she had to trust them this time and appreciate the fact that they were including her in on anything pertaining to fighting the monster going after her daughter and her niece.

It would have to do for now.

* * *

Robin rubbed his eyes as he closed the book he had been reading, adding it to the small pile he had built up. So far he had found nothing useful and there were still several more books for him to go through. It seemed Camelot was going to require another day at the least. But he didn't want to stay the night, preferring to go home to his wife and children.

He pulled on the rope as Guinevere instructed and minutes later, a young maid appeared at the door. "Yes, milord?" she asked.

"Can you take me to the king's library? I need to talk with my son," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck to work out some kinks.

She nodded and told him to follow her. They went down a few corridors, bending left a couple times before taking a sharp right. Once they reached two large ornate doors, she stopped and turned to him. "This is it, milord. Do you need anything else?"

"No," he replied. "Thank you."

Once she walked off, Robin opened one of the doors and entered the library. He spotted Henry sitting at a table, a giant tome in front of him. His brows were knitted in concentration as he read the book.

"Find anything?" Robin asked.

Henry jumped, eyes wide until he saw his father. Pressing a hand to his heart, he shook his head. "Not yet. But Arthur has a lot of books. Some of them are also Merlin's."

"Well, it's getting late. We should head back home and come back here in the morning. If Arthur and Guinevere don't mind us intruding on them again," Robin replied.

"Of course not," Arthur said, escorting Guinevere into the library. "We were about to invite you to sup with us."

Robin smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid we must go home. I'd feel better being there to protect my family."

Arthur nodded, solemn. "I would feel the same if it were my family. But Sir Gawain's rooms are available to you should you need them."

"Can I stay?" Henry asked. "I can get some more research done that way."

Robin hesitated but he knew it made sense. Henry was a grown man and could defend himself, just as he was telling Regina. So he nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Dad. Tell Mom I love her," Henry said.

Arthur smiled at them. "Well, I'll escort you back to the door to your home while Henry can go with Guinevere to our dining hall."

Robin nodded, hugging his son before leaving him. A night in Camelot might do him some good. He might even solve the mystery and they could be finished with this nightmare.

He had to hope.

* * *

 **A/N** : So I thought I wouldn't have this up until Tuesday, but I was able to get up today! Mostly due to delayed and cancelled flights. I'm still working my way home from my cousin's wedding in South Carolina and hope to be back in New York by this evening. I've delayed my tumblr Q+A for now and I hope to still be able to have tonight. Go to believingispowerfulmagic and leave a question in my inbox!

Henry's staying in Camelot the night and we'll see it next chapter. Maybe he'll meet a certain young lady?

-Mac


	5. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**Chapter 5: Two Steps Forward, One Step Back**

Camelot was an interesting place to spend the night.

Before escorting him to the Great Hall, Guinevere had procured clothing for Henry so he didn't stand out in the crowd. The last time, he had chosen an outfit that reminded him more of something Robin would wear—white shirt, leather vest, breeches. Now, though, it seemed more befitting of his grandfather, a prince. She gave Henry a blue tunic embroidered with tiny white lions as well as tan breeches to wear under it. Black boots were also procured and Henry soon looked more like a Camelot resident.

Guinevere sat Henry next to Arthur before taking her seat on his other side. The tables were arranged in a large square and the members of the court easily found seats somewhere. Servants carried in trays and trays of food. Henry's stomach rumbled in anticipation.

Arthur chuckled. "Someone worked up an appetite."

"I'm always hungry," Henry replied, grinning. "Mom says I have a bottomless pit where my stomach ought to be."

From the other side of Guinevere, a soft feminine giggle reached Henry's ears. He leaned forward to see a young woman about his age sitting next to the queen. She had similar coloring to Guinevere, sections of her long dark hair braided and pinned back while the rest of her hair fell in soft curls down her back. The woman wore a beautiful lavender silk gown with cap sleeves and tiny pearls sewn into the bodice. She wore a gold necklace with a small purple gem at the end.

Henry didn't know who she was. For a moment, he wondered if she was Arthur and Guinevere's daughter for she had the regal and graceful bearing of a princess. Yet in the legends he knew, Arthur and Guinevere had no children—with Mordred being Arthur's only child. While it wouldn't be the first time the legends he knew were wrong, he also found it odd that he hadn't met her during his first stay in Camelot if she were the princess. He found himself wishing he had because whoever she was, she was beautiful.

"Her name is Violet," Arthur whispered to him. "She is Guinevere's and my ward. Her mother died while she was a babe and her father was one of my knights. He fell a few years ago, so we took her in."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Henry replied, unsure if that was the right response. It seemed like so much loss for one person. Almost like his mother, if he was honest…

Violet, though, looked happy as she took some of the chicken sent before her. She spoke with the knight next to her, Percival. Henry remembered him as he once held a dagger to his throat, using him as leverage against Robin during the battle. While he seemed friendly and polite with Violet, Henry wanted to stay far away from him anyway.

"I can introduce you after supper, if you'd like," Arthur offered, blue eyes twinkling as he fought a smile.

Henry's heart sped up and swallowed, hoping to calm his nerves. "Sure, I'd like that. Thanks."

Trying to appear nonchalant, Henry focused on filling his plate with food. However, he didn't think he fooled the king at all.

* * *

"Rumple? Are you in here?" Belle looked around her husband's shop, not seeing him anywhere. She put down the picnic basket she had brought him and headed toward the backroom, hoping he was there.

Her hunch was correct as she found him sitting at a table, his cane resting next to him. Rumple had several books piled beside him and he was reading one as she entered. She cleared his throat and he glanced up, blinking. "Is it dinner time already?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Do you want me to set it up here?"

"You brought it here?" He frowned, leaning back in his chair.

Belle chuckled. "Well, you weren't home yet so I thought I would bring it to you. We can eat here, it's fine."

He sighed, tenting his fingers and resting his chin on them. "I promised you I would be a better husband…"

"And you are," she assured him, taking his hand. "I understand this time, Rumple. You're trying to help Regina and her children."

"After I pushed her to the darkness for my own purposes…I feel this is the least I can do for her now. Little good it's doing, though." Rumple closed the book, pushing it the side.

Belle took his hands, lacing her fingers with his. "You're doing your best. And I'm sure Regina and Robin will appreciate that."

He nodded but admitted quietly: "I just want to be a good man. The man you deserve, the man Bae thought I could be."

"And you are striving to be that man. Not being able to find the answers doesn't diminish that. If you weren't trying, then maybe. But you are." She stood, coming over to kiss his cheek. Even six years later, the warmth in them still surprised her. "I love you, Rumple."

"I love you too." He moved the books to another table. "Now, why don't we have that dinner you made us?"

* * *

After eating, Henry was surprised when Arthur clapped his hands and called for music. "Sometimes we like to dance after eating," he explained. "It helps with the digestion, if you ask me."

Guinevere gave a good-natured roll of her eyes before bringing Violet over to Henry. "Henry of Storybrooke, may I present Lady Violet of Camelot?"

"Milady," he murmured, bowing to Violet. She curtsied in response.

"Well, I leave you two while I go start the dancing with Arthur. Excuse me." Guinevere gave them a cheeky smile before gliding away.

Henry's hands grew clammy and he felt like he was back at his first dance, trying to ask Ava to slow dance with him. After giving his hand a quick wipe on his pants, he held it out to Violet. "Do you…Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said, taking his hand. "Do you know the dances of Camelot?"

 _Shit_. He hadn't considered that. "No, not really," he admitted.

"Then I shall teach you." She guided him toward the dancefloor. "This one is easy and fun. We really just walk circles around each other, changing directions every four revolutions."

Henry nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"And don't worry, I can lead," she assured him, holding up her hand. "Place your palm against mine."

He did as she instructed and followed her in the circular pattern. After a few transitions, he grew more confident and let himself enjoy the dance. It wasn't what he was used to but he imagined this was what his grandparents had danced to. He made a note to ask them when he returned to Storybrooke.

"So, Henry, what brings you to Camelot from Storybrooke?" Violet asked him.

"I'm doing some research," he replied. "There's some evil entity after my little sisters and we were hoping there might be some information about it here in Camelot."

She grew pensive as the music changed. "What kind of entity?"

"Umm, it's always in dark shrouds and we've never seen a face. We don't even know if it's human."

"Hold my hands," she instructed, taking his hands as she adjusted to the change in tempo. "Why does it want your sisters?"

He followed her moves, spinning her when the other men did the same with their partners. "They are pretty powerful, magic-wise."

"Light magic or dark?" Violet sounded curious, not judgmental but Henry wasn't going to take the chance.

He frowned. "They are five and still blank slates. And we're going to do everything to make sure they are good."

"Of course," she replied. "What I meant was your parents. Did they have light or dark magic?"

"Dark," he whispered. "I'm sure you remember when my parents came and fought Arthur."

Violet's eyes widened a bit. "Those were your parents?"

"Yes," he replied. "I mean, I got the darkness out of my dad while we were in Camelot but my mom was already pregnant with my youngest sister."

She toyed with her lower lip before pulling him off the dancefloor. "I think I can help you. Come with me."

* * *

Emma rocked Leia, humming softly to her. From the next room over, she heard Killian singing Liam to sleep and smiled. They had been ready when Emma found out she was pregnant with their son, but their daughter had been a complete surprise. With two only a year apart, they had wondered how they would do it. Henry was the one who assured them they would be fine.

"After all, Haven and Honor are six months apart," he reminded him. "Mom and Dad are managing."

Of course, Emma had found Regina asleep in her office a few times during Honor and Haven's first year, but she understood. Especially once she was the one sleeping at her desk at the sheriff's station. But Henry had been right—she and Killian were making it, though Liam's terrible two's might be the death of them.

"I give up," Killian said, coming into the room. "I've read three books, sang two lullabies and he still won't go down."

"Here, take Leia. She's almost out. I'll go see if I can do anything," Emma offered, holding their daughter out for him.

Killian took her carefully, resting his hook against her back. "Good luck. He's a little terror and I'm not entire sure which one of us he gets that from."

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Emma chuckled as she stepped into their son's room.

Liam jumped on his little bed, giggling as his dark hair flopped with his movements. "Mama!"

She crossed her arms. "Why aren't you asleep, young man?"

"Not sleepy." He continued to jump. "Want to play!"

"No. It's time to sleep." Emma grabbed him, lying him down and tucking him. She placed his teddy bear next to him.

Liam grabbed her shirt, shaking his head. "Don't want bad dreams. Scary."

"You're having bad dreams?" She frowned, sitting on the edge of his bed. "What about?"

"Scary black thing." He clutched his teddy closer.

Emma closed her eyes before asking: "The scary black thing that tried to take Honor and Haven?"

He nodded and she rubbed his legs. "Don't worry. I've put all the magical wards I know to keep it away. And both Papa and I would fight it before it got a chance to hurt you or your sister."

"Promise?" Liam's eyes grew watery with unshed tears.

She leaned closer, rubbing her nose with his. "I promise."

"And bad dreams?"

"I have just the thing for them." With a flick of her wrist, she conjured up a dreamcatcher and held it up for him to see. "This is catches all the bad dreams and makes sure only good one get through. I'll hang it over your bed."

Liam watched as she hung it up before grinning. "Thanks, Mama."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead. "Now, go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you, Mama. Love you, Papa," Liam mumbled, eyes already fluttering closed.

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist as he said: "Love you too, lad."

Once they were certain he was asleep, Emma and Killian crept out of the room. She flipped on Liam's nightlight and left the door open a crack.

"Come here, love," Killian said, pulling her closer. He pressed a kiss to her hair and she sighed, melting into his embrace.

Emma curled her fingers around his shirt. "Everyone is all so scared. This creature has us all on edge."

"I know. But we'll stop it like we've stopped all the others. I have faith in our little ragtag band." He chuckled.

"Me too." She rose up on her tiptoes, kissing him. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Aye, aye." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed, pulling him by his hook toward their bedroom.

* * *

Violet led him away from the Great Hall and down a corridor lit with sconces on the wall. Henry held her hand the entire time, his heart pounding in his chest as he followed her to whatever she thought would help him.

She stopped in front of door. "These were the rooms I shared with my father until his death."

"Why are we here?" he asked, frowning.

"My father took my mother's death hard," she explained. "He wasn't from Camelot originally and so always felt like an outsider. He said Mother made him feel like he belonged somewhere for the first time. So after she died, he started to research any possible way to bring her back to life. King Arthur and the other knights tried to dissuade him, but he was determined. He had a breakthrough before he died. And I think it might explain what's going on with your sisters."

She pulled out an ornate key on the chain she wore around her neck. Violet opened the door with it and let them into the room. Henry stood there, watching as she lit a few candles so they could see better.

The candlelight illuminated a desk covered with papers. She smiled at him, sheepish. "I apologize. After my father's death, I couldn't bring myself to come back here to clean."

"I understand. I lost my father too," Henry replied, taking her hand in his.

She tilted his head. "I thought your father was here earlier?"

"Oh, right." Henry chuckled. "I have two mothers and three fathers. There's Emma, my biological mom, and she's married to Killian, who's my stepfather. My other mother is Regina, who adopted me and raised me. She's married to Robin, who I also call Dad. He was the one here earlier. And then there was my biological father, Neal. He's the one who died."

"I see." She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss then. But at least you have so much family around you."

"You have Arthur and Guinevere."

Violet nodded. "I do. And they are great but…"

"They aren't family?" Henry supplied.

"Yes," she said, sounding relieved to talk to someone who understood.

They stared at each other before Violet looked away. "Sorry. Let me find what I brought you here for."

"Take your time," Henry told her.

She chuckled. "I wish. But someone is going to notice we went off alone. Someone is going to come looking for us."

"Am I going to have to defend myself for your honor? Because I'm not the greatest with a sword. I've had lessons but against the Knights of the Round Table…"

"No, no. But you might get a stern fatherly lecture from Arthur," Violet said, pulling out some papers. "Here we go!"

Henry moved closer, eager to see what she had found. "What does it say?"

"My father found stories that spoke of a way to bring someone back from the dead," she explained. "But it required a lot of dark magic to do so."

"Which is why that thing is after my sisters. It's going to use their dark magic to resurrect someone." His eyes widened and a chill swept through him.

Violet tilted her head. "Or itself."

He frowned. "What?"

"Look," she said, handing him some papers. "Father found stories of ways to get out of the Underworld, most of them temporary. The main way they avoid being pulled back in is by possessing a living person. But some keep trying to find the dark magic source that will allow them to restore their lives…and more. They would gain immortality and dark magic."

"That sounds like they would become the Dark One," Henry replied, the cold feeling sweeping through him intensifying. He and Robin had destroyed the entity that made people the Dark One. Did the creature going over Honor and Haven want to use their magic to restore it? To become a new Dark One that would once again torment the realms?

His frown deepened as he ran a hand through his hair. "I need to tell everyone this first thing tomorrow when Dad returns."

Violet hesitated before lying her hand on Henry's arm. "Do you think…if I get Arthur and Guinevere's permission…I can come with you? I know it won't bring my parents back, but I feel I need to follow this through. For my father."

"Of course," he replied, taking her hand in his. "We'll be able to find a place for you and I'll make sure you see this through for him."

"Thank you, Henry." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. It tingled as she pulled back and Henry was certain he had a goofy grin on his face.

Violet looped her arm though his. "Let's go back. Maybe no one will have missed us."

* * *

Regina told Robin about Zelena's visit once all the children were in bed. He frowned, lacing his fingers with hers. "Everything went well?"

"Yes," she replied, leaning against him. "She didn't try anything funny and left when I told her to."

"Good." He kissed her head.

She sighed. "So nothing in Camelot?"

"Not yet," he replied. "That's why Henry wanted to stay. He's going to sleep in Sir Gawain's rooms and go through more of his books for me."

"And you're sure he'll be safe?"

"Yes. He's not leaving the castle and so will have Arthur and all his knights to protect him."

She hummed, rubbing her side where she still had the scar from Excalibur. Though she admitted her part in that fiasco, she still was wary of the king of Camelot. She just hoped Henry fared well in his court. "If anything happens to him, I will have your head," she threatened, voice low.

"Of course." He picked up the remote. "Now, shall we start our evening of 'Netflix and chill'?"

A half hour into their movie, it was long forgotten. She was now straddling him, her shirt long gone as well as his. Her bra had also been tossed aside and his hot mouth was sucking on her breast. Regina laced her fingers through his blond hair, keeping him at her breast as she grinded against him.

He was hard already, his cock tenting his jeans. She rubbed herself against it, letting her lacy panties brush against her clit. They were soaked but she didn't mind. Not with how good it felt against her sensitive nub, how it sent jolts of pleasure coursing through her when combined with Robin's teeth tugging on her nipple.

She moaned. "I love you. Don't stop."

Releasing her nipple, he grinned at her. "Have no intentions of it, milady. Not until we both come."

"Good," she grunted. "Pants off?"

"Not yet." He tugged down her zipper, sliding a finger between her panties and her vulva. It grazed her clit, sharpening her pleasure.

She dropped kisses into his hair in between moans as his finger slid inside her, pumping lazily. He knew where her spot was, knew where to press to have her babbling, but he avoided it. Tonight was going to be a drawn out affair and she tingled with excitement.

Despite her flushed skin, goose bumps rose on her arms and the temperature dropped in the room. It felt more like the middle of January rather than June and she frowned, pulling Robin from her breast. "Something's wrong."

"Is it the children?" he asked before shivering. He frowned. "Did the heater break?"

"This is unnatural," she replied, eyes glancing around to take in the room.

Nothing was out of place. Several framed pictures lined their hearth and the TV rested against the opposite wall. Curtains covered the windows but Regina's attention was still drawn to it. "I think someone's outside," she whispered.

"Stay here. I'll go look." He frowned, dumping her on the couch. With a flick of his wrist, his bow appeared in his hands and his quiver strap rested against his bare chest.

Robin disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke and once he was gone, Regina retrieved her bra and shirt. She put them back on as she approached the window. Pressing against the wall, she used her magic to pull back the curtains a bit to check outside. Nothing appeared in her eye line, but that didn't matter.

The room's temperature continued to plummet and her breath soon appeared before her, hanging in the air as she shivered. Regina headed toward he door, wondering if Robin had found anything.

He opened the door, frowning. "There's nothing out there."

"It's freezing in here," she pointed out.

"What do you think it…" He trailed off as their eyes met and Regina wondered if he had the same sinking feeling she did.

They turned and raced up the stairs, reaching the top as a scream came from Honor's room. Regina's heart stopped as she flung the door open with her magic, Robin already pulling an arrow.

Honor was fighting against the shrouded figure, as much as a five-years-old could. Regina darted forward, producing a fireball. "You let her go or I'll send you to hell!" she snarled.

It glanced up at her—or raised what she thought was its head—before turning back to Honor. Robin fired an arrow, which passed through it and lodged into the wall behind their daughter's bed. "What the hell?" he yelled.

Regina let loose her fireball and the figure let Honor go. She scooped up her daughter as Robin abandoned his arrows in favor of his own magic. He sent a bolt of blue magical lightning at it, evaporating the figure.

She hugged Honor close as the temperature began to warm up. Robin hurried over to them, wrapping his arms around them. "It's gone," he sighed.

"But not for good," Regina replied. "You just chased it off. It's going to be back."

Honor whimpered as Haven and Roland appeared in the doorway. "Mom? Papa? What happened?" he asked.

Robin dropped to his knees in front of them. "Are you two okay? Did that thing try to hurt you?"

"No," Haven replied as Roland shook his head. Robin held them close as Regina continued to rock a shaking Honor.

"They got into the house, Mom," she whimpered. "We're not safe here."

Regina rubbed her back, grimacing. "I know, baby. But your father and I are going to do everything to make sure it can't get back in."

"Promise?" She sniffed.

"We promise," Robin said, a hard look in his eyes. He glanced at Regina, nodding. They would do anything to keep their children safe.

Anything.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well, hello, Violet! She's now coming along for the ride—will the True Love Armada have a new ship in this story? Time will tell!

So who is the creature? Does it want to become a Dark One? Or was it once a Dark One? Hmm…

To my American readers: Happy 4th of July!

To everyone else: Happy weekend!

-Mac


	6. Truth

Chapter 6: Truth

Robin yawned as he stepped into Camelot. After chasing off the creature, he and Regina had taken their kids down to the living room and placed several additional wards on the room. They then made a fort and everyone slept on a giant mattress Regina had conjured. All except Robin, who sat in a chair and kept watch.

They had gotten too complacent and foolishly thought the house was safe. He was not going to make that mistake again. Not with four of the most precious people in his life at stake.

"Dad? Dad!" Henry's shout startled Robin, who realized he had been walking blindly around Arthur's castle.

Robin grimaced before smiling. "Sorry. I'm a little dead on my feet."

"A little?" Henry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We had an incident last night. The creature made it into the house and tried to take Honor."

Henry blanched. "It came into the house? What about all the protection spells you and Mom put up?"

"It got past them," he replied. "She's at her vault now looking up stronger ones. We may even have to turn to Rumple for…well…"

"Darker ones?"

Robin sighed, nodding. "I know we should stay away from them…"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think. Dad, I had a breakthrough last night thanks to Violet," Henry said.

"Violet?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "And who, pray tell, is this Violet?"

"I am." A young woman about Henry's age bounded up to them, wearing a cloak and clutching a bag.

Robin's eyebrow went up further as he realized that she was dressed for a trip. "I see. And are you coming with us?"

"Please? This research was my father's last project and I wish to see it through for his sake," she said.

"I see. We'll make a room up for you then. Unless you want to stay somewhere else. I can understand that." Robin held out his hands for her bag. "Can I take that for you?"

She held it closer. "I'd rather hold onto it, if you don't mind. But thank you for the offer."

"Of course. I should probably talk with Arthur and Guinevere first, though," he said, moving to step around the two.

Henry blocked his path. "That creature already tried to take Honor. We need to go home and tell everyone what Violet has found for us."

Robin furrowed his brow, looking between them. "Violet, you do have permission to come with us, right? I don't want an angry knight following me home."

"No, I do. Arthur and Guinevere said as long as I stay close to you and Queen Regina, I can come," Violet assured him. "Henry is right, though. This creature might be dangerous."

"They also may be trying to escape the teasing of the court. For they disappeared for some time during last night's dancing," Arthur's voice echoed behind them.

Henry flushed, redness creeping up his neck to his face. "Violet was showing me her father's research. That's all."

Robin met Arthur's eyes, twinkling with mirth. A mischievous feeling came over him and he turned back to his son. "Show you research? Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?"

"Dad!" Henry's face was entirely red now and Violet no longer could meet their eyes. And Robin was enjoying every moment of it.

He met Arthur's eyes and it was clear the king was enjoying it as much as him. "You and Queen Regina should keep an eye on these two," he told Robin.

Robin nodded. "We will. Come on then, you two. Let's go home."

* * *

Regina didn't like to bring the children to the vault. It wasn't a place for them and filled with items that could hurt them. But it was also the safest place in Storybrooke right now, so she had no choice.

They didn't mind. Roland kept his sisters occupied in the corner, helping them color, while she dug into her stacks of books. One of them had to have a good ward to keep that thing from coming into her house again.

She heard a door open and then Honor's cry of "Papa! Henry!" Regina glanced up to see Robin scooping up both their daughters as Roland exchanged a complicated handshake with Henry. And just beyond her family was a young woman with dark hair clutching a bag.

Regina stood and approached her, smiling at her. "Hello. And you are?"

"This is Violet," Henry said, taking her arm gently. "Her father was one of Arthur's knights and had a lot of research we can use."

"I wanted to come and see this through. For his sake," she explained, still hugging the bag. "I hope I'm not an imposition."

Regina shook her head. "Of course not. We'll make up the guest bedroom for you once we get back home."

"Are we going home soon? I'm starving," Haven said, clinging to her father. In Robin's other arm, Honor nodded in agreement.

"We'll go home soon, baby girl. I need to find the right runes for my spell and then we'll all be safe from that creature." She rubbed Haven's leg.

Haven sighed but nodded. "I don't want that creature to hurt us again," she said.

"When can we talk with everyone about the information Violet has?" Henry asked, placing his hand on her back.

"Soon," Regina promised her son. "Can you watch your siblings? Robin, I need your help over here."

He nodded, putting the girls down. Once her feet hit the ground, Haven latched onto Henry while Honor took Roland's hand. Together, they approached Violet and began peppering her with questions. She answered them good-naturedly while Haven continued to cling to Henry, listening.

Robin knelt down next to Regina. "What do you need?"

"To talk away from the children," she replied. "I'm scared none of these wards will work."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before rubbing her arm. "They will work. We'll throw so much magic at the house it will glow if need be."

"We might need some help."

"Then we'll get it." Robin shrugged.

She hesitated. One thought had been dancing in her mind for a few hours and she knew he wasn't going to take it well. But she had to voice it. "We might…We might have to ask my sister for help."

He tensed up beside her, looking like she had just punched him in the gut. "No."

"Let me explain, please," she pleaded.

Robin's eye twitched before he nodded. "Fine. Why do you think we might need Zelena's help?"

"There are some spells that are darker in nature and I don't think we can cast them. Emma certainly can't. That leaves Zelena."

"What about Mal?" he asked.

She sighed, knowing he would go that route. "I would say yes but Mal's softened over the years. She's not as dark as she once was."

"So you think Zelena is our only option?" Robin sighed when she nodded. "Okay. But we only take the cuff off once you, Emma, Mal and I are in place to make sure she doesn't try to make a break for it."

"Of course. I wouldn't just let her loose."

Robin nodded, pinching his nose. "Shall we go feed our children?"

She placed her hand on his arm, sensing he was still upset. "Not yet. I know you're not happy."

"No, I'm not happy. I don't want to put our daughters' safety in the hands of your sister. I still want her far, far away from our family," he replied, voice low and dark.

"I know," she said. "But I really don't see another way."

He nodded. "I believe you. So I may not be happy, but I'll agree to it. To keep you and our children safe."

It was the most she could ask for from him, she knew. Regina gave him a quick kiss before they stood up together. She turned to the small group waiting for them. "Come on. It's time for lunch."

* * *

Later that afternoon, they regrouped with everyone at the library. Violet laid out her father's research for them to peruse. "If you need help understanding his handwriting, let me know," she said.

"I think we'll be fine," Emma replied before looking up at her. "Thank you, though."

Belle began to look through the papers. "Your father did a lot of research and was very thorough."

Violet nodded. "He was tad obsessed."

"Right now, I'd say that was a good thing," Mary Margaret said, picking up a few papers. "We're bound to find the answer in these."

"Violet may already have found it for us," Henry said. He gave her a gentle nudge forward. "Go ahead. Tell them what you told me last night."

She took a deep breath. "I told Henry about how souls sometimes escape the Underworld. In order to remain in this world, they either have to possess the living or find a source of dark magic."

"It would use that dark magic to turn itself into a Dark One," Henry added, freezing Regina's blood.

Robin looked up, frowning. "We destroyed the Dark One. Are you saying it can come back?"

"Always a possibility," Rumple said, rubbing his fingers together as if trying to spark his old magic back. "It would also explain why it wants Honor more than Haven."

Zelena's head snapped up as she frowned. "What do you mean? They both have the same amount of darkness coursing through them."

"Not really," Rumple replied.

Her frown turned into a scowl. "Are you trying to tell me that because she's Regina's, she's more special than my daughter?"

Emma crossed her arms. "You're really turning this into a pissing match? Haven isn't in the same amount of danger. Be relieved about that."

"But why is Honor different than Haven? Is it because of Regina? Or because she was born of soulmates?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's not because they had different mothers. It lies with the girls' father," Rumple replied.

Robin took Regina's hand, giving it a squeeze. They had never intentionally hidden the truth about Honor's conception, but they had never been forthright about it so their friends had their beliefs about when Regina had gotten pregnant. Only three people in the room knew the truth of it—Henry, Mary Margaret and David. It had seemed wrong to ask the Charmings to be Honor's godparents and not entrust them with the truth.

Now, Mary Margaret met her eyes and gave a little nod. She understood what Rumple was implying as well. Regina knew they would have to reveal the truth.

Hook rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What are you trying to get at, Crocodile?"

"What he's trying to say is it has to do with how Honor was conceived," Robin started, hesitant.

"We all assumed you did the deed in Avalon to celebrate being not dark again and Regina being alive," Hook said, motioning between the two of them. "And that's why her middle name is Avalon."

Regina rubbed Robin's arm as she sighed. "That's not why we named her Avalon. And the truth is…I was pregnant when we went to Camelot."

Emma scrunched her nose. "That doesn't make any sense. How would Honor have survived when you died?"

"The healing spells you and I used may not have worked on Regina's wounds but they kept Honor alive until her body was healed in Avalon," Robin explained.

"So wait," Hook said, raising his hand as he puzzled it out. "If she was pregnant before you went to Camelot, then that means…"

Everyone's head turned to Robin as the truth sunk in for them. He sighed and nodded. "Yes. I was still the Dark One."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Rumple asked.

"I knew," Henry piped up. "So did Grandma and Grandpa."

Emma looked at her parents. "You knew?"

"We are her godparents, Emma," Mary Margaret pointed out.

Zelena frowned, leaning forward. "So, wait, because he was the Dark One, Honor is more powerful than my daughter? Is that what I'm getting?"

They groaned but Mal nodded. "I don't know about Emma, but I was always able to detect that little girl's magic, even when she was in the womb. So yes, I'd say Honor is more powerful than Haven."

"We've always worried about her chances of turning dark," Regina said, hugging herself. "We never really stopped to concern anyone using her dark magic for themselves."

Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "We know this won't change how much you all care for Honor but hope you can understand why we might not have disclosed this earlier."

Mal sighed. "I wish you would've trusted me, but yes, I understand."

"Me too," Hook said, surprising Regina. "Given how people can still react to Robin…If they had even an inkling about Honor…"

He didn't have to finish his statement. Regina pressed herself against Robin, who rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead. Their little girl was not going to face the same ostracizing they had as the Dark One and Evil Queen, even if it was the last thing they did.

"So we know what the creature wants, which is my niece and maybe my daughter as a backup power source," Zelena said, annoyed. "Do we know who it is? If it's an escaped soul from the Underworld, it had to have been a person once upon a time."

"If I had to hazard a guess, it was probably a Dark One itself. That's why it knows to get the dark magic," Rumple said. "And why it would want to become a Dark One. It misses the power."

Emma frowned. "Are you sure of that? Do all former Dark Ones miss it?"

"Yes," Rumple and Robin said together.

Regina looked up at her husband, surprised. He didn't meet her eyes and she wondered why. Was he ashamed of the part of him that still longed for the freedom the darkness seemed to grant? Freedom from one's conscious, from caring about how actions had consequences? There was no need to feel so because she understood it well.

"It'll be hard to figure out which former Dark One it is. There have been many. But Lady Violet here has given us a good place to start," Rumple said.

Violet smiled, relaxing. "I'm glad I've been able to help. May I assist you? Please?"

"Of course," Belle assured her, squeezing her hand. "We'll be happy to have you around."

Mary Margaret took a deep breath before smiling. "Well, I think it's time for dinner. Who's up for a trip to Granny's?"

* * *

Robin laid on Honor's bed, his little girl curled up against him. Exhaustion was setting in but he wasn't going to chance that thing tearing her from her bed. Not when they hadn't been able to cast the wards Regina believed would better protect the house.

"Robin?" Regina asked softly, appearing in the doorway. She wore her pajamas under her robe. "Are you coming to bed?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to spend the night here."

"You need sleep. You'll be absolutely useless to us if you run yourself ragged and I won't allow it."

Robin sighed. "I'll catch a nap. But I'm not leaving Honor defenseless."

"If you don't get a proper night's sleep, you'll be doing just that. You know your magic goes haywire when you're exhausted." Regina gave him a pointed look, making him recall his early days with magic…

 _Regina was sick, having caught a virus going around Storybrooke. Dr. Juno had assured them that she would be fine and their unborn daughter would be unaffected, but she was unable to give Regina anything for it. She was just going to have to wait until her own body beat the bug inside her._

 _So Robin took her home and put her straight to bed. He tended to her and the children, sending Henry to stay with Emma and Killian. "Are you sure?" Henry had asked, holding his overnight bag as he stood in the doorway. "I can help you here."_

 _"I'll be fine, Henry. And this way, you won't get sick," he told the boy._

 _For the first day, Robin did have everything under control. He prepared dinner for himself and Roland before getting Regina to eat some soup. As he fed Haven, Robin also checked Roland's homework before getting both children ready for bed. It was a peaceful start to the night._

 _It didn't last long, though. Haven kept Robin up most of the night. She remained fussy throughout the morning and even Roland seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He kept complaining and sniping at his father until he was on his bus, his poor attitude now a problem for Mary Margaret to sort out._

 _Haven took her bottle but spit it out before finishing while Regina spent the morning locked in the bathroom, retching. Robin had called for Belle to help him with the baby while he tended to Regina, but there was little even she could do to soothe Haven. She left him with a baby girl who refused to nap or even out of someone's arms just as his hyperactive son returned home._

 _By that night, he was beyond tired. Roland, thankfully, had gone down easily. Yet Haven still would not sleep. He sat with her in the rocker, bouncing her. "Come on, sweet girl. Can't you give Papa a few hours of sleep? Please?" he pleaded._

 _She cried louder, though, and he sighed. "How about I sing you a lullaby? You love it when I sing."_

 _Haven continued to cry through his song and Robin had to give up. At that time, the lights began to flicker. Just what he needed._

 _"Robin? Robin, something's wrong in the bathroom," Regina called out, her voice hoarse and cracking._

 _Rocking Haven still, Robin hurried to the master bathroom. Like the nursery, the lights were flickering and water was filling up in the tub. "It just went nuts," Regina said, sitting up in their bed._

 _"Okay. Let me see if I can put Haven down for a few minutes and fix…" Robin jumped as a nearby lamp exploded, plunging the room into darkness. "Shit."_

 _"Robin? Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah…Yeah. I guess Haven's magic might be going a bit crazy."_

 _"She's not strong enough to do this alone," Regina said and he could see her dark form coming toward him. "I think it's you as well."_

 _Robin was confused. "Me?"_

 _Did you get any sleep last night?"_

 _He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm fine though."_

 _"No, you're not." He heard Regina move away from him, heading for the bed. "Go turn off the water. I'm going to call Mal and see if she can watch the children while you get a good night's sleep. Then your magic will stop going haywire."_

 _"Because I'm tired?"_

 _Regina got her lamp working again and picked up her cellphone. "Magic is tied to our emotions, Robin. When we get too tired, we can't control either. She's probably the tub and you're the lights. So Mal will tend to her and you'll get some sleep and everything can start working normally again!"_

 _She then groaned, clutching her stomach. "And quickly, before I get to play another game of the virus or morning sickness?"_

 _Though Robin never thought he'd be asking Maleficent to babysit his children, he willingly handed Haven over to her and went to sleep in one of the guest rooms. When he awoke the next morning, his daughter was her usual cheerful self and Roland was in a much better mood. Regina started to keep more down and everything was working again._

 _From then on, he and Regina always made sure no one with magic got to the point that they would lose control of their magic._

Now, he sighed. "I promise to get some sleep. I'll sleep in here. Then I can protect Honor as well."

"What about me?" Haven padded into the room, rubbing her eye with hand while the other arm clutched her teddy close.

Robin sat up, sighing as guilt flooded him. He was focused on Honor because they believed the creature really wanted her, but there was still a chance it would take Haven as well. So he held out his arm to her. "You too, sweetheart. Come here."

Haven clutched Regina's robe, though, frowning. "I don't think we'll all fit. Can't we sleep in your bed again?"

"I think that's a good idea," Regina replied, looking at him. "Plenty of room and there will be two of us to protect you."

Nodding, Robin gathered up Honor and then scooped up Haven. He followed Regina back to their room, where they tucked their girls into their bed. As Honor continued to sleep on, Haven curled up against her sister before falling back to sleep.

Regina laid her hand against his cheek. "You've been quiet all evening. Talk to me. Partners, remember?"

"I just feel so guilty," he said. "It's my fault, because I became the Dark One and couldn't control my selfish desires."

"I was a willing participant in Honor's conception, Robin. So we both share some of the blame," she reminded him. She tilted his head so he looked her in the eyes. "Is this because you still feel the pull toward the power offered by dark magic?"

He grimaced, knowing after his confession earlier that they would have to talk about it. Most days, he could ignore it and it was almost like he didn't feel it. But then there were the days, ones like now when his family was under attack, that he longed for how dark magic would take care of everything. How he could easily ignore his conscience because of it.

Regina kissed his cheek. "It's okay, you know that, right? I feel the same pull every day myself. But with your love and the love of our children as well as the support of our friends, I fight it and I overcome it daily."

"I sometimes fear I'm losing," he admitted, kissing her brow. "And that I'll hurt you or the children."

"I have the same fear," she told him, kissing his knuckles.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes before he asked: "So how do we conquer our fear?"

"Together. We remind each other that we are not losing and that we are stronger united," Regina said, smiling. "How is that?"

"I can do that." He kissed her, glad he was sharing his life with someone who understood the darkness inside him.

She pulled away, crawling into bed next to Honor. "Are you coming?" she asked.

He nodded, sliding in next to Haven. Robin kissed all three of his girls good night before plunging the room into darkness so they could get some sleep.

* * *

Zelena was surprised to open her front door and find her sister in the hallway. In the five years since Haven's birth, Regina had never visited her apartment. So it set her on edge immediately and she grew defensive. "I haven't done anything," she said.

"I know. That's not why I'm here." Regina glanced behind Zelena. "Can I come in?"

"Fine." She stood aside, letting her sister into her apartment before closing the door again.

Regina stood in her living room, looking around. It wasn't a big room but Zelena had tried to make it homey with a black leather couch and oversized green armchair that she liked to curl up in on winter nights with a hot toddy. She had a TV set up and a growing movie collection, including many children's movies for when she could finally bring Haven here for some time together. There was even a toy chest sitting in the corner, waiting for her.

Zelena crossed her arms. "Are you here for a tour? Because there's not much else to see, I'm afraid."

It was the truth. She had a small kitchen with a tiny table that only had two chairs, though she only used one. Beyond her living room was her small bathroom—just a toilet, sink and shower stall—and her bedroom.

Regina shook her head. "No, I'm not here that. Though I do like your apartment. It seems cozy."

"It is," Zelena said. "It would be even cozier if you let Haven at least visit."

That comment earned her a pointed look from Regina and Zelena clamped down on the topic.

"Anyway. I'm here to ask for your help," Regina said.

Zelena let out a dry laugh. "My help? Really?"

Regina remained solemn, nodding. "As you know, all the spells and enchantments Robin, Emma, Mal and I put on that house failed. The creature got inside and to Honor. So I've been looking up new ones. And I found one that looks particularly powerful."

"But particularly dark," Zelena guessed. When Regina nodded, she frowned. "So you thought of me? You still think I'm the villain."

"No, it's not that. It's just you still exist in enough of a gray zone that you could go either way easily. So you can be dark enough to cast this spell."

It didn't appease Zelena and she was very tempted to say no, just to spite her sister. But instead, she decided to see how this could work to her advantage. "And what do I get out of this?"

Regina paused for a moment, blinking a few times as if she was just expecting Zelena to agree to do it without asking any questions. "I…What do you want?"

"Really? What's the one thing I always want? More time with my daughter," she replied. "I'm not asking for much. Just an extra hour or so. Maybe to have a visit here?"

"I…I guess I can discuss it with Robin," Regina replied, biting her lip. "So will you do it? Will you help protect Haven and the rest of our family?"

Zelena knew she couldn't say no. Not with Haven's safety on the line. So she nodded. "Let me know when and where. I'll be there."

Regina's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank you so much. I'll give you a call when everything is set up."

"Okay." An awkward silence fell on them. Zelena glanced around. "Do you…Do you want anything? I can make us some tea and I might have some cookies around."

"Oh…Uh, no. I should head home and start dinner myself. You…You take care of yourself and have a nice evening." Regina headed toward the door.

Zelena let her show herself out.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for the delay with this. The funny thing was the chapter was ready but it was a long week at work, so I kept conking out early and not getting my editing done. Then I went to a baseball game Friday night and to my aunt's yesterday…It's actually early on Sunday and I'll probably turn in once this is posted because I'm still tired.

As for what happened about Comic Con, re: Adam, Eddy and any chance of a future for Robin Hood…yeah, I'm too exhausted to properly process it. Just know I continue to rage against them for now.

See everyone at the end of the week for the next chapter of "Crown My Heart"!

-Mac


	7. Working Together

Chapter 7: Working Together

Robin frowned. "I don't think I feel comfortable letting Haven visit there. Is Zelena's apartment safe?"

"It looked so," Regina said, cleaning the dishes. "And she had a lot of things for a child. So she's prepared for Haven."

"To stay. Even without her magic, how do we know she'll let Haven leave when that hour is up?"

It was his ultimate fear when it came to letting Zelena have more time. That one day he'd put his sweet girl's hand in hers and the next time he'd see her would be years later, wearing black and snarling like her mother. Robin wasn't going to let her turn Haven wicked.

Regina set down her towel and took his hands in hers. "Because I suggested letting Haven go over to Zelena. I didn't say we had to leave them alone together."

He breathed out in relief before feeling guilty. Robin should've known and trusted that Regina wouldn't suggest that. "Right, of course. Though I don't think I could be in such a confined space with her."

"Don't worry. If we agree to this, you don't have to come. Emma and I can go."

"Two of you?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "I can keep an eye on Zelena and Emma can keep an eye on me. Because I don't think I could handle being in such confined spaces with my sister for that long."

He chuckled, pulling her into his embrace. "Emma might do her in first."

"Good point. We should probably have Snow on standby. She'll be able to talk us down, right?"

Robin took a deep breath. "Are we really doing this? Are we going to let Haven go to Zelena's apartment?"

"No! I don't want to go to Aunt Zelena's!" Haven protested. They turned to find her standing in the kitchen doorway, trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart." Robin sank to his knees and gathered her to his chest. He stroked her hair as he stood. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Regina nodded, rubbing her back. "Papa's right, sweetheart, but are you sure you don't want to give a chance? Aunt Emma and I will be right beside you."

Haven shook her head. "It's not safe. I want to stay with my family."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to go to Aunt Zelena's. Not until you're ready," Robin said, partially relieved to have a reason to say no. He continued to rock his sniffling daughter as Regina moved back to the sink to finish drying the dishes.

Robin saw tension in her shoulders, meaning there was something she wanted to say but not in front of the children. And he had a feeling it was about Zelena. He kissed Haven's head, hoping to put that conversation off for as long as possible.

"Daddy?" Honor entered the kitchen, looking up at her sister. "Is Haven okay?"

He smiled, pulling his other daughter close. "She's fine. Why don't we go into the living room and play a game?"

She nodded, taking his hand. Robin glanced over his shoulder at Regina. She continued to stare at the dishes in the sink and he sighed, knowing it would come to a head eventually.

But for now, he was going to play games with his darling daughters.

* * *

Regina sat at her vanity, brushing her hair, when Robin entered their room after tucking in their girls. He closed the door and sat on the bed, flicking his wrist to soundproof the room. "Okay," he said, voice low. "Let's have it."

"Have what?" she asked, putting her brush down. She turned to face him.

He shook his head. "You're upset. I can tell. So let's talk it out, okay?"

"Fine." Regina stood and sat down next to him on the bed. "We can't keep caving into Haven so quickly."

"I'm not going to make her do something or be with someone who makes her so upset," he replied.

She sighed, knowing she didn't want to do the same thing. But there had been one thought nagging at her since her talk with her sister. "Have you ever thought that maybe the reason Haven doesn't want to spend time with Zelena is because we're always so mad at her?"

"To be fair, Zelena deserves our anger most of the time," Robin said.

"True," Regina conceded, "but at the same time, I don't think Haven will ever have a relationship with Zelena until we show her that there's nothing to worry about. I don't want her to look back years from now and have any regrets about this."

Like she had. Regina regretted not being able to know her sister when they were younger. Maybe so much could've been different in their lives. Perhaps she could've kept Zelena from turning wicked while Zelena kept her from going evil. There could've been a chance they wouldn't have been at each other's throats and, more importantly, Robin wouldn't have been hurt.

He sighed, nodding. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to Zelena about this, because she also has a role in getting Haven to trust her."

"Good point," Regina conceded, knowing he was right. There was going to have to be compromises and changes from all parties involved. "So I'll try to set something up with Zelena and we can all talk."

"I'll agree to talk," he said before rubbing his neck. "Haven and Honor are sharing a bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."

She frowned, shaking her head. "You sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on their floor."

"No, Regina, I'm not going to be comfortable while you're not. I'm the one used to sleeping on the ground, remember?"

"Are your neck and back bothering? No lying," she warned him. She knew Robin would put his own pain before his family and she wasn't going to let him.

He grimaced, nodding. "The stress probably isn't helping either."

"I imagine it's not." She kissed his neck before standing. "I've slept on the floor plenty of times, Robin. Let me do it tonight."

She knew she had him there. Regina had slept on the floor when the children were sick, when Haven had first moved into her bed and had been convinced there was a monster under it, and when Roland briefly had been sleepwalking. The floor was fine for her for a night or two. Robin needed the mattress and support more.

He sighed. "Alright. But just for tonight. I don't want you to end up in the position I'm in."

"Deal," she replied, standing. "We'll alternate nights, though hopefully Zelena can cast that spell soon."

"Is she refusing to do it? Dragging her feet?" He frowned.

Regina shook her head. "She wants to do it as soon as possible for Haven's sake. We just need a few things."

"Nothing dangerous, right?" He gave her a look, warning her to tell him the truth.

"Right," she assured him. "Just a few things not regularly found in Maine. But they should be around somewhere."

Robin nodded, kissing her. "Have a good night, lovely. And remember I'm just down the hall if you need me."

"The same for me," she reminded him, before gathering some blankets and pillows. She gave him another smile before heading down to Haven's room for the night.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Henry's door and he set down his book, climbing off his bed. Opening the door, he was surprised to find Violet on the other side. "Is something wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

She hesitated before looking down at the floor. "I can't sleep. Everything feels and sounds strange."

"We can fix that," Henry replied, stepping out into the hallway. "I can talk to my parents. I'm sure they can use their magic to make things more comfortable for you."

"I don't want to be a bother. Maybe…Maybe a midnight snack will help?" she suggested, hugging herself.

He nodded, holding out his arm. "Then let me escort you to the kitchen, milady, and we'll see what we have."

She took it with a giggle and he guided her downstairs. It felt nice to have her on his arm, to have her so close. He wondered if that was why his parents held hands whenever they could, so they could always be close to each other.

They entered the kitchen and he flipped on the light. Violet stared at it, shaking her head. "I still can't go over all the magic you have here."

"It's not magic," Henry answered, "it's technology. Outside of Storybrooke, magic doesn't exist in this world."

"So everyone has lights like this in this world?"

"If they have access to electricity, yes," Henry replied, believing it too late to discuss the inequities that exist in this world.

He set down a small plate with a slice of apple pie on it. "Do you want ice cream with this?"

"Ice cream?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

"Oh, you'll love it." He opened the freezer and pulled out the container of vanilla ice cream from it. "Trust me."

She smiled at him. "I do."

It sent his heart racing and he hoped he wasn't blushing as he scooped the ice cream onto their pie slices. He slid the plate over to her and joined her at the table after returning the carton to the freezer.

Violet took a tentative bite of the apple pie and ice cream. Her eyes widened and she stared at it in amazement. "This is delicious!"

"I knew you would like it," he said. "There's a lot of good food in this world for you to try. Granny's is the best for that."

"I loved her…what was it again? A ham…hamburger?" Violet looked to him for confirmation. When he nodded, she smiled. "Yes. I loved that."

He smiled, leaning closer to her. "Maybe tomorrow you can try spaghetti and meatballs. And I'm sure one of these days, Mom will make her lasagna. She makes the best."

Violet leaned closer as well. "What else is there to see in this world?"

"Everything," he replied, voice a whisper. "If you want to, that is."

"Henry and Violet sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Roland sang, standing in the doorway.

Henry shot up, approaching his brother. "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted a glass of water," Roland said, crossing his arms.

"Why not get it from the upstairs bathroom?"

"Because it tastes better from the pitcher Mom keeps in the fridge! We all know that."

Henry sighed. "Fine. Just be quick about it, got it?"

"Maybe he wants some pie too?" Violet asked. "With ice cream?"

"Of course he wants that. But it's too late for him to be eating it." Henry poured Roland a glass from the pitcher of purified water and handed it to his brother. "Go to bed."

Roland glanced at Violet and smirked in a way that unnerved Henry. "Maybe I should stay. Get to know Violet better."

"We can do that in the morning, Roland. Good night," she said, smiling gently at him.

The boy sighed. "Fine. Thanks for the water, Henry. I'll leave you and Violet alone."

Roland wiggled his eyebrows before leaving the kitchen. Henry sighed as he took his seat again. "I'm sorry about him. He's usually not like that."

"He seems sweet," she replied. "You're lucky to have so many siblings. I always wanted a brother or sister."

"I thought the same way. And then I got two little brothers and three little sisters. Don't get me wrong, I love them dearly. But sometimes, I miss being an only child."

She shrugged. "Well, I can't wait to spend time with your siblings. And help save your sisters."

"Thank you for that," he said, sincerely. Memories of his terrified sisters popped into his mind and his stomach turned at what they were going through. "Haven and Honor are important to me. I'll do anything to keep them safe."

She took his hand, squeezing it. "We'll do that, Henry. I promise you."

He smiled at her. "Come on. Let's finish our pie and get some rest. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

* * *

Zelena met Regina at the library the next morning, surprised when her sister held out a cup of coffee to her. "I picked this up for you from Granny's. I asked her to make it how you like it."

"Thank you," she replied. When she tried it, it was made with extra milk just like she liked.

Regina continued: "Belle thinks she has a lead on the type of stone we need. She's going to meet us here to tell us more."

Zelena nodded before fiddling with her cup. "Have you thought about what I asked? Did you talk about it with Robin?"

"I did," Regina replied and Zelena found her heart racing in anticipation. Her sister pressed her lips together. "We want to have a discussion with you first."

Zelena's stomach sank and she scowled. "Of course. It's just a courtesy before you say no, right? To appease your conscience?"

"Not at all. We want work with you to make Haven more comfortable being with you," Regina said.

Still suspicious, Zelena only replied: "Oh?"

Regina nodded. "I think the three of us can figure out a way so that she will start seeing you in a more positive light."

"Yes, I think we do," she agreed, though she believed it was mostly on her sister and that blasted thief to do so. "When do you want to meet?"

"Soon," Regina said. Zelena bit back her groan. Could her sister get any vaguer?

Instead, she nodded. "Soon works for me."

Belle raced down the sidewalk, pulling out her keys as she ran. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me."

"No, not at all," Regina said. "Zelena and I were just having a little chat. Catch your breath and then we'll go in."

"That's okay. I can catch my breath once we're inside," Belle replied, unlocking the door. She opened it and let Regina and Zelena enter.

Belle placed her bag down behind the desk. "Violet will be stopping by later so we continue her father's research. But I found something that could help you yesterday."

"Good. Where is it?" Regina glanced around at the dusty books.

Zelena focused on not sneezing. She glared at Belle. "Don't you ever clean this place? I thought you would be on top of that."

Belle glared at her. "You're only here because Regina brought you. Otherwise, I wouldn't want you anywhere near here."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You held the man I love hostage, stole his brain and turned him into your pet. Remember?" Belle crossed her arms.

Zelena scowled again, pointing to her sister. "She did far worse to you. Actually locked you up, took your heart…remember? Why does she get a pass?"

Belle glanced over at Regina. "We've discussed our past, Zelena. Regina's apologized and I've accepted it. And I think we also understand each other a bit more."

"We have," Regina agreed. She then turned to Zelena. "So stop being a child and let Belle tell us what she found."

Clamping down on her anger, Zelena nodded and followed the two in the library's backroom. The entire time, she kept repeating to herself: _It's for Haven._

* * *

Robin, Will and Little John patrolled the woods together. As they walked through, eyes peeled for whatever was attacking the girls, he recounted his conversation with Regina to them. Will let out a low whistle. "So you're really going to let Haven go over to Zelena's?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I'm willing to talk about it."

Little John shook his head. "I don't think we should trust Zelena. At all."

"I generally agree but…" Robin hesitated before sighing. "But then I think about Regina. Someone had to give her a chance to change and believe in her. Then over time, more people started to believe in her as well. Maybe we need to do the same with Zelena."

Will and John stopped and Robin turned back to find them both staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"You really think Zelena can be redeemed?"

"Regina was," Robin pointed out.

His friends looked at each other before Will sighed. "From what we've heard, Regina wanted to be redeemed. Do you think Zelena wants to be redeemed or just wants Haven?"

"I don't know. That's what I hope to figure out by talking with her."

"You think she'll be truthful?" John asked.

Robin shrugged. "Maybe I should find a truth potion to give her. I'm sure Regina has one somewhere."

They laughed before Robin's phone began ringing. He picked it up, concerned when he saw Ashley's number on his screen. "Hello?"

"Papa?" Haven's little voice came over the speaker.

His stomach turned as he asked: "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I don't feel so good. My tummy hurts."

Robin hesitated. "Are you sure? Or are you just scared about that creature?"

"I'm scared," she admitted, "but it's not why my tummy is upset."

He heard the phone change hands and Ashley next spoke: "Robin, she does have a low-grade fever. She can certainly stay here…"

"No, no. I'll come get her. Just clear the usual spot and I'll magic myself in there."

"Okay. Do you want me to get Honor and Roland ready to leave as well?"

Robin paused before saying: "No, they can stay. I'm sure they're having a lot of fun. And this way I can focus on Haven for a bit."

"So you're coming, Papa?" Haven asked after Ashley handed her the phone again.

He smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. I'll be right there. Love you."

"I love you too," she said before hanging up.

Robin put his phone away before turning to Will and Little John. "I need to go to Haven. You two will keep Regina safe?"

They nodded, both gripping their bows tighter. "If anything is running around this forest, it won't get to Regina. You have my word," Will said.

"And I'll keep my eyes on Zelena as well," Little John added. "Make sure she doesn't do anything but whatever she and Regina need to do to keep you lot safe."

Robin nodded, thanking them again before concentrating on Ashley's office. It was the safe place he always magicked himself too, certain he wouldn't hurt a child or end up riling up a parent who still saw him as evil. His magic thrummed in his vein and he felt the telltale pull at his navel.

"Papa!" Haven exclaimed. He opened his eyes just as she launched herself at him, allowing him to catch her easily. She cuddled against him, her little arms around his neck. "Can you make my tummy stop hurting?"

He rubbed her back. "I'm going to try, okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes before resting her head on his shoulder. Ashley handed him Haven's things, smiling. "I hope she feels better."

"Thank you," he said, holding his daughter's bag tightly. "Regina should be back later for Honor and Roland."

"Don't worry. I hope to see you soon, Miss Haven." Ashley rubbed the girl's leg before stepping back.

Robin raised his wrist, engulfing them in his dark blue smoke to take them home. There, he would cocoon her in blankets on the couch, put on _Brave_ for her and try to figure out what was making her stomach hurt.

* * *

"What do you mean Haven is sick?"

Regina put up her arm, keeping her sister from lunging at Will and Little John. She pressed her lips together and asked: "What did Robin say?"

"From what we can tell, it sounded like Haven had a tummy ache. He took her home to coddle her and probably feed her bland foods to get her stomach to calm down," Will said. "He asked us to protect you while you're out here."

Zelena scowled, motioning to their crossbows. "You think those will do anything against that creature? It has some form of magic after all."

"Zelena," Regina warned her sister. "We need all the help we can get. And by now, Will and Little John know the woods better than anyone. Other than Robin. We also don't know if the creature is in that cave."

The witch huffed. "Whatever. Can we just find this mysterious cave, get this rock and go back so we can finally protect Haven? And maybe I can take care of her for a bit."

"We'll see," Regina replied, narrowing her eyes. She then nodded to Will and Little John, handing the latter the map Belle copied from a book in the library. "We're looking for this."

Little John showed the map to Will, who nodded. "I think I've been there a few times. It's not far away. Follow me."

He led them down a nearby trail, warning them to watch out for underbrush and low hanging tree branches. Regina dodged them easily though Zelena struggled a bit. She could hear her sister muttering under her breath and resisted the urge to roll her eyes every five seconds.

After about a half hour of walking, the cave came into view. Will and Little John motioned for them to wait behind. "We're going to check it out," Little John told them.

"And what if that thing attacks you? What then?" Zelena asked. She held out her arm to Regina. "Take this off me now. We'll be a lot safer."

Regina gave a little laugh. "I'm not so sure. So that is staying on until it becomes absolutely necessary to take it off."

She turned to the two Merry Men. "Be careful, Will. You too, Little John. If you encounter anything, just run. Got it?"

"Appreciate the concern, Regina," Will said, cheekily, "but we'll be fine. Just wait here, okay?"

The two walked down while Zelena and Regina waited side-by-side. Regina could feel the anger radiating off her sister and, sighing, she turned to her. "Just say it."

"Say what?"

"Whatever it is that has you stewing over there," she snapped back.

Zelena growled. "Fine. I hate that you keep treating me like some criminal. I'm not the bad guy, Regina!"

"I'm not saying you're the bad guy," she argued. "But you have to admit that you haven't given us much reason to trust you."

"You won't give me a chance to prove to you that I can be trusted! So of course you still don't trust me!" Zelena yelled.

Regina knew she really didn't have a comeback for that as her sister had a point. So she sighed. "Fine. That's one of the reasons why Robin and I want to talk to you. So can you put the attitude aside for now and then we can hash this out later?"

Zelena sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Haven, not you and certainly not Robin. Got it?"

"I do," she replied, turning back to watch the cave. Little John emerged, waving his arm at them. "That's the signal. Let's go."

"I hope we're not walking into a trap," Zelena muttered.

It was Regina's turn to sigh. "Then they wouldn't be waving us on, would they?"

"Unless that thing has taken hold of them. It is a spirit looking for a corporal body." But Zelena followed her down to the cave.

Little John greeted them. "It's all clear, though Will's still in there just in case. We also think we may have found that stone you're looking for."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

Zelena scoffed. "How? You've never seen it before."

"I've seen plenty of rocks, though, and trust me…this is certainly different from all of those," Little John replied, glaring at Zelena.

Regina held up her hands. "If you don't play nicely, you can wait right here until we come back. Got it?"

"You need me," Zelena reminded her. "Someone who is both dark and good needs to touch the rock, remember?"

Gritting her teeth, Regina realized it was true. "Fine. Just be quiet if you don't have anything helpful to say. Okay?"

Zelena didn't respond but Regina didn't care. She followed Little John into the cave, hoping things didn't take a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **A/N** : Things are pretty tense between Regina and Zelena. Will they ever learn to play nicely? Will their love for Haven lead to a better relationship between the sisters?

Does Haven have just a simple stomach ache?

Will Roland leave his brother and Violet alone?

Stay tuned!

-Mac


	8. Attack

Chapter 8: Attack

Robin laid with Haven on the couch as _Brave_ played for about the third time on the TV. He cradled his daughter close as she clutched his shirt, letting out little groans every now and then.

He rubbed her back. "Can I get you anything, sweetheart?"

"I want Mommy," she said, sniffing.

"She'll be home soon," he replied, concerned. Haven had to be getting worse if she was calling for Regina already.

She started crying. "My stomach really, really hurts, Daddy."

"I know," he said, rubbing her stomach. She was growing pale and he frowned. "Do you need the bucket?"

When she nodded, he used his magic to summon the bucket. It was just in the nick of time as Haven leaned over the side of the couch, throwing up into it. Robin held her hair back until she was done.

She rolled over, groaning. Robin waved his hand to clean the bucket as he used the other hand to check for a fever. "Do you feel better now, sweetheart?"

"No," she sobbed. "I feel worse."

He started to rub her stomach again before pausing. Something seemed off with her sickness, according to his magic. Robin stood, concerned. "Okay. I'm going to see if I can reach Mommy."

She closed her eyes, clutching her teddy bear closer as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Robin didn't move too far away and pulled out his phone. It rang six times before Regina' voicemail picked up. He pinched his nose as he left her a message: "Regina, it's me. Haven's sick and asking for you. There's something…off…about this as well. Please hurry home. We need you."

He hung up, shoving the phone in his back pocket. Robin returned to the couch in time to hold Haven's hair back as she threw up again. As his knees hit the floor, he prayed Regina got his message and returned home soon.

* * *

Regina clicked on her flashlight as she and Zelena followed Little John into the cave. She heard water dripping somewhere and it seemed colder in there than the hot summer day they had left behind. A shiver ran down her spine.

Zelena sniffed. "The air is a bit rank, don't you think? Is that…Is that the smell of death?"

"Zelena, only I would know the smell of death better than you," Regina replied. "Does it smell like death to you?"

"It seems like rotting meat."

Little John sighed. "Be quiet. You don't want to disturb anything that might be calling this place home."

"I thought you cleared this place?" Zelena hissed, eyes narrowing as she glared at Little John. Regina hoped she didn't have to break up any fights.

"Of any obvious threats. We can't clear it of all," Little John replied. "It should be clear to the stone as long as you stay quiet."

Regina glanced over at her sister. "So hush. The sooner we get the stone, the sooner we can all get back to Storybrooke."

Zelena let out another huff but didn't say anything else. Little John met Regina's eyes and she gave him a little nod, encouraging him to lead them deeper into the cavern.

It grew darker the further they went and even Regina's flashlight didn't do much to give them light. She grew confused as she looked back at Little John. "You just left Will in this darkness? Really?"

"He's fine," Little John insisted.

She frowned. "That doesn't really sound like you, Little John."

"You need to stop talking," he hissed, a cold glint in his eyes when he looked at her.

Regina stopped and Zelena did as well. She shared a look with her sister and knew the message was received loud and clear: This was not Little John.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to figure out what had happened to her husband's dearest friends and how she was going to extract herself from this situation along with Zelena. She twitched her fingers, wondering if she can use her magic or not. Or would whatever it is have magic of its own?

"Maybe we should backtrack," Zelena suggested in a whisper.

"What about the real Little John and Will?" Regina whispered back.

"Leave them! They can get out of whatever danger they've gotten themselves into. We need to save ourselves."

Regina glared at her sister. "They are my friends. Will is Haven's godfather!"

"Not by my choice," Zelena spat back. "And really, Regina? Where are your self-preservation instincts?"

"What did I say about talking?" Little John roared as he rounded on them, his eyes glowing unnaturally.

Regina stepped in front of her sister, knowing she had no magic to defend herself. "Who are you and what did you do with Little John?"

He chuckled, a low sound that sounded foreign even coming from John's large frame. "I've borrowed him for a bit."

"Remember what Violet said, about them needing a human host," Zelena whispered in her ear.

Regina nodded, trying to back Zelena and herself up. "Why did you trick us down here? What do you want with us?"

"Your daughters," it hissed. "I need their powers."

"Over our dead bodies!" Zelena yelled.

Little John's lips curled into a cruel smile as he advanced on them. "That can be arranged, believe me."

"Run!" Regina pushed Zelena forward and the two started running, hoping they were following the path out.

They hadn't gotten far when Little John blocked their path, the air crackling around him with the power of the creature. "You're not going anywhere. Not until I get what I want."

"We're not giving you our daughters." Regina conjured a fireball and let it loose at Little John, singeing the man's clothes.

He let out an unearthly shriek and jumped back, patting at his clothes. Regina grabbed Zelena's hand and pushed past him, running toward what she hoped was the cave's entrance.

"Why don't you just use your magic?" Zelena yelled at her. "Zap us out of here!"

"Don't you think I've tried?" Regina shouted back.

"It didn't look like it!"

She sighed. "Well, I did. Something in this cave isn't blocking my magic but it's keeping us from using it to leave."

"So we just have to keep running?"

"Pretty much."

Zelena pushed her into a shadowy nook and held out her arm. "Then take this off me. Let me have a fighting chance. Please."

Regina hesitated. She knew it would be better if both of them had their magic, but she also knew she couldn't trust her sister completely.

"Regina! Are you really going to let us die out of spite?" Zelena hissed.

"Fine," Regina hissed back. She waved her hand over the black cuff and it fell into her other one. "Don't make me regret this."

Zelena rubbed her wrist, grinning. "Now, let's see if we can take down that oaf."

"That oaf is my friend," Regina reminded her. "We want to get the creature out of him."

"Right, right," Zelena said, though Regina doubt she had really heard him. So she was going to have to keep an eye on her sister.

Zelena looked out from their hiding spot. "I don't see him. Let's make a break for it."

"Okay. Be careful." Regina followed her sister as they resumed jogging toward the entrance.

She just hoped they made it before that creature found them again.

* * *

Robin paced the foyer, cell phone in his hand. Haven had fallen into a fitful sleep and her low grade fever had spiked. It had been almost an hour yet Regina hadn't called back. Neither had Little John or Will. A bad feeling was settling deep inside him.

He raised his phone to his ear, counting the rings until: "Robin?"

"Mal," he greeted. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't reach Regina…"

"Shit. Do you need me to go check out that cave?"

"No, no. I'll ask Emma to go instead. I need you to come here and check out Haven. She's sick and it…feels off."

She paused before asking: "Off how?"

"Off like it's caused by magic," he replied. "I can sense it but I'm not as well versed in curses and hexes and the like. Not like you and Regina. And since I can't reach her…"

"I get it. I'll be right over. Keep trying Regina though. Maybe she's just taking longer than we all thought." Mal hung up the phone.

Robin sighed, hoping the woman was right. Before he called Regina, though, he called Emma. "Have you heard from my wife?"

"No," Emma replied. "I was just about to call you to ask you the same thing. I'm grabbing my dad and Killian and we're heading down to the cave."

"Thank you," he said, hearing a knock at his door. He headed toward it as he ended the call with Emma, making her promise to call him with any news.

Robin opened the door and was relieved to find Mal on the other side. "Thank you for coming. She's in the living room."

Mal nodded. "When did the symptoms start?"

"This afternoon, shortly after lunch."

"Do you know what she ate?" she asked, heading into the living room.

Robin followed, frowning. "No. Ashley didn't mention what they ate. But it only affected her, no one else."

"Her food still could've been targeted."

"By that creature?"

Mal shrugged. "We have to assume multiple things. Let me see if I can narrow it down and give us a few more answers."

Robin stood off to the side, biting his thumb as he watched Mal scan a slumbering Haven. Her hands glowed as they slowly inched along his daughter's small form, Maleficent's brow knitted in concentration. The entire time he prayed he was worrying over nothing.

She pulled her hands back. "We need to take Haven to the hospital. Now."

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"It could be if we don't intervene quickly," she replied, picking up the girl. "And I want medical staff standing by. Get your keys and let's go."

Robin hesitated. "Can't we use magic? Won't it be faster?"

"It might be dangerous. So get your keys!" Mal barked. Without waiting for him, she headed toward his car, leaving him to run after her.

* * *

"I think we've been this way before," Zelena moaned.

Regina frowned, shaking her head. "No. I think we just need to keep moving forward."

"Regina, admit it—we're lost! Maybe that creature has us trapped. Either way, we're going to have to fight it. So I suggest we stay put and wait for it to find us," Zelena said, sitting on a nearby rock.

"I'm not turning myself into a sitting duck," Regina argued, hands on her hips. "We'll find a way out of here."

Zelena shook her head. "We need to fight to get out. It's like some boss level on a video game."

"Video game? You play them?" Regina seemed surprised. It didn't quite fit her idea of what Zelena did by herself. Then again, Regina really thought she just sat there plotting ways to destroy her life.

She shrugged. "I got one because I was bored. And I found out I was really good with them and they were a decent way to pass the time. So, yes, I play video games."

Regina was going to reply when Zelena held up her hand, straining to hear something. She frowned. "It's coming."

"So, are we running or fighting?"

"I say fight." Zelena held up her hand, glowing with her green magic. "You can run if you want."

Regina shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. If we run, we run together. If not, we fight together."

"So we fight together?"

"I guess so," she replied, conjuring up a fireball. "But remember we're just trying to stun, not kill."

Zelena let out a sound of disappointment. "You ruin all the fun, sis."

"You frighten me."

Little John rounded the corner, grinning like a madman. "There you are. Now I can get what I want."

"If it's our daughters, you're about to meet two mama bears. And you don't want to mess with them." Zelena hurled a bolt of green magic at John.

He batted it away with a wave of his hand and did the same to the fireball Regina threw at him. "Is that the best the Wicked Witch and Evil Queen have to offer?"

"That was just us warming up!" Zelena yelled back, unleashing a lightning storm on him that illuminated the cave in a strange green glow. Regina had to shield her eyes until it was done.

She gasped when she saw that Little John's shirt was all torn up but that he was still standing, laughing. "Pathetic."

"Where are you getting this magic from?" Regina asked, confused.

He laughed. "Do you think all Dark Ones just lose it? There's still some of it thrumming in our veins. Think of your husband."

"My husband is a different case," Regina replied, brows knitted. "Rumpelstiltskin certainly doesn't have his magic still."

"That's because he's not of my bloodline, like your husband. Like your children," the strange voice coming from Little John's mouth grew deeper.

Regina frowned and she knew Zelena was watching her. "So you're a descendant of Sir Gawain. One of the first Dark Ones."

His lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "I'm not a descendant of Sir Gawain."

"You are Sir Gawain," Zelena said, sounding awed.

"Yes. I found a way out of that hellhole and have come to reclaim the power that has always rightfully been mine." John advanced on them.

Regina and Zelena both took steps away from him. "I don't get it. You were Arthur's most virtuous knight. You are free of the darkness. Why do you want it back?"

He shook his head. "Oh no. You're not going to get me to reveal my evil plan. You're going to take me to your daughters so I can use their dark magic to get mine back."

Zelena stepped forward, snarling. "You'll only get to my daughter over my dead body. I won't let you hurt her."

"I could do with a fight," he replied, cracking John's neck. "And if I need to go over your dead body, I can arrange it."

"You'll have to go through me as well." Regina stepped up, throwing her arm in front of Zelena.

John chuckled. "Good. I can take you both down easily. And then I'll go after that pathetic excuse who calls himself my descendant."

"Only I get to insult Robbie," Zelena shot back.

Regina glared at her sister. "No one gets to insult my husband."

"Gods, do all you two do is bicker? Even when you're working together, you two just fight. It would be amusing if it wasn't so sad." John shook his head.

She felt her sister's gaze on her, but Regina didn't turn her head. There was truth in Sir Gawain's words. Now was not a time for her to argue with Zelena. They needed to work together to keep Haven and Honor safe.

The air started to crackle and Regina grabbed her sister's hand. "We need to run."

"Agreed," Zelena said, voice trembling.

"I'll give you a head start," Gawain said. "Let you think you have a chance and let me have a little fun. Good luck."

The sisters took off running again. Regina prayed they would find an opening or an answer before Gawain grew tired of his games.

* * *

"Regina's car is still here," Killian said, closing the door to the bug. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

Emma frowned, wondering the same thing as she took in Regina's black Mercedes. She didn't drive it much anymore, not with two small children, but Emma knew she still liked to take it out every so often. Regina most likely took it now since her only passenger was Zelena, who had left her hat in the car. Emma doubted she would leave it behind if she did something to Regina.

Yet she couldn't be sure Zelena wasn't involved either.

David left the sheriff's car and approached the two, apprehension in his eyes as he took in Regina's car. "What do you want to do?"

Emma glanced around the woods, as if expecting the sisters to emerge from between the trees sniping at each other but unharmed. "I guess we go find this cave. Check it out."

She led her husband and father down the sloped trail and through the woods as birds chirped overhead. "Belle said it should be this way."

"Should we be armed for this?" Killian asked. "You know, just in case?"

David pulled out his gun. "Here. I got a spare strapped to my leg."

Killian took it, clutching it in his hand as Emma drew closer to where she believed the cave was. They approached a large rock formation and stopped. "This should be it," she said.

"Uh, Swan, I'd hate to point out the obvious, but there's no entrance," he replied.

David nodded. "How did they get in?"

"There must've been magic at play. Let me see if I can pick up any traces of it." She stepped closer to the rock, closing her eyes and concentrating on any magic surrounding the stone.

She started to pick up traces of it and she could tell it was dark. That ruled out Regina as her magical signature was getting lighter and lighter with each passing year. It also didn't strike her as Zelena's either. To Emma, it almost reminded her of their battle against Robin when he was the Dark One.

"There's dark magic at work," she said, backing up. "I think whoever escaped the Underworld still had some magic from his or her time as the Dark One."

"Can ghosts do magic?" Killian asked. "Because isn't this thing essentially a ghost?"

David frowned. "Unless it possessed someone, like Violet said they tend to do. If so, the question is who."

A groan startled them and all three pulled their guns, holding them out as they heard something head toward them. Sticks cracked and stones were kicked aside as Will stumbled from behind a tree, clutching his head. His eyes were unfocused as he took in the trio. "Wh…What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for Regina. Robin can't reach her. Have you seen her?" Emma asked, now more concerned. Will was supposed to be with Regina and Zelena.

He groaned, clutching his head again. "I don't know…I remember being in the woods with Little John and Robin, but everything after that is a blank."

"That's probably thanks to the head wound. We should get him some medical attention," David said, approaching Will to examine the gash on his forehead. Some blood trickled down the side of his face.

Emma nodded but she glanced back at the stone. "We still need to find Regina and Zelena, though. And where's Little John?"

"I think we know who the ghost possessed then," Killian said, eyeing the stones as well. "So how do we get in?"

That was a question Emma couldn't answer.

* * *

"Okay, maybe we are going in circles," Regina admitted as they returned to a familiar stone outcropping. "But where is Sir Gawain?"

"He's a Dark One, though with limited magic, and is probably toying with us. He'll probably come out of the shadows when we're tired and ready to pass out." Zelena frowned as she peered into the darkness.

Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Give up." Gawain's voice echoed in the darkness around them.

"Never," the sisters said in unison. They looked at each other and Regina knew then what they had to do.

They would finally have to truly work with each other if they wanted to get out and protect Haven.

Regina leaned closer to Zelena. "I think if we hit him at the same time, we can take him down."

"No," she said, surprising Regina. "We need to hit the wall with our magic and create an opening. I have a feeling he's sealed us in here, which is why we're going in circles."

The cave began to shake and they struggled to remain standing. Regina reached out and clasped onto Zelena—whether to steady herself or her sister, she wasn't sure. Dust and small stones began to fall from the ceiling of the cavern, threatening to knock them out and possibly bury them. "I think you're on to something," she yelled to Zelena over the din.

"On my mark, throw everything you have at the wall." Zelena held up her hands and Regina followed suit. The Wicked Witch then began to count. "One…two…THREE!"

Regina channeled all her energy into her magic and hurled it at the wall. Her red magic mixed with Zelena's green, almost turning white where they combined and hit the stone. She had to look away due to how bright the light was, making sure not to break her connection even as she felt stones hitting her.

Zelena let out a growl but Regina could tell she was getting tired. They needed to try one last big burst if they had any hopes of escaping. She poured her entire power into her beam as an explosion echoed around her, knocking the sisters to the ground.

"Regina! Zelena!" Emma's voice echoed over them. "Killian, help me with them. We need to get them out of there."

Some grabbed Regina's arm and hoisted her up. "I've got you, Your Majesty," she heard the pirate say. "You just need to help me out a little. Can you walk?"

"I think so," she replied, putting some weight on her legs. They shook but held her up and she took a tentative step forward.

Hook helped her get a good distance away from the cave before her legs gave out under her. They both went down, though she believed he was mostly trying to ease her to avoid any more injuries. She panted and looked up at him. "How's my sister?"

"As weak as you, but out of the cavern," he assured her. "Who attacked you?"

"Little John?" Will asked, staggering up to them. Dried blood crusted his forehead and Regina frowned to see it.

She winced as she tried to stand. "He's been possessed. The thing after Haven and Honor is Sir Gawain himself."

Hook and Will supported her as Little John emerged from the cave. He glanced up at the sky and grinned. "I have some place to be. See you real soon."

Little John crumpled to the ground, unconscious. David approached, checking him and then nodding. "He's alive."

"Oh thank the gods," Will said, breathing out in relief.

Regina turned to him, gingerly touching the cut on his head. "We need to get this checked out."

"We need to figure out where that creep went! What if he's going after Haven and Honor?" Zelena yelled, kneeling in the dirt.

"Haven!" Emma exclaimed. "Robin said she was getting worse and feared it was magical."

"WHAT?" Regina and Zelena yelled. Zelena pulled herself up, almost knocking David down. "We need to go to her, now. Who knows what that freak is going to do to her?"

Emma and David held her back. "Okay, okay. We'll take you and Regina to the hospital. You just need to calm down. You won't be any help to Haven like this," Emma told her.

Zelena fought her still. "Why don't you just use your magic on us? Get us there faster!"

"It's dangerous with us in this state," Regina reminded her. "So stop fighting and we can get to the hospital sooner."

Though anger still radiated off her, Zelena went lax in Emma's grasp and let her drag her up to the yellow bug. Regina dug out her keys and held them out to David. "You scratch it, I kill you."

"Understood," he replied. "Killian, let's switch. I'll take Regina and you help Emma with Zelena."

Will staged forward. "I'll get Little John."

"You're in no shape to help," Regina said, stopping him. "You come with me and David. Emma and Killian can come back for Little John."

They managed to fit everyone within two cars, deciding that someone would come back for the bug since they could better fit Little John in the backseat of the sheriff's car. Regina sat in the front of hers as David sped through town toward the hospital. Her hand shook as she held her phone to her ear.

"Hi, you've reached Robin Locksley-Mills. I am unable to get to my phone. Please leave a message after the tone. And if you're one of my Merry Men, once again, you do not need to shout into the phone. Just speak regularly. I'll hear you."

Regina blew out as the beep echoed in her ear. "Robin, it's me. Call me back. Haven's in danger as well Honor."

She hung up and let her phone fall onto her lap, looking out the window. As Storybrooke whizzed by them, she prayed her daughters were safe and sound from Sir Gawain's evil plot.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the next chapter! Looks like Regina and Zelena have reached a turning point in their relationship. Now we just have to see what Robin thinks and feels as they try to keep Haven and Honor safe.

So the mystery creature is Sir Gawain's spirit. To what lengths will he go to get Haven and Honor?

Find out!

-Mac


	9. The Antidote

Chapter 9: The Antidote

Robin sat between two hospital beds, each hand clasping one of his daughters'. He had already been scared of Haven's sickness and showing up at the hospital to find Ashley had just brought Honor in as well had terrified him. On top of it, he still couldn't reach Regina.

Honor moaned and he turned to face her, brushing her dark hair from her feverish forehead. "Papa," she moaned.

"I'm right here, Princess," he assured her. "What do you need?"

"Mommy."

He sighed, kissing her sweaty forehead. "I know, sweetheart. She's on her way and will be here soon."

"How long is soon?" Haven asked from her bed. She clutched her Teddy bear close and looked near tears again.

"Haven! Honor!" Regina ran into the room, her cheeks red and panic in her brown eyes. Zelena was right behind her, looking just as concerned.

The two girls sat up, reaching for Regina. "Mommy!"

She first kissed Haven's head before kissing Honor's. "I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now, my darlings."

Robin eyed Zelena, who looked ready to rush Haven but was fighting the urge. She hugged herself, watching the scene unfold before her in sadness and regret. But no jealousy, which surprised him.

As Regina rocked the two girls, now curled up on her lap, he crept closer to Zelena. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I didn't do it, if that's what you're asking," Zelena snapped, though she kept her voice low so as not to upset the girls.

He shook his head. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to know what happened, Zelena."

She looked him up and down before dropping her defensive attitude. "It was a trap. The creature possessed Little John and tried to kill us in the cavern."

"Little John?" Robin felt like he had been punched to think his best friend and his wife had been in such danger.

"He's being examined downstairs. A bit scratched up and definitely shaken, but should live," Zelena replied. She glanced back over at Haven. "What's going on with the girls?"

Mal entered the room with Whale close behind her. "They both have what appears to be cases of food poisoning but are giving off strong magical readings that aren't theirs."

Zelena started to swear but seemed to think better of it as she remembered there were little ears in the room. "That's what Sir Gawain meant! His plan to take the girls is in action. This must be part of it."

"But what did he do to them?" Regina asked, rocking Honor.

Mal sighed. "I have Belle and Violet busy researching. Henry went to help them as well."

Robin nodded, returning to his family. He crouched down next to Regina and took Honor from her. "Zelena's not wearing her cuff," he whispered.

"I took it off," she replied. "We needed both our magic to get out of the cave. And it's probably best we don't put it back on just yet. Not until we have a better understanding of the whole situation."

He pressed his lips together but nodded. "You're probably right. But we'll keep an eye on her, right?"

Regina didn't respond right away, which surprised Robin. It was as if she was debating with herself. Something had happened between the sisters in the cave and he hoped she would tell him what it was so he understood her better.

"Yes," she said at last. "But I don't think she's going to do anything right now. She seems genuinely concerned for Haven."

He glanced over at Zelena, who stood at the foot of Haven's bed. Tears brimmed her blue eyes and he could see she longed to reach out to the girl she had given birth to. But Haven was reaching out again for Regina, wanting comfort from the woman who had given it to her her whole life. So Robin turned away from Zelena and started to take Honor from Regina. "I've got her. Haven needs you."

She nodded, letting him pull Honor into his hold as she turned to scoop Haven up. He watched as she held the girl close, her hand smoothing down Haven's red locks. Regina rocked her, humming softly.

In his arms, Honor curled closer to his chest and grabbed onto his shirt. "Make it go away, Daddy," she moaned.

"We will," he assured her, rocking her as well. "You'll feel better soon."

Robin met Regina's eyes, the same pain he felt reflected in her eyes. He prayed that he hadn't just lied to his daughter.

* * *

Henry pulled open the door to the library and hurried inside. Belle and Violet sat at different tables, each surrounded by towers of books. He approached them. "Have you found anything?"

"Nothing," Belle replied, looking repentant and concerned. "How are the girls?"

"Sick, in pain and wanting Mom." He placed his backpack on the table with a heavy sigh.

Violet frowned, standing up and coming over to him. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did you bring the books like I asked?"

"I did." He unzipped the backpack and pulled out the books he had retrieved from Sir Gawain's room. "Do you think one of these will be helpful?"

"They have a lot of ancient dark magic recorded in them, so yes," Violet replied, taking one of the books.

Belle took one herself. "Or they could at least point us in the right direction. Then we can find something to help the girls."

"Does Grandpa know anything? From his time as the Dark One?" Henry took a book as well.

"He's looking," Belle assured him. "He wants to help as much as the rest of us. Rumple's always had a soft spot for Regina."

He nodded, sitting down. "Well, we better get looking. Maleficent thinks whatever the girls have is serious and we need to act fast."

Violet and Belle returned to their own seats and silence came to the library as they flipped through Sir Gawain's books. Henry poured over every word but nothing came close to the symptoms Honor and Haven were experiencing. With each page he turned, he prayed that this wouldn't be another dead end.

"I think I got something," Belle said, waving him and Violet over. "You said they have stomach pains?"

Henry nodded. "Does that say something about that?"

"Yes." The color drained from Belle's face. "We need to go see Rumpelstiltskin. Now. Henry, grab my keys. I'll drive us."

* * *

Honor and Haven fell asleep in the same bed, both tossing and turning as sweat coated their hair from their fevers. Their overheated skin worried Regina. "I think they are getting hotter," she said with a frown.

Robin came up behind her, feeling Honor's forehead. "Shit," he said softly. "We need to cool them down."

"I'll go get a nurse," Mal offered. "They were talking about cooling pads."

"Cooling pads?" Zelena asked, coming up to the bed. She continued to watch Haven with fear in her eyes.

Regina nodded. "They have something inside that will help cool them down and hopefully bring down their temperature."

"Why can't we use our magic?" she huffed.

"Because we don't know what Sir Gawain did to them," Regina reminded her. "Anything we do could make them worse."

Zelena sighed and Regina understood her sister was just frustrated with the situation, not with her. She frowned at her. "Why don't you go for a walk? Burn off some of that nervous energy?"

"You trust me to leave your sight?" Zelena asked, mockingly.

"As much as I can't believe I'm defending you," Robin said, voice hoarse, "I know you do worry about Haven. You're not going to go anywhere while she is like this."

She paused, her defensive mood gone. "Thank you. I won't be long."

Once Zelena was gone, Regina took Robin's hand. "You didn't have to be nice to her."

"I wanted her to leave," he said. "She was making me even more nervous and not being very helpful."

Regina nodded before looking back at her pale daughters. "She's worried about Haven and doesn't know how to handle that."

"You're awfully forgiving of her," he said.

"We got ourselves out of that cave. I think we might have reached a truce," Regina replied.

Robin nodded before frowning. "I don't know if I could be as forgiving."

"I'm not asking you to be," she replied, taking his hand. "Zelena hurt us in different ways and so if we chose to forgive her, it'll be for different reasons and in different ways as well. Right now, we have an understanding. And I hope to build on it. But I won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

He glanced over at Haven, adjusting the blankets covering her. "She may have hurt us in different way, but we have the same reason for making things work with her. I may not like it, but I will work with her to keep Haven safe if that's what it takes."

"And after?"

"Let's focus on one problem at a time," he said, sitting down on the bed. He looked ready to pass out himself, Regina believed.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you go catch a nap? You look bone tired yourself."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere until we find something to help our girls."

"Okay, but remember your magic," she warned him. "We don't need it going haywire here in the hospital."

"Can't control your magic? Are you sure you're my descendent?" Sir Gawain's now familiar voice taunted from behind them.

Regina stepped in front of her family, observing Sir Gawain. He had taken over an orderly in the hospital, the scrubs and ID sufficient to let him get into the room. She conjured a fireball but he laughed. "Are we going to play that game again, Your Majesty?"

"If need be," she replied. "I won't let you anywhere near my daughters."

"Neither will I." Robin stood, conjuring his bow and quiver. An arrow was already nocked in place.

Sir Gawain smirked. "Sticks, my boy? Really?"

"Thanks to our magic, I never miss," he replied, pulling the string taut. "Try me. I dare you."

"Why challenge me? Why not join me?"

Robin didn't falter. "You want to hurt my daughters. They are your flesh and blood too."

"Which is precisely why I need them," Sir Gawain replied. "With their magic and my blood, it will work."

"What will work?" Regina asked, hoping he would tell them what he planned. Or at least gave them some clue.

He shook his head. "It won't be that easy. I told you that in the cave. There's no benefit for me telling you my plan."

"Then you're useless," Zelena said, shocking the orderly with her green magic. He trembled before falling to the ground, unconscious, while she stood there with a disgusted look on her face.

Robin frowned, glancing down at the orderly. "Why did you do that?"

"To save our daughter," Zelena snapped, stepping over the man. "You two weren't doing anything except talking, which wasn't accomplishing anything."

"Is Sir Gawain still inside him?" Robin crouched down, studying the orderly.

Regina shrugged. "Probably not. John went down like that when he left him."

"Where did he go then?" Robin scanned the room, hurrying over to the bed. The girls were no longer moaning or moving much, but their little chests still rose and fell in an even rhythm. It gave Regina some hope.

"He's waiting for something to happen with Haven and Honor," Zelena answered, holding up her shaking hands. They glowed green and she closed her eyes, deep in concentration.

Regina knocked down her sister's hands. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "I told you it's dangerous to interfere without knowing what's ailing them."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Zelena's voice broke as tears filled her eyes. Her frustration was understandable.

"We understand," Robin said, sounding even more tired. "But we can't risk them. You're just going to have to be patient."

"But for how much longer?" Zelena glanced at the girls on the bed. Regina moved to tuck them in as she wondered the same thing.

* * *

Henry and Violet sprinted through the hospital, dodging nurses and doctors as they went. Each held jars that held the antidote to the poison Sir Gawain had given Honor and Haven, something Rumpelstiltskin had lying around "for reasons."

 _"Do I want to know why you have that?" Belle asked her husband as he poured some of the mixture into the jars._

 _He sighed. "Probably not. Just know that I was going to do anything possible to find my son."_

 _"So who was it meant for?" Henry asked, worried that it had been one of his mothers._

 _Rumple didn't meet his eyes. "Whoever would get me what I wanted."_

 _A cold feeling gripped Henry as he realized that most likely Rumple would've used the poison on him in order to get either of his mothers to do his bidding, then given them the antidote once they had succeeded. He wondered if that was the plan before or after Rumple learned who Henry's father really was._

 _"Here you go," Rumple said, handing one jar to Henry and another to Violet. "It's best to administer that directly through their IV lines."_

 _"Take my car," Belle said, tossing Henry her keys. "Bring it back when you're done. I trust you."_

Now they arrived at the room where everyone was gathered, watching Honor and Haven. Regina perked up as they entered, her eyes going straight to the jars they held. "Please tell me that's something that will help."

"Grandpa thinks it will," he replied. "We need Whale so we can put this straight into their IVs."

Mal stood, pushing Robin back down in the seat he was trying to vacate. "I'll go. You three stay with your girls."

She left as Zelena approached Henry, taking the jar from him. As she examined the contents, she frowned. "Rumple just so happened to have this lying around?"

"Apparently," he replied. "He was saving the poison as a backup plan in order to find my dad."

Zelena's head shot up as her eyes narrowed. "This is poison?"

"No. This is the antidote," Violet explained. "The creature gave them poison."

"He didn't want me to die," Henry explained as Regina stood from the bed, fire burning in her eyes.

She stalked over to them. "Rumple was going to do this to you?"

"He didn't," Henry protested. "He said it was his last ditch plan."

"I'm going to kill him," she hissed.

Robin stood. "Later. Right now, we need to get the antidote into Haven and Honor. Now."

Dr. Whale burst into the room, Maleficent at his heels. "And we'll do that. Henry and…Henry's friend…bring those jars over here."

He pulled on gloves as he began to adjust the bags hanging from the IVs attached to the girls. They all watched as he poured the contents of the jars into them, turning the clear solutions a dark purple color. It slid down the tubing leading into the girls' veins and they waited to see if it would take effect.

Regina took Robin's hand as she wrapped her arms around Henry. He rested his head against hers as they watched the two girls, lying unmoving in the hospital bed.

Honor started to recover first. She let out a groan as she squirmed under the covers, a green color replacing the ashen one that had overtaken her skin. Robin started, saying: "Get her a bucket!"

Dr. Whale grabbed one of the buckets by the bed and held it out as Honor threw up into it. Regina hugged herself. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes," Maleficent said, sounding relieved. "The antidote is forcing the toxin out of her body. It should start doing the same with Haven."

"Why is it taking longer with her?" Zelena asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Regina sighed. "Because the poison was inside her longer. Just give it a few more seconds."

"You're just calm because your daughter is already on the way to getting better," Zelena snapped. "While mine…"

When Haven let out a little cough, Zelena flew to her side with a bucket. She held it there as the girl threw up, everyone breathing out in relief to see the antidote was working.

Regina sagged against Robin, who held her up as he kissed her temple. "They're going to be okay. Henry's saved them."

She nodded, pulling her little prince close to her. "Thank you so much."

"Violet and Belle helped," he whispered. "So did Grandpa."

Zelena ran her fingers through Haven's hair. "Hey there, baby girl. Mummy is here. You're going to be all right."

Haven groaned and rolled over, cuddling closer with her sister. For her part, Honor rolled her head toward Haven until their foreheads were touching. Black and red hairs mixed together on the pillow and they slipped into a peaceful, healing slumber.

Dr. Whale checked their vitals. "Their fevers are coming down and everything seems to be stabilizing. I'm going to keep them overnight to monitor them, but it's looking much better."

"Thank you," Robin said, sounding and looking even more tired as he shook the doctor's hand. "We appreciate everything you've done."

"You all should get some rest," Whale advised. "You all look ready to collapse and that won't help the girls."

Once the doctor left, Zelena shook her head. "We need to go after Gawain and stop him before he hurts the girls again. He poisoned them for goodness' sake! What was he trying to do?"

"Take the girls back to the Underworld with him," Rumple said, his cane banging against the floor as he entered the room.

Regina felt like her blood had frozen in her veins. "So he really is trying to kill them?"

"Virtuous knight, my ass," Zelena muttered. At the moment, Regina was apt to agree with her.

She then remembered something and rounded on her old tutor. "You were going to kill Henry?"

"Not really, no," he said. "And I had the antidote."

"You still were going to give it to him!"

"Only as a last resort!"

Zelena let out a growl, silencing the two. "Enough! You two can bicker later. Right now, I want to kill Gawain again!"

"He's still technically dead," Violet said. "You can't kill someone who is already dead."

"Shut up, Camelot. You'd be surprised what I can do!" Zelena snapped, her green magic crackling around her fingers.

Robin stepped between her and Violet, his blue magic pulsating off him. "Don't do anything stupid, Zelena. Regina has been very generous with you."

"I guess I should kiss her ass then?" Zelena sneered. "Kneel at her feet? Aren't those your jobs?"

Regina grabbed her husband's arm to restrain him as she glared at her sister. "You're skating on very thin ice now, Zelena."

"Can we stop fighting and focus on the big problem here? Sir Gawain tried to kill my sisters. Why?" Henry asked, face turning red.

"Thank you!" Zelena threw up her hands. "At least _someone_ gets it."

Rumple banged his cane on the floor. "Can I finish? Please?"

They fell silent, staring at him. He nodded. "Thank you. Yes, he poisoned the girls. But it wasn't one that would actually kill them. Just give them the appearance that they were dead."

"Why would he want them to look dead?" Robin asked as the lights began to flicker in the room.

Regina frowned, pushing her husband toward Honor's empty hospital bed. "You need to lie down and get some sleep. Now."

"Not until he finishes explaining what my crazed ancestor wants with our daughters!" Robin yelled, pointing to Rumple.

"I'm trying," Rumple replied hotly. "Everyone else keeps interrupting me. So if you all would kindly shut up, we can finish this."

Once everyone was silent, he nodded. "Thank you. Now, there's an important reason why he needed the girls to look like they were dead—it's so he can take them to the Underworld. He needs to perform the ceremony there."

"And the living can't pass into the Underworld," Violet murmured.

"Yes, Captain Obvious," he snapped. "Thank you for that contribution."

Henry stepped between her and his grandfather. "Don't talk to her like that. She was just trying to help."

The two glared at each other before Rumple relented. "Fine. But yes, since the living can't pass, he wanted them to look dead. So you're going to have to be careful. He's probably going to try again."

"We'll put wards up around the room then," Mal said. "And we'll all take turns keeping watch. Me, Emma, Regina, Robin and Greenie as well."

"Can you call me by my name?" Zelena asked, glaring at the woman.

Mal shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see how nicely you play."

"Okay, it's getting late. Henry, why don't you and Violet go home? There should be some leftover lasagna in the refrigerator if you want," Regina said, squeezing her son's shoulder.

Henry hesitated though. "Are you sure? Violet and I can help, I'm sure of it."

She shook her head. "You can help by going home and taking care of your brother. We've probably abused Ashley and Sean's hospitality enough."

"Right," he replied. "Okay. I'll see you and Dad in the morning then."

After he kissed his mother's cheek and hugged Robin, he turned to his grandfather. "I'll drop Belle's car off."

"Take it home," Rumple insisted. "You can drop it off in the morning and get yours."

Henry nodded. "Thanks. Good luck, everyone."

Once he was gone, Emma entered the room. "Okay, the nurse is going to bring in some cots so we can bunk here for the night. Do we have a game plan?"

"We do," Mal said before filling her in. "Will you take the first watch? I'll take the second, Zelena can have third, Regina fourth and Robin fifth."

"I can take an earlier watch," Robin insisted.

Regina shook her head. "You're going to get plenty of rest. Got it?"

He nodded, sitting down on the bed and pulling her with him. She landed with a bit of a bounce as he smiled. "You need to get rest too."

Though she should've been annoyed, fatigue and soreness overtook Regina and she nodded. "You're right. Let me just go check on the girls, okay?"

"I'll do so as well," he said, standing. He leaned on her as they took the few steps to the bed where Haven and Honor slept.

Both girls were sleeping soundly and the color had returned to their cheeks. Their chests rose in easy breaths and when Regina felt their foreheads, they were only warm—not burning. She sighed in relief, knowing the fevers had broken. Leaning down, she kissed both sets of foreheads. "Sweet dreams, darlings. Mommy loves you."

"Papa too," Robin murmured before kissing their foreheads as well. "We'll see you in the morning."

Honor stirred, opening her eyes. They were unfocused but she reached out to Robin. "Honor snuggles?"

Nodding, he picked up the girl and held her close while being careful of the IV lines. He carried her to the other bed and laid down with her. Regina watched as she curled up on Robin's chest, sound asleep again in seconds. Her husband followed their daughter shortly after.

Regina turned back to Haven, tucking her beloved Teddy back under arm. She then pulled the blankets around the girl and smoothed down her hair. Content that Haven was sound asleep and comfortable, she climbed into bed next to Robin and Honor.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a deep sleep, her body needing to recover from her own ordeal as well.

* * *

 **A/N** : So they were able to thwart Gawain…this time. But he's not going to be defeated so easily. He's a spirit on a mission and nothing is going to stop him.

Sunday is the start of the new season. I will be watching, so if you are, check out my tumblr for my liveblog of the episode and enjoy the show! If not, enjoy your Sunday evening!

Outlaw Queen forever!

-Mac


	10. Abduction

Chapter 10: Abduction

Zelena was shaken awake and she sat up on the cot the hospital had provided. The room was still dark so she could just make out the form of Maleficent leaning over her. "Is it my watch?" she asked, yawning.

"It is," Mal confirmed. "Don't do anything stupid."

She scowled, moving to stand. "Don't worry. I'm focused on protecting Haven."

"Good. Now I'm going to go to sleep. The Merry Men are roaming the halls so don't accidentally flambé them." Maleficent grimaced and Zelena relaxed, realizing she was warning about something she had done and not something she feared Zelena would do.

Zelena nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Good night."

"Two hours and then wake up Regina," Mal said, pulling the blanket over her.

Once she was asleep, Zelena wandered over to the beds. Robin and Regina were still curled around Honor, who was now cuddled between her parents rather than curled up on her father's chest. That left Haven in a bed all her own. She slept on her back, her Teddy resting against her chest, and with her mouth open. Pieces of red hair fell into it so Zelena moved them carefully.

She sat down on the edge of bed and watched her daughter sleep, something she never had the chance to do before. Haven looked at peace now, one hand curled up by her face as she started to snore gently. It seemed she was plagued by the same problems as Zelena. Thankfully this world had remedies for that and she would talk to Regina about them.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on edge and she stood, turning to face the doorway. A large shadow was blocking it. "You're not going to take her."

It chuckled. "How about we make a deal?"

"Do all Dark Ones make deals?"

"The good ones do," it said, still hovering in the doorway. "If you help me get Honor, I'll leave Haven alone."

Zelena hesitated, glancing down at her sleeping daughter. She wanted to keep her safe and was tempted to give in, to agree to its terms. But she remembered how much Haven loved her sister, how it would ruin everything she worked toward if she let her sister's daughter get taken. So she squared her shoulders and shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure? Your daughter will be safe and you could escape with her. Take her back to Oz," he said, tempting her.

She shook her head, pulling up some of her green magic. "I am going to protect my daughter AND my niece from you."

"I'd like to see you try." It cackled, making her blood boil. Zelena unleashed her energy at it, illuminating the room in an eerie green glow.

It rebounded toward her, catching her off guard. Before she could react, it hit her and she felt her body tingle and course with pain as it felt like fire was consuming her. Darkness crept into her vision and she felt herself falling before she lost consciousness.

* * *

A scream pierced Regina's sleep and she sat up, checking Honor. When she was certain her daughter was still sound asleep, she turned to see if it had come from Haven.

Chills ran down her spine as she was seized by panic. Her stomach churned and breathing grew more difficult as she jumped from bed. A cold sweat broke out while she felt Haven's bed, but it was empty. There were no signs of the little girl except the lingering warmth in her sheets.

She hadn't been gone long.

"Robin!" Regina cried out, turning back to her husband. She gave him a little shake. "Robin, wake up."

"Wassup?" He yawned before opening one blue eye, frowning when he saw her.

"It's Haven," she said, her voice growing thick as she tried not to sob. "Zelena took her!"

Robin jumped up, startling Honor. But he was focused on the empty hospital bed as he used his magic to turn the lights on. He let out a loud curse, whirling on Regina. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her."

She shrank back, hugging herself. "I never thought she'd run off with Haven when everything is so dangerous."

"Really? Because now would seem like the ideal time for her to do it. You took her cuff off, didn't put it back on and so she grabbed Haven to make a run for Oz. She probably thinks it's safer there! And what kills me is that I'm not sure she isn't right!" he yelled.

"Of course she's not right! Fleeing to Oz with Haven isn't the answer," Regina replied, anger boiling her blood. She could feel the fire forming inside her. "I didn't expect her to do this!"

Robin was breathing harder and stepped closer, eyes narrowed. "You honestly didn't expect her to run off at the first chance she got? You thought that whatever you went through changed her? Regina, you're smarter than that."

She snarled. "You agreed with me."

"Because I trust you!"

"So you're blaming all of this on me?"

"ENOUGH!" Robin and Regina were pushed apart by a strong gust of magic, separated by several feet. Maleficent stood between them, glaring. "Don't turn on each other. That's not you two at all. You're stronger together."

Regina looked away, knowing that Mal was right. But she wasn't going to let Robin take his anger out on her. "This isn't my fault," she repeated.

Mal sighed. "This is Zelena's fault. So stop blaming each other and blame her. Got it?"

Soft hiccups caught her attention and Regina glanced over at the occupied bed, her heart constricting. Honor sat in Emma's arms, clutching her shirt as she cried. "Make them stop! I don't want Mommy and Papa to fight!"

"Princess." Robin softened and he took her from Emma's arms. He held Honor close, running his fingers through her dark locks. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," she cried. "You and Mommy were yelling."

Regina moved closer. "Yes, we were. We weren't listening to each other. That's not what people who love each other do. I'm sorry, Robin."

"I'm sorry too," he replied, reaching for her. She stepped into his embrace and rested her head on his other shoulder.

Honor sniffed. "You still love Papa?"

"Of course! One fight doesn't mean we've stopped loving each other," she assured her daughter.

Robin rubbed her back. "We need to focus on finding Zelena and Haven before she runs off to Oz with her."

"How would she do it? Portals aren't readily available," Emma pointed out.

Maleficent frowned. "Does she still have her silver shoes?"

"I don't think so," Regina said, trying to recall what happened to the magical footwear. "So she can't get too far right now."

"I don't want Aunt Zelena to take Haven away," Honor said, whimpering.

Regina nodded. "We're not going to let her take Haven anywhere. So we need you to stay with Aunt Maleficent while we go look for her. Okay?"

She whimpered again, shaking her head. "I don't want you to leave me. What if that thing comes back and makes me sick again? Or takes me?"

"That's why Aunt Mal is going to stay with you," Regina said, trying to assure her daughter. She wasn't sure Maleficent alone could defeat Sir Gawain if she and Zelena combined couldn't.

Robin glanced down at Honor before looking at Regina. "Maybe you should stay with Honor. Maleficent is strong but it's clear Sir Gawain is stronger. Two against one seem to be much better odds. Emma and I can go look for Haven."

She wanted to fight him, wanted to go out and drag her sister back by her fiery locks. But Honor's tear-filled blue eyes convinced her otherwise and Regina nodded. "Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

"Thank you," he whispered before looking at Honor. "Can I have a kiss for luck?"

Nodding, she gave him a quick kiss before hugging him. "Be careful, Papa."

"I will," he promised before sliding her into Regina's arms. Honor wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and laid her head against her shoulder.

Holding her with one arm, Regina reached her free hand to cup Robin's head. "Bring her home," she told him.

Robin nodded as he kissed her forehead. "I promise I will. Even if I have to tear the realms apart to find her."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Emma said, making sure she had her gun. "Let's go. We don't want to give Zelena any more time to figure out how to leave Storybrooke."

"Right. I promise to return as quickly as possible." Robin kissed Regina, caressing the back of her neck. "I love you."

She smiled, quickly pressing her forehead to his. "I love you too. Be careful."

He nodded and then he was gone with Emma.

Regina sat down on the bed with Honor, rocking her. "Why don't you go back to sleep, sweetheart? You need your rest."

"Will you hold me?" she asked, clutching Regina's shirt. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, sweetheart. Let's lie down again." Regina adjusted them, laying down with her daughter in her arms. They curled up together and she rubbed Honor's back until she fell back asleep.

Mal dragged her chair over to sit next to the bed. "You okay?" she asked in a whisper.

Regina shook her head, once again fighting tears. "I know Zelena gave birth to Haven, but she's my daughter. I want her back."

"Of course," her friend said, taking Regina's hand. "Since coming back to Storybrooke, I've learned you are quite the Mama Bear."

"Damn right I am. No one lays a hand on my children and lives to tell about it." Regina ran her hand through Honor's hair. "Though I guess it'll be difficult to get my revenge when Gawain is already dead."

"I'm sure we'll find something," Mal assured her, squeezing her hand.

She nodded. "I hope so. Because I really, really want to make him pay."

Honor clutched onto her shirt, drawing Regina's attention back to her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, the child she thought she would never have. The child Robin gave her, the product of true love shared between soulmates.

The child they cursed and gifted with such strong magic, a creature now wanted her for evil.

She then thought of the child her sister carried but who shared her husband's blood, shared her daughter's blood. The little girl who loved it when Regina brushed her hair, who was scared of thunderstorms and who loved to dance around the living room to Disney songs. The child who was hers as much as Honor was.

The child she would move heaven and hell and whatever other world necessary to get back.

* * *

Robin and Emma decided to check Zelena's apartment first. It was dark and empty, with no signs that she had been there at all. Emma flipped on the lights in Zelena's room and glanced around. "It doesn't look like she packed anything for herself or Haven," she called out.

"No, it doesn't," Robin agreed. He crouched down in one corner, picking up a doll with red ringlets. It had bright blues and he had to admit it looked like his eldest daughter. Zelena must've thought so as well.

She had a small collection of toys and he believed Haven would've enjoyed playing with most of them. Zelena probably also had clothing and sheets tucked away for the girl, waiting for the day when Haven could stay the night.

He felt conflicted. With Haven and Zelena gone, it seemed logical to assume she had run off with their daughter. But now knowing that she hadn't come back her to pack anything for Haven seemed odd. Especially since it was clear Zelena had been doing her best to create a welcoming space for Haven here in her apartment.

"Did you find anything?" Emma asked, wandering out of the bedroom.

Robin shook his head as he stood up. "I don't think she came back here. And I'm starting to think she might not be running with Haven."

"Then what is she doing?"

"Maybe…Maybe she thought Haven wasn't safe in the hospital," he said. "She's impatient and hotheaded, acting out of instinct rather than reason. Maybe she took her somewhere she thought they would be safer."

Emma nodded. "We should check the farmhouse then. She may not have gone back there after Regina let her go, but perhaps she might now."

"Wait," he said, holding up his hands. "We both have magic and are surrounded by things that belong to her."

"Tracking spell." Emma nodded, hurrying back into the bathroom. "Do you know how to cast it?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Tracking with or without magic is one of my specialties."

She looked relieved as she left the room carrying one of Zelena's hats. "Good. Because I'm not so great at it."

"Set the hat down and we'll get to work," he instructed, rolling up his sleeves a bit as he prayed they found Zelena and Haven on time.

* * *

Haven woke in a strange room. She was lying in a big bed with golden railings at her feet and head. A thick blue comforter with small red flowers on it was placed over her and it smelled funny, not the floral scent of the detergent her mother used when she did laundry. And the pillow under her head was lumpy.

She sat up, Teddy falling onto her lap. Glad her beloved stuff animal was with her, she picked it up and held it close as she took in the room. Heavy curtains over the one window in the room blotted out the sun, keeping the room in darkness. But she could make out a few pieces of furniture. There was a nightstand with a lamp on it, a wardrobe like the one that led to Narnia, a chest of drawers, a mirror and a tattered armchair.

There was a door and Haven climbed out of the bed to go see if it was locked or not. She could then go find her mommy and papa and go home.

As she crept around the side of the bed, she came to a quick stop. Zelena was sprawled on the floor in front of the bed, hair the same shade of red as hers fanned out on the wooden planks. Her eyes were closed and Haven wondered if she was hurt. Why else would she be on the floor?

Haven knelt next to Zelena and shook her. "Aunt Zelena? Aunt Zelena, wake up."

The woman groaned before her blue eyes blinked open. She frowned when she saw Haven. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I want to go home," Haven replied. "I want to see Mommy and Papa."

"They're only in the next bed with your sister," Zelena said. It was clear she didn't know where they were.

Haven frowned. "We're not in the hospital, Aunt Zelena. Someone took us away from Mommy and Papa."

Zelena sat up, glancing around the room. "My farmhouse. But how…?"

"You didn't take me, right? You're not going to keep me from Mommy, Papa, Honor, Roland and Henry, right?" Haven clutched Teddy closer as she back away from Zelena. She had often heard the woman talk about Haven coming to live with her and it scared the girl, fearful she would have to stay there forever.

Zelena shook her head. "No, sweetheart, no. And I definitely wouldn't take you from the hospital when you're still getting better either."

Haven nodded, deciding that she was telling the truth. She then held out her hand. "Can you take me back to the hospital?"

"Yes, I can," Zelena said, standing up though she leaned heavily against the bedframe. She took Haven's hand in her free one. "Stay close. I'm going to use my magic."

Haven was hesitant. "Papa and Mommy usually hold me and Honor. Just to be safe. Can…Can you hold me?"

"Of course!" Zelena's eyes lit up as she lifted Haven and rested her onto her hip. "Hold on tight. Okay, sweet pea?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Zelena's neck. Closing her eyes, she prayed that when she opened them again, she would see her family around her. Haven felt Zelena raise her arm and waited.

Nothing happened.

"Aunt Zelena?" She opened her eyes to find they were still standing in the same bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Her aunt frowned, shaking her head. "I don't know, sweet pea. My magic isn't working for some reason."

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know," she admitted, holding Haven closer. "Let's see if we can leave the room. Maybe once we get outside, I can use it."

Haven nodded, burying her face in Teddy's fur as Zelena carried her to the door. She opened the door and scanned the hallway. "Okay, sweet pea, it looks safe. Let's head downstairs. I need you to stay quiet though. Can you do that?"

"Okay," Haven whispered.

Zelena crept down the hallway, approaching the stairs. She walked down a couple before glancing over the railing, making sure the coast was clear before going down the rest. When they reached the landing, she adjusted Haven. "Okay," she whispered. "Now we had for the door."

Clutching her neck tighter, hope filled Haven. They were almost free. And then her Aunt Zelena would take her back to the hospital so she could be reunited with her family. She could almost feel her parents' arms around her.

When Zelena reached for the doorknob, they were thrown back onto the floor by what felt like a strong wind. She caught Haven but her head hit the wooden planks, knocking her out. Haven knelt next to her, fear filling her stomach as she shook her. "Aunt Zelena? Aunt Zelena, wake up!"

"She's not going to wake up," a scary voice said. "Not for a while at least."

Haven clutched Teddy again as she stared up at the dark shadow hovering in the doorway. She wanted to cry as she asked: "But she will wake up again?"

"Yes," the shadow replied. "Maybe not right away, but she will wake up. Don't worry, little one."

"Did you take us from the hospital?" Haven asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I did. Don't cry. All will be well."

She wasn't comforted and the tears spilled down her cheeks. "Take me back to my Mommy and Papa. Please."

"I can't. Not yet, little one. Not until I have your sister."

"No! You can't take Honor either!" Haven cried harder as she thought of her sister, of their games and secrets.

The shadow hushed her. "It'll be okay. You'll have your parents all to yourself, no sister to share them with."

She sobbed. "Honor is my best friend. I don't want her to go away. You're mean!"

"I'm gaining power," it said. "Power you could only dream of. Power I could share with you."

Haven blew a raspberry at him.

The shadow flew back a bit, hovering in a doorframe. "You're young. You wouldn't understand."

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed at it.

"SILENCE!" it roared. Haven felt something hit her face and she felt like something in her throat was being pinched. She tried to say something but no sound came out.

The shadow floated closer. "That's better. Now, just sit back and we'll wait for your parents to come for you."

Haven curled up next to her aunt and started wishing as hard as she could that her parents came for her soon.

* * *

"What's for breakfast?" Roland asked as he entered the kitchen. His curls stuck up in every direction and his eyes were barely open as he padded in wearing his pajamas.

Henry pushed a box of cereal toward his brother. "That. Get a bowl and the milk."

Roland frowned. "Come on. You can't make something?"

"The last time I attempted to cook, you and Haven spent a half hour pretending to throw up and Honor pouted so hard she made her bowl disappear. We never found it," Henry reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Roland replied, smirking. "That was the worst tomato soup I had ever eaten."

"It was supposed to be lobster bisque!"

The younger boy made a face. "Oh. So, yeah, I guess cereal will do."

Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guess we can also go to Granny's and let her cook for us."

"Let's do that," Roland said, backing out of the kitchen. "I'll go change. Be down in a few minutes."

"I'll go let Violet know, see if she wants to come." Henry stood, pushing his chair in.

Roland paused, tilting his head. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Are you going to tease me about it?"

"Not at this moment, no. I promise."

Henry smiled, knowing his brother would be true to his word. Roland was a Locksley through and through, after all. "Then yeah, I do. She's pretty great."

"She seems to be," Roland agreed. "I like talking with her. She doesn't talk down to me like some of the other adults do. Reminds me of Belle in that way."

"I can see it," he said before giving Roland a gentle push. "Now go change before we miss Granny's breakfast menu."

Roland hurried upstairs and Henry followed slowly. As he reached the landing, he found Violet already up and heading down the hallway. She smiled at him, wearing a purple t-shirt paired with jeans. "Good morning, Henry. And thank you for the clothing. I think I like it better than my dresses in Camelot," she said.

"I'm glad," he replied. "I'm taking my brother to Granny's for breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

She smiled. "I would love to. Let me get my sweater and I'll meet you both downstairs."

Henry nodded, darting into his room to grab his sneakers as he heard his brother rattling around his room. This was going to be a great morning, he was certain.

The three of them met at the bottom of the stairs and Henry grabbed Belle's keys. "Okay, we first need to swap cars with Belle and then we can take my car to the diner. Let's go."

As he opened the door, Henry was surprised to find a solemn-looking Killian standing on the doorstep. His heart leapt into his throat as a sick feeling clenched his stomach. Something had happened to the girls, he feared, and he had failed his beloved sisters.

"Can I come in?" Killian asked, looking over the three of them.

Henry nodded, standing aside so his other stepfather could enter the house. Roland looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "What's wrong, Uncle Hook?"

Killian sighed. "There's been an incident at the hospital. Haven and Zelena are missing."

"Missing?" A chill swept through Henry as Roland leaned against him, trembling. Were their worst fears being realized? "Did Zelena take her?"

"It appears that way but we all know that looks can be deceiving. Robin and your mom—Emma—are out looking for her while your other mom is protecting Honor at the hospital with Mal, just in case," he explained. "I wanted to make sure you all were okay."

Roland frowned. "Is Aunt Zelena going to take Haven to Oz? So we can't get her and never see her again?"

Henry shook his head. "Mom and Dad won't let that happen. They'd tear apart every world to get one of us back."

"Is there anything we can do?" Violet asked, looking concerned. "Maybe help try to find them?"

"Emma and Robin are on it. It's probably best if we let them handle it," Killian replied. "But why don't we go to Granny's together and then to the hospital? I'm sure Regina will feel better once you're all in one spot."

Henry nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll drive."

"I can do it," Killian said. "I do have my license."

"Mom says they ought to fire the person who gave it to you because you're a menace to society behind the wheel," Roland said as Henry bit back his laugh.

Killian scowled at them. "It's a hard skill to master. Especially when you grew up in the Enchanted Forest."

"Papa drives just fine," Roland shot back.

"Well, your papa has both of his hands. You try driving with this." Killian held up his hook.

Henry held up his hand. "Okay, Killian has a point but so does Roland. How about I drive?"

Killian sighed. "Fine."

He led Roland out of the house as Violet slid up to Henry. "Your family is certainly something else."

"You have no idea," he told her, guiding her out of the house so they could all get something to eat before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Emma and Robin followed Zelena's hat as it led them to her farmhouse. He sighed. "We probably should've known."

"True," she agreed. "Do you think she has any protection spells around it?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," he replied, holding up his hands.

She nodded, following suit. They sent out a combine pulse of white and blue magic, letting it seek out any spells that may hinder them from reaching the house easily. It bounced back and they barely had time to duck before it flew over their heads.

Robin frowned. "Maybe Regina should've come. She'd probably know what's surrounding that farmhouse and how to penetrate it."

"We'll figure it out," Emma assured him. "There has to be a way to get past this. First, we should figure out if Zelena casted it."

He nodded, holding up his hands as he sent out a gentle probing spell. As it returned, he frowned. "It doesn't feel like her magic, but it does feel like dark magic. Very familiar dark magic."

"Like the Dark One? You think Sir Gawain is using his reserved power to protect this farmhouse?" Emma asked, surveying the property. "Why here?"

"Because it's abandoned. And because he knew we'd come here," Robin realized, things clicking into place. "He must've taken over Zelena to take Haven."

She nodded. "But why? And why does he want us to come here?"

"Good question, Savior," the echoed voice of Sir Gawain said. "I will give you Haven in exchange for Honor."

"Never. I'm going to get my daughter back and keep her and her sister safe from you!" Robin exclaimed.

Sir Gawain's laughter echoed around them as Emma and Robin tried to figure out where he would come from. "You're pathetic. Even dead, I'm still stronger than all of you so-called heroes."

Robin stood strong, though. "Show yourself! Let's make this a fair fight."

"Didn't you hear me? It'll never be a fair fight!"

"Tough words for something that isn't corporal," Emma called out. "Your words and your tricks are all you have. You're just bluffing."

The ground began to shake and they lost their footing. Robin tried to keep Emma steady but he felt the ground tilt underneath him. His legs buckled and his stomach rose to his throat as he plummeted to the ground, trying to cushion her fall at least.

"Do you call that 'just bluffing,' Savior? Shall I show you more of my awesome power?" Sir Gawain taunted.

Robin found some purchase on the ground and was able to sit up. "You don't have unlimited power, Gawain. It will eventually run out."

"Not before I destroy you and get the girls!"

The ground opened up beneath Robin and Emma. He tried to push her to safety but went into a freefall instead with her following. Magic useless, Robin could only close his eyes and brace for impact.

* * *

Regina paced the hospital room while Maleficent watched, arms crossed. "You really should sit down. You're not going to help anyone if you work yourself up," she said.

"They haven't come back yet," Regina replied, wringing her hands. "They should've been here. How hard can it be to defeat Zelena?"

"That's assuming she's still here," Mal pointed out.

"Then they would've come back to say that!" Regina was spitting fire and knew her friend didn't deserve it, but she was too wound up. Mal would understand.

Roland bounded into the room, throwing his arms around her. "Mom!"

She recovered from the surprise to wrap her arms around him, rocking him slightly. "Hello, sweetheart. How's my Little Knight?"

"I'm good," he said, not complaining that he wasn't little anymore like he usually did. It put Regina on edge, knowing he was just as upset. But he pressed on: "What about Honor? How is she?"

"She's getting better. Right now she's sleeping so she can get her strength back. I need everyone to keep their voices down," Regina replied, glancing up at Henry and Violet as they entered the room.

Henry approached and hugged her as well. "It's okay, Mom."

"I wish it was," she whispered back. "I really do."

"Have you heard from them?" Hook asked, eyes sweeping the room as if Emma was hiding in a corner.

Regina shook her head. "I was hoping you had."

"No news has to be good news, right?" Henry asked, trying to remain optimistic she knew. So she tried to smile but feared she failed.

Hook pulled out his phone, heading for the door. "I'm going to go out in the hall and try Emma. Excuse me."

"Come on, Roland," Henry said, wrapping his arm around Roland's shoulders. "Let go check on Honor."

The two walked toward the hospital bed while Regina hugged herself again. Violet stepped closer, looking unsure. "I'm…I'm certain your husband and friend will find your daughter," she said.

While Regina didn't believe it herself, she appreciated Violet's kind words and tried to smile. "Thank you. For all your help."

"It's been my pleasure," the girl replied. "I'm glad I've been able to help in any way possible."

Hook returned to the room, his eyes wild as fear radiated off him. "She's not picking up. And neither is her voicemail. It just keeps ringing and ringing."

The dread building inside her grew by leaps and bounds. "We need to go find them. They might be hurt, they might be…"

"Don't." There was a warning in his tone and danger flashed in his eyes. "Don't go there. We need to believe the best."

She nodded. "Will you go looking for them with me?"

"You need to stay here and protect Honor," Maleficent reminded her. "I'll go as long as one of the Merry Men stays with you as well."

"Don't worry, I'm here." Will walked in, carrying a crossbow. He frowned as he addressed Regina: "We can't reach Robin."

Regina gripped her arms as if she could shield out everything happening. "None of us can. Hook and Mal are going to go out to look for him and Emma."

Will nodded. "I'll go with you," he told Hook.

Hook shook his head. "I think we'd all feel safer if you stayed here with Regina and Honor."

"Regina?" Will asked, turning to her.

"I agree," she said. "I'll feel safer knowing you are here with us."

A low laugh echoed around the room and Regina's heart stopped. Sir Gawain was back and she had no clue where Robin and Haven were. All she could do was to hurry over to Honor's bed and hold her children tight.

"You are fools to think you are ever safe," Sir Gawain said. "I can be everywhere at once. And I will get what I want."

Regina gathered Honor to her and the girl began to whimper. "I want Papa," she sobbed.

As Regina tried to soothe her daughter, Sir Gawain began to laugh again. "That's a wish I can certainly grant."

The room began to shake and Regina pulled Roland onto the bed before he fell. He clung to her as she watched everyone try to brace themselves. Violet fell into Henry's arms while Mal held onto Haven's abandoned IV line. Will hit the ground and Hook landed on top of him.

"What's going on?" David asked as he and Mary Margaret appeared in the doorway. Regina tried to call out to them, to tell them to run, but it was too late. Everything began to fade away and she soon felt like she was falling, wind rushing past her as she clung onto Honor and Roland. She closed her eyes and waited for the end, praying it wasn't bad.

 _Oh, Robin, where are you?_

* * *

 **A/N** : Where did Sir Gawain take everybody? And what does he plan to do with them in order to get to Honor?

Find out next time!

-Mac


	11. Limbo

Chapter 11: Limbo

Sirens screamed through the town and Belle hurried out of the library, watching as cars and people raced toward something. Confused, she looked up in the sky to see if something was attacking them but saw only white puffy clouds floating in a sea of bright blue sky. Definitely nothing to panic over, she believed.

Leroy passed her and she stopped him, certain he would know what was happening. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Something's happening at the hospital," he replied. "Everyone's going to make sure it's nothing bad."

"Everyone's running toward something strange? That means this town has been too quiet," she quipped, trying to hide how nervous she was. If something was happening at the hospital, it could only mean Honor and Haven were involved.

Belle closed the library and hurried over to the Pawnshop. She stormed into it. "Rumple! Rumple, come quick. I think something's wrong with the girls."

She heard his cane banging on the floor as he walked as fast as his leg allowed him out of his backroom. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone is rushing to the hospital," she explained. "I'm afraid Sir Gawain did something to get to the girls."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He wants their power and will do anything to get it. Let me get the keys and we'll drive over there." Rumple disappeared into his backroom again.

Belle walked over to the door, watching as more cars sped by the shop. A pit formed in her stomach as she worried about the Locksley-Mills family. She believed they all had more than their share of strife and despite everything Regina had done to her in the past, Belle still wanted her to be happy with her family.

"Okay, I got my keys. Let's go see what's going on," Rumple said, limping past her. She followed him out to the car.

It took them some time to get to the hospital due to the crowds around the building. As she climbed out, Belle was horrified to see a gaping hole in the side of the hospital. It was exactly the size of one room, neatly cut away from the two rooms next to it. And she was certain it had been Honor and Haven's.

"What did he do?" she asked aloud.

"I don't know," Rumple replied, voice tight. "If I can get up there, I might be able to figure it out."

"Even without your magic?"

He paused before turning to her. "I may not have my magic but I still have all the knowledge I acquired over the centuries. And you've proven that's even stronger than the most powerful magic."

She smiled briefly before letting it fall into a determined look. "Come on. I'm sure the Merry Men are in there and will get us up to that floor."

They pushed their way through until they reached the front door. Whale stood there, frowning. "We're not letting anyone in."

"You'll want to let us in," Rumple said, clutching his cane. "We can help."

Whale smirked. "How? You're not the Dark One anymore."

"He can still help," Belle replied. "And they are our friends. We have a right to go up there and find out what happened to them."

"Let them in." Little John appeared behind Whale, looking grim. He held a crossbow at his side, ready to fight any other foe they may encounter.

After a few more moments spent glaring at Rumple, Whale finally stepped aside. "You stay with Little John," he warned.

Belle took her husband's hand as they approached Little John. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Haven and Zelena went missing earlier," John explained as he led them to the elevator. "Robin and Emma went to search for them. A few hours later, the floor where the girls were on started to shake. Hospital staff raced to the floor and started checking on every room. When they got to the one assigned to Honor and Haven, they opened the door to find nothing there but two walls."

The elevator doors dinged open as they stepped onto the fifth floor. "We think Sir Gawain must've been responsible but we're not sure where he took the room," Little John finished.

"I do," Rumple said, voice low in a way that sent panic flaring up in Belle. He gave her a hard look. "He's severely miscalculated his plan and taken too many."

"Too many what?" Little John asked.

Rumple turned from the missing room, scowling. "Not what. Who. He took too many people who have escaped death."

"What does that matter?" Belle asked, feeling as confused as Little John looked. "Where did Sir Gawain take them?"

"The Underworld," he replied, his eyes hard and his voice conveying the full gravitas of the situation.

It didn't look good.

* * *

Robin groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. He was in a desolate land, almost like a desert. Nothing stretched out for miles around him, with a few dead trees standing gnarled near where he had landed. The sky was an odd color, almost a sepia tone like in an old photograph, and it felt like there wasn't any air moving. Yet it filled his lungs, so he knew it was there.

Emma had landed only a few feet away, curled up on her side. He hoisted himself to his feet, feeling a bit sore from his fall but thankfully nothing seemed broken so he walked over to her. Robin knelt and gave her a little shake. "Emma? Emma, are you okay?"

She moaned and opened her eyes. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he replied, holding out his hand to her. "Can you stand?"

"I think so." She took his hand and he helped pull her to her feet. Emma wobbled a bit but was able to support her weight. She looked around and frowned. "Where are we?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure. But I can't imagine it's a good place if Sir Gawain sent us here."

She nodded. "What do we do?"

"I'm not entirely sure except that I don't want to stay around here," Robin replied. "Maybe we should walk and see what happens?"

"That sounds like a good plan." They started to walk together, remaining on alert. Anything could pop out at any time so they had to be ready.

After several minutes of walking, Emma then asked: "Why do you think he brought us here?"

"I wish I knew." Robin scanned the terrain, spotting something in the distance. He held up his arm, stopping Emma. When she gave him an inquisitive look, he pointed to the lump ahead of them. She nodded and they started to approach quietly.

As they grew closer, Robin started to make out the form of a woman. She was lying on the ground, wearing a black dress with black boots. Red hair lay on the ground as she laid curled on her side. Her face was turned from him but he knew who it was.

 _Zelena._

He and Emma stopped, wondering how she got there. Then he heard sobbing, recognizing the tiny voice. "Haven?" he asked, heart beating faster.

"Papa?" Her tear-stained face appeared over Zelena and her blue eyes widened as she held out her arms to him. "Papa!"

Robin picked her up and held her close, cupping the back of her head. "It's okay, sweet girl. Papa's got you. Papa's here."

She hiccupped as she trembled in his arms. "I was scared, Papa. The shadow wouldn't let Aunt Zelena bring me back to the hospital. Then it made her go to sleep. I think she's hurt."

"Emma?" Robin asked, motioning to the unconscious woman. Emma nodded and knelt next to Zelena, checking her.

He turned, holding Haven close. "Are you hurt, sweetheart?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to get back to you and Mommy. Where is she?"

"No doubt back at the hospital with your sister," he replied, kissing her cheek.

"Oh," she said before tilting her head. "Then where are we?"

He hesitated before answering: "I don't know, sweetheart. But we're all going to get back home."

She nodded before looking at Emma. "Aunt Emma, how's Aunt Zelena? Is she awake?"

"She's coming around," Emma replied as a groan came from Zelena. She helped the witch sit up as Zelena got her bearings.

Zelena rubbed the back of her head before her eyes focused on Robin. They widened when she saw Haven in his arms. "It's not what you think," she protested.

"That Sir Gawain possessed you in order to take Haven so he could exchange her for Honor?" Robin raised his eyebrow.

Relief crossed her face and her shoulders sagged. "Never mind. It's exactly what you think."

"We did suspect you of kidnapping but as Emma and I searched, it was becoming apparent that might not have been the case. Sir Gawain's interference confirmed that," Robin replied, still rocking Haven.

"Can you stand?" Emma asked Zelena.

She nodded. "I think so."

Robin watched as she rose onto shaky feet and Emma reached out to steady her. Zelena swatted away her hands, though. "I'm fine."

He sighed as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She may not have taken Haven but she was still the same Zelena in the end.

"We should try to find a way out of here," Emma suggested, turning from Zelena. "Which way do you think we should head?"

All three adults glanced around but the vast sepia desert stretched out around them for miles. Robin felt off-kilter and feared his tracking skills would be useless in this realm. It appeared they would just have to pick a direction and hope for the best.

Haven, though, pointed behind her. "We should go that way."

"What?" he asked, startled.

She wriggled a bit, looking him in the eyes. "I feel we have to go that way, Papa. My magic tells me to."

"Well, then I guess we should listen to it," he said, knowing it was best to follow her magic. Despite her age, she was probably the strongest out of the four of them. He then took in the nightgown the hospital had given her. "Why don't we change you first? Okay?"

"Okay." She let him put her down and she held out her arms. "Can I have pants, please? And something pink?"

Ignoring Zelena's eye roll, Robin smiled down at his daughter. "Of course. Whatever you want, sweetheart. Now hold still."

She nodded, closing her eyes as he flicked his wrist. Haven was engulfed in dark blue smoke and when it died away, she was wearing a pink striped shirt under jean overalls. Pink sneakers covered her feet and her hair was braided in two plaits. She clutched Teddy closer, smiling when she took in her outfit. "Perfect, Papa!"

"I'm starting to catch onto this whole having girls thing," Robin joked, taking her hand. "Now hold on tight, okay?"

Haven clasped his hand as he looked at Emma and Zelena. "You two ready to walk?"

"Can't we use magic?" Zelena asked. "We all have it."

"We don't know why Gawain sent us here. I think we should be careful how we use it. So we're going to have to this the non-magical way," Emma said, grabbing her arm. "Come on."

Together they headed off in the direction Haven had indicated. Robin held onto her hand tightly as she skipped beside him, clutching onto Teddy. With every step, he felt drawn in that direction too—as if an invisible rope was pulling him in. He could figure what it meant and his heart sank.

Regina was here.

* * *

"I checked in on Liam, Leia and Neal. All three are with Granny and she's okay with watching them until we get everyone back," Belle said, returning to the pawnshop's back room.

Rumple looked up from his book. "That's where you went?"

"Yes," she said. "I wanted to make sure the other children were fine. Have you found anything?"

"I think so. Storybrooke may have an entrance to the Underworld in it," he replied.

Belle stopped before shaking her head. "I don't know why I'm surprised. It seems natural we do. Where is it?"

"The lake in the park." He turned the map of the town around, pointing to it. "At midnight, we can summon a boat to take us to the Underworld."

"How do we summon the boat?" Belle looked through the book her husband had been reading and blanched.

He rubbed her arm. "I don't have to give a lot of blood, Belle. Just a few drops in the water. It'll summon the boat."

"But what about what you said? About there being too many people in the Underworld who have escaped death. Wouldn't you be another one?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's a risk we're going to have to take to rescue them." Rumple sighed, leaning heavily on his cane.

She nodded, squaring her shoulders. "Okay. What do we need?"

* * *

The bed landed and Regina's first concern was for her children. She looked down at Honor and Roland, who were both clutching onto her. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm okay, Mom," he replied, looking a bit dazed. "The bed broke the fall and you held on tight."

"Honor?" she asked, turning her attention to her little girl.

Honor looked up, blinking a few times. "Is that what it feels like to go on rollercoasters? Because I don't think I want to do them then."

Regina let out a small laugh, rocking her daughter. "But you're okay? You're not hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Mommy."

"Henry?" Regina called out, now looking for her eldest. "Henry, where are you?"

"Down here." His voice sounded shaky as he raised a hand on the left side of the bed. "I'm with Violet."

She heard Violet groan. "I'm sore but I'm not hurt."

"Where the hell are we?" Hook asked, using the bed to help him get to his feet.

Regina looked around, seeing nothing but desert stretching out around them. She toyed with her lip. "I don't know and I don't like it."

"Well, we've gotten out of worst places. We'll get out of this," David said, sounding confident as he helped his wife up.

Henry and Violet staggered to their feet as did Will, who rubbed the back of his head. "So how are we getting out this mess?"

"I think we need to get away from here," Hook suggested. "Who knows who is going to come for us?"

"But which way do we go? There's nothing for miles!" Will motioned to the desert surrounding them.

Honor wiggled in Regina's grasp, leaning toward their right. She pointed in that direction. "We go that way."

Regina frowned at her daughter, tilting her head. "Why do you say that, sweetheart?"

"Can't you feel them?" she asked, blue eyes wide. "I can feel them."

"Feel who?"

Honor let out an exasperated sigh that was inherited from her, Regina knew. "Haven and Papa! They're over there."

She pointed in the direction to their right again, nodding. Regina combed her fingers through Honor's hair, deciding to trust her daughter's burgeoning magic. If she were honest, part of her was drawn there as well. Her soul was calling for its mate.

Regina nodded. "Okay, we'll head in that direction."

"We're going to go based off your daughter's feeling?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she snapped. "Unless you have any ideas on where we should go?"

He scowled but shook his head. "Since we don't have any stars, I'll have to defer to the kindergartener."

Though Regina didn't like his tone, she knew it was pointless to argue at this point. Instead, she turned her attention to her daughter—namely the fact she was still wearing a hospital gown. "Do you want a change of clothes, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please," she said, holding out her arms. "Please make it green like Papa wears, Mommy."

Regina chuckled, flicking her wrist to engulf her youngest in a cloud of purple smoke. It died away, leaving Honor in a green short sleeved dress with black leggings underneath. Her hair was pulled into pigtails with big green bows.

"How's that?" she asked her daughter.

Honor looked down and nodded, smiling widely. "Perfect. You know me so well, Mommy."

Regina took her hand before holding the other one out to Roland. She expected a fight and so was pleasantly surprised when he took without saying a word. "Are we ready to go?" she asked everyone.

They nodded and everyone moved together as a group, making sure no one was left behind. Henry fell into step next to his mother, Violet close by his side. "We'll be fine," he said to no one in particular. Or maybe it was to all of them.

"I'm sure we will be," Mary Margaret said. "We'll get out of this the same way we get out of everything else…together."

Regina tried to feel as confident as the rest of them but a sense of foreboding had come over her. She tightened her grip on Roland and Honor, determined that nothing would happen to her children at least.

She would make certain of that.

* * *

While he had been hesitant to do so, Robin's arms had grown tired and he had to put Haven down. She held Emma's hand as they trekked on, hoping to reach the others or at least some signs of civilization. He watched her carefully, not wanting to let her out of his sight ever again.

Haven skipped along, apparently not bothered by the fact they had been transported somewhere else. Things had been mostly calm in Storybrooke for her young life yet she still seemed accustomed to the chaos their lives always seem to be.

Also ahead of him was Zelena, who was going slow. He frowned, falling into step with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. He didn't respond but kept pace with her until she sighed. "I might have twisted something while trying to escape with Haven."

"Emma, hold up. We need to check on Zelena," he called out before turning to his sister-in-law. "Sit down."

"On what? The sand? I don't think so," she replied, scowling. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. So you're going to sit on this and let me check out your foot." He waved his hand, creating a chair from the sand.

Zelena rolled her eyes but sat down as he knelt in front of her. She placed her foot in his hand. "Be careful," she snarled.

He shot her a look before feeling her ankle. It felt swollen but he didn't it was broken. Most likely just a sprain, which he told her. "I'll conjure up some bandages."

"Why don't you just use your magic to heal it? Better yet, I'll use my own. I don't trust you not to hobble me or something." She reached down and waved her hand over her ankle, letting her green magic sink into her skin.

Robin stood and approached Emma. "She's going to drive us nuts."

"I know," Emma replied. "But we can't leave her behind."

"She didn't leave me," Haven added, taking his hand. "We have to help Aunt Zelena, Papa."

He sighed, picking her up again. "Of course we will. We aren't going to leave Aunt Zelena behind. Don't worry, sweetheart."

She nodded, glancing over his shoulder. "Are you okay, Aunt Zelena?"

"I'm fine now, sweet pea," Zelena said, approaching their group. Her limp was gone, much to Robin's relief, and her tone was lighter when she addressed Haven.

He settled Haven on his hip again. "Okay, everyone, break's over. Let's keep walking and see what we can find."

"If we can," Zelena muttered. He chose to ignore it as they moved together. Robin knew he had to keep hoping that they would get out of this.

Haven patted his shoulder. "Papa, put me down. I wanna walk with Aunt Zelena for a bit."

Robin hesitated before putting her down. "Okay. But hold Aunt Zelena's hand tightly. And I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"Okay, Papa." She took Zelena's hand, beaming at her. "I'll keep you company, Aunt Zelena."

Zelena's expression softened as she smiled down at the girl. "Thank you, sweet pea."

"Can you tell me about Oz?" she asked, swinging Zelena's hand. "Is there really a yellow brick road?"

"There is. Though it's not as nice as the one in the movie." Zelena's voice sounded lighter and warmer.

Haven nodded. "Are there munchkins? Do you know any?"

"I know plenty," she replied. "Though they don't like me very much."

"Because you were mean to them?"

Zelena hesitated before answering: "Yes, because I was very mean to them."

"Why were you mean?"

Robin raised his eyebrow and glanced at Emma, who was also listening with rapt attention. It would be interesting to hear how Zelena answered the little girl.

"Well, there are a lot of reasons," she said. "I didn't have a happy childhood like you. You're very lucky to have a father who really loves you and will travel to the ends of the world to make sure you are happy, loved and protected."

That surprised him as the last thing he expected out of Zelena's mouth was praise for his parenting. Usually she tried to find as many faults as possible in his parenting skills.

"So you were angry?" Haven asked.

"Yes," Zelena replied. "I guess you could say that."

Haven nodded. "Are you still angry?"

"Sometimes."

"At my mommy and papa?"

Zelena swallowed. "Yes."

"Why?"

Robin was eager to hear her answer but Zelena was saved from giving one. They heard voices in the distance and tensed up, unsure what was about to come upon them. Robin conjured up his bow and arrow as Emma pulled out her gun. They weren't going to go down without a fight.

He nocked an arrow as Zelena pushed Haven behind her. "Stay still, sweet pea, and don't move until one of us tells you to, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered back, inching closer to Robin. He tensed up, knowing he had to do everything in his power to protect his daughter.

A shadow emerged against the sepia sun. It appeared to be human in shape but Robin knew it could be an illusion. The whole world they were in could be an illusion with no rules. He had to be extra careful.

The string on his bow was taut and he was ready to fire a shot at whatever was approaching them. A slight movement had him releasing the arrow and he heard it whizzing through the air. When the figure caught it, though, relief coursed through him for there were only two other people he knew who could do that and since the figure wasn't limping, he knew who it was.

"Regina," he breathed.

"Robin?" she called out. "Is that you?"

He moved closer and she came into focus, holding his arrow like when they had met for the second time at Zelena's farmhouse. Tears filled her eyes before she rushed forward, throwing her arms around him. "Oh thank the gods."

"He took you too?" Robin asked, holding her close as he cupped the back of her head. In the distance, he spotted more dark shapes. "How many are there?"

"The usual suspects sans Belle and Rumple," she replied, pulling back. "Do you have our girl? Is Haven safe?"

He nodded, standing aside so she could see Haven standing with Emma. Regina fell to her knees and held open her arms. "Haven!"

"Mommy!" She raced into Regina's arms, throwing her little arms around her neck. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're safe." Regina rocked her as she kissed her over and over.

A small figure broke free from the others, racing toward the group. Robin shielded his eyes, letting him make out Honor's form as she approached him. He crouched down, opening his arms so she could run right into his embrace. "Papa!" she said.

"Princess," he replied, holding her close as he stood. He kissed the side of her head. "Are you okay?"

Honor nodded. "Mom held onto me and Roland really tight when we fell so we didn't get hurt."

"Of course she did. Mom always protects you children," Robin said, rubbing her back as Henry and Roland approached.

"Papa!" Roland wrapped his arms around Robin, holding him tightly. "You and Mom are going to get us home, right?"

"Mom and Dad are going to figure everything out," Henry replied, nodding. "I'm certain of it."

That made one of them, Robin figured as he looked at the uncertainty and concern in Regina's eyes. She approached them and wrapped her arm around Henry. "Always the truest believer, aren't you?"

"Until the very end," he replied with a grin.

Robin pulled Regina close, creating a family hug with his girls squished between everyone. "We'll get out of this together," he promised.

"Then I think we should keep moving," David said, leading the rest of the group closer. Robin saw that Regina was right—all the usual players except the Golds were present and accounted for.

Emma darted forward, throwing her arms around Hook's neck. He assured her their children were safe with Granny before looking back at Robin. "What do you say, mate?"

"I agree with David," Robin replied before frowning. "But now which way do we go?"

"That way!" Haven and Honor pointed to the group's left.

Robin shrugged. "They haven't led us astray yet, right?"

"True," David conceded. "I guess we're heading in that direction."

Zelena raised her hand as she stepped closer. "I still don't get why we all can't just use our magic? Hello?"

"Once again, Zelena, it's too dangerous. Tiny healing spells are one thing, traveling by magic is another," Emma replied, glaring at her. "We don't know where we are or what Sir Gawain's goal is. So we need to be careful and keep magic to a minimum."

Honor frowned, looking up at Robin. "Papa, what does minimum mean?"

"It means to use it as a little as possible," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Do you think you can do that, Princess?"

"I think so," she said.

"Me too," Haven said, snuggling closer to her mother. Robin leaned over and kissed her forehead as well.

Zelena sighed. "Fine. I can tell I'm outvoted. But don't complain later when everyone is tired and we're still lost."

"So noted," Regina replied wryly as she rolled her eyes. They all started walking again, Robin placing his hand on her back. He was going to keep his family close in this strange land, just in case.

* * *

Night had long fallen and Storybrooke had gone to bed. Except for Rumple and Belle, who stood at the edge of the lake in the park. She wrapped her arms around her, more out of fear than cold since it was a warm summer night. "This will work, right?"

"Of course it will," he insisted. "Not much longer now."

She nodded, looking up at the sky. They had to wait for the moon to be completely over the lake for the spell to work. It seemed to be taking forever.

"What is the Underworld like?" she asked, trying to pass the time.

He paused before shrugging. "It depends. It can be a lot of things to a lot of people."

Belle frowned. "That's very vague, Rumple. Please tell me. Is it that bad?"

"In many ways, yes," he replied, sighing. "If you want to turn back, I don't blame you. I can certainly go by myself."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. Especially not when you don't have your magic anymore."

"Then I can't protect you," Rumple said. "Belle, this might be a suicide mission. One of us should stay behind. And by that, I mean you."

"I'm not leaving you. You have a better chance of getting out of there with me beside you. We're in this together." She reached out and took his hand, giving him a small smile.

Rumple relaxed a bit and gave her a smile. "Thank you."

He glanced up. "The moon is in the right spot. It's time to do this."

She nodded, taking a step back as he pulled out a blade. Rumple sliced his hand, letting some blood fall into the water. Belle quickly rushed forward, wrapping a handkerchief around his hand and applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Now we wait," he said, watching the lake.

"For what?" she asked, wrapping a bandage around his hand now.

Rumple motioned to the edge of the lake. "For him. Charon."

Belle swallowed, gripping his arm. "The ferryman of the dead? Doesn't he row across the River Styx?"

"In some folklore," Rumple replied. "He's here to ferry people to the Underworld. In this case, it's us."

He looked back at her as the creepy boat sailed closer to them, a shrouded figure pushing it through the water. "This is your last chance. You can still walk away."

She shook her head. "I'm staying by your side. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Then stay close." He held out his arm to her and she took it as a thick fog rolled in across the lake.

A wooden dock emerged from the murky depths of the lake, leading out to the boat that would ferry them to the Underworld. Belle took a deep breath as she and Rumple stepped onto it and began walking through the mists. This was the right thing to do, she knew, and she knew they would return.

She just had to believe.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here's the next chapter! Our small group is reunited and trying to navigate their new surroundings together.

If you are American, I hope you have a great Thanksgiving this Thursday. I know I plan to eat a lot and enjoy myself.

Remember, there is no new Once tonight.

-Mac


	12. Asphodel Meadow

Chapter 12: Asphodel Meadow

Robin didn't know how long they had been trudging for when David suggested they take a moment to rest. "I know I'm not hungry or thirsty," he said, "but even my feet are starting to hurt."

"I think a quick break won't hurt us," Emma agreed, leaning heavily on her husband's arm now.

He nodded as Haven dozed against his shoulder. Henry was carrying Honor and she was fighting sleep in his arms as well. They were still healing from what Sir Gawain had done to him and needed to be in bed, not trudging through this strange place.

"There's a log over there," Regina pointed out, keeping a tight hold on Roland's hand. Like his sisters, he too was fading fast. "We could all take turns sitting there."

Roland collapsed onto the log as did Violet and Mary Margaret, who rubbed her feet. "I don't even think I did that much walking even when I was running from Regina's black guards."

Emma approached him, holding out her arms. "I'll take Haven so you can rest your arms."

"Thank you," he said, sliding his daughter into her godmother's arms. "But you should get some rest as well."

She nodded. "I will. Haven and I are going to rest together on the log. Why don't you go to Regina?"

He glanced over at his wife, who stared off into the distance as she hugged herself. Robin sighed as he nodded. "Thank you, Emma."

As Emma walked off to settle down with Haven, Robin walked over to where his wife was standing. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Hello, love," he murmured.

She leaned against him. "Where do you really think we are? David's right, we're not hungry or thirsty. There's only one other place I can think of like that. Avalon."

"This definitely isn't Avalon, lovely," he replied, rocking her. "This is hell."

"Or the Underworld," she corrected. She turned in his arms, her eyes wide. "Sir Gawain took us all here since he couldn't get the girls alone."

Robin grimaced, knowing it was probably the truth. "Then how do we get out of the Underworld?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we'll be able to get out of here because we're not dead. I doubt Hades is going to keep us down here."

"You think we can reason with the god of the dead?"

"You should read Greek mythology," she replied. "Hades is pretty level-headed and can be reasoned with."

He sighed. "Good. It'll be a nice change of pace."

"Wouldn't it?" Regina let out a little laugh before hugging him. "Even though we're in a strange world, I'm glad we're together."

"Me too." He kissed her head again. "All of us."

"Hey, lovebirds," Hook teased, coming up to them. "Do you two want to sit? A few us have rested enough."

Regina sagged against Robin, who nodded. "Thank you. I think we need a few minutes of rest."

He supported Regina as they collapsed on the log with relieved sighs. Honor crawled off Henry's lap into Robin's and curled up against him. "Honor snuggles?" she asked.

"Sure, Princess," he said, holding her close. "We can snuggle."

She yawned. "I wish we had a bed."

"I know." Robin rubbed her back as he rocked her. "I wish we had a bed too. A good night's sleep would be nice."

Regina rested her head on his shoulder as Haven climbed into her lap. They held their girls tightly, scared about what the future held for them.

"Hook and I walked ahead," David said, coming up from behind them. "The desert gives way to a meadow not far ahead. I think there are houses there too. We could probably make it in a relatively quick time."

"You think they'll give us shelter?" Mary Margaret asked, hands on her hips.

David shrugged. "Worth a try. We can't stay out here in the open for much longer."

"Can't you just turn into a dragon and fly us there?" Zelena asked Maleficent as she rubbed her feet.

Mal glared at her. "Oh, yes, sure. That won't be conspicuous at all. We're trying not to draw attention to ourselves, remember?"

Zelena huffed as Robin stood, keeping a firm hold on a dozing Honor. Beside him, Regina did the same with Roland. She leaned closer to him as he nodded to the group. "So we're all going to check out that meadow?"

"I have to agree it's our best bet," David said.

Mary Margaret stood, taking his hand. "Then let's go. I think we can all do with a good night's rest."

Together, the small group trudged on as Robin no doubt believed they all hoped to find shelter soon.

* * *

The meadow was a welcome respite from the desert, though it wasn't much better in terms of helping them figure out where in the Underworld they were. Regina tried to recall as much as she could about the realm of the dead, but her brain was growing sluggish and all she wanted was to curl up next to Robin for a good long nap.

Emma had given her Haven, who was growing heavier in her arms. She didn't want to let go of her little girl just yet. Not until she was certain no one else would scoop her up and take her far away again. Regina couldn't bear that. She didn't want to feel that pain ever again—about any of her children, she thought as she glanced from Henry to Roland to Honor.

Roland sidled up to her, leaning against her. "I'm tired, Mom."

"I know, sweetheart," she said, wrapping her arm around him. "We'll stop and rest soon enough."

He sighed but kept trudging along with little complaint. She held him close as she prayed she was right. They were all going to need sleep and she feared it would come down to them using more magic that could give them away.

"Up ahead," Violet said, pointing to a place in the distance. "I think I see lights."

Regina squinted but she had to admit that there appeared to be lights shining in the evening falling around them. "Maybe it's shelter."

"I hope," Mary Margaret said, leaning against her husband. "I am definitely out of practice of endless trudging."

"Has Snow White gone soft?" Regina teased her stepdaughter. Mary Margaret just glared at her in response.

"Maybe someone should go ahead and make sure it's friendly?" David suggested. "We wouldn't want to walk into a trap."

Mal nodded. "I'll go. It'll be easier for me to get myself out if everything goes south. You lot stay here."

"How will you tell us if it's safe?"

She looked right at Regina. "She'll know."

Before she could protest, Mal started to walk away. They stood watching until she was a speck in the distance. At that point, Hook turned to her. "What did she mean by that?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "She could've meant anything."

"Wonderful," he said, gesturing wildly. "Great. We're stuck out here."

She felt Robin at her back as she straightened her shoulders. "I'm sure that whatever it is, Mal will make sure it's something I would know clearly means it's safe. We just have to keep a watchful eye."

Emma nodded, tugging on her husband's arm. "Let's go and do just that. Regina and Robin can watch from here."

Will approached them, his arms outstretched. "I'll take Haven if you want. And Honor. I'm sure I can carry both."

"We can sit on the ground," Mary Margaret said, looking around. "It looks solid and I don't think the flowers are dangerous."

David shook his head. "No, they look pretty safe to me."

"It'll be good to sit again," Violet agreed. "And to get some sleep."

Henry nodded. "Sleep sounds great right now. I hope that place is safe and that it has beds."

"Bed sounds great," Roland groaned. "And I never say that."

Regina laughed, knowing it was the truth. She hugged him, rocking him gently. "I'm going to treasure this moment."

"Mom," he whined. She just laughed harder.

"Something's coming!" Hook shouted. "Everyone take cover."

They dove, Robin throwing himself over her and Roland. "Don't worry. I got you," he whispered.

"It's okay," she said, pushing him off. "I think that was Mal's signal. Let me up so I can investigate."

"Be careful." He gave her a knowing look.

She nodded. "I will be. Mal won't hurt me."

"We're taking a chance that it is Mal."

"We have to. Robin, you need to let me take a look," she pleaded with him, trying to convince him.

Robin let her stand, holding her hand as he kept a hold on Roland. She scanned the surface before a fireball flew overhead. It hovered over her and she raised her hand to it.

"Be careful," Robin hissed again and she scowled at him, knowing the fireball wouldn't hurt her. It gently floated in her hand, letting her bring it down so she could peer inside it.

Mal's face appeared inside. "It's safe, Regina. Not a soul around and while it might be a bit cramped, we can all fit," she said, voice containing an eerie echo.

"Thank you, Mal," Regina replied. "We'll be right there. Hold tight."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'll get a fire going for when you get here." The fireball dissipated in Regina's hand as she squared her shoulders.

She turned to face the others. "Okay, we just have to walk a little bit more and then we can rest for the night. Can you all do it?"

There were groans but everyone staggered to their feet, nodding. Robin took her hand. "Lead the way, my dear. We'll follow."

* * *

It was a decent-sized stone cottage with wooden shingles and a stone chimney. Smoke curled from it, meaning Maleficent had lit a fire. The few windows it had were grimy so they couldn't really look inside. It didn't matter, though. Regina trusted her old friend.

Maleficent opened the door. "Took you a bit to get my signal."

"You could've used something less dangerous. What if you burned one of us?" Hook asked.

"Did I?" she countered.

"No, but…"

Mal cut him off. "Then no harm, no foul. Come on in."

Everyone trooped into the small cottage, finding a roaring fire in the hearth. There was also a small table and a couple of chairs but not even a bed.

"How safe do you think it'll be to use magic to at least conjure up some sleeping bags?" Robin asked.

Regina did some math and scanned the room. "I think it'll be okay if we conjure one or two each. That should keep the magic to a minimal and confuse our magical signatures because of how close we are to each other."

"So claim your section of the floor and we'll start conjuring up sleeping bags," Emma instructed. "We'll also need to work out a watch schedule, just to be on the safe side."

"I'll take first watch," Mal offered.

Hook nodded. "I'll take it with her."

They quickly were able to fill out the rest of the schedule, with Regina scheduled to take a watch with Will while David agreed to do his with Zelena. Regina felt better knowing someone else would be with her sister, who seemed too impatient for their good.

"If you can share a sleeping bag, try to do that," Regina advised, getting ready to conjure one for Henry. "It'll cut down how much magic we use."

"Papa, can Honor and I share a sleeping bag?" Haven asked, tugging on Robin's shirt. She gave him her best doe eyes.

Regina saw Robin melt under them and he nodded. "Of course, sweetheart. As long as Honor is okay with it."

"I am!" she replied, bouncing up and down as she took Haven's hand. "It's gonna be like a sleepover!"

With waves of hands, several sleeping bags filled the rooms. Fluffy pillows landed with them, ready for everyone to climb in and get some sleep.

Regina kissed Henry's cheek. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Mom," he whined, rubbing where she kissed. He then sighed. "Good night. You too, Dad."

"Good night, Henry," Robin replied, making sure the girls were all tucked in. Regina watched as he kissed their foreheads before standing up himself.

Once they were sure Roland was comfortable in his own sleeping bag, Robin unzipped the one they would share. He laid inside it before patting the spot next to him. "Milady?"

Regina smiled, climbing in next to him. He zipped them up and then pulled her close, nuzzling her. "I wish we were back in our bed."

"Me too," she said, curling closer to him. "All of us safe and not facing such uncertainty."

He hummed. "I was also thinking I would be making love to you right now if we were."

She moaned. "Don't put that idea into my head when we're surrounded by nearly our entire family. It's not fair."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "As soon as we get home, though…"

"That's a promise I'm going to hold you to." She kissed him before whispering goodnight to him.

He held her close and rubbed her back, drawing her into sleep as she felt that she was safe with him around. Nothing would harm her.

* * *

"Robin. Robin, it's time for our watch," Emma said, shaking him.

He groaned, feeling for Regina before his mind jumpstarted and he remembered that she had the watch before him. Robin sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

As he climbed out of the sleeping bag, Regina approached. She looked like she was dragging her feet and was ready to fall asleep standing up. He cupped her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," she admitted, kissing his nose. "It's quiet though, so you and Emma shouldn't have any problems."

"I hope you didn't just jinx us," he teased, kissing her forehead. "Get some rest, lovely. You deserve it."

She nodded, climbing back into their sleeping bag. Robin watched her until her breathing evened out and he was certain she was asleep.

Emma looked as tired as he felt and he took the empty seat across from her, watching she propped herself up with her elbow on the table. "I had seriously thought we were done with these adventures," she told him.

"How silly of you," he teased her good-naturedly before growing serious. "I had thought so as well. It had been so quiet."

"We were fools."

He nodded. "We should've known better. None of us will ever have normal, peaceful lives."

Emma studied him. "Do you ever wish the second curse hadn't brought you to Storybrooke? That you had stayed in the Enchanted Forest?"

"No," he replied. "Because even though I would still have Roland, I wouldn't have the rest of them."

He glanced over to where his family slept. Regina was asleep on her back, hand at the ready to cast a fireball just in case. Next to her was Henry, who was facing Violet as he slept on his side. Between him and his mother lay Roland, arms akimbo and mouth open, and the girls. Haven and Honor were facing each other, little hands clasped as they slept.

When he looked back at Emma, she was smiling softly. "Yeah, I understand that. Even with how crazy and dangerous my life has become, I never regret following Henry to Storybrooke."

"I'm scared, though," he admitted. "Sir Gawain was the original Dark One and seems to have become pure evil. How can we stand against him? Especially now when we're in his territory? How can you fight the dead in their own realm?"

She shrugged. "I guess we talk to Hades and hope he proves to be an ally, not another enemy. Then again, he's the god of the dead."

"Why do you say it like that?" Robin asked.

"Like what?"

"Like he's some sort of bad guy."

Emma was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "In most things I've seen him in, he usually is. I wouldn't be surprised if his hair was on fire down here."

"What?" Robin asked, confused.

She chuckled. "We need to show you more Disney movies."

"No, thank you." He crinkled his nose. "Not after that blasted movie where I'm a fox. A fox, Emma!"

Emma laughed. "I know. Quite a few people had crushes on that fox."

"That's…kinda disturbing."

"I think it was the voice," she replied before shrugging. "I don't know. Hades can be a wild card."

Robin nodded. "Sounds like it, though Regina seemed to think he was a good guy. But either way, we're going to have to trust him, yeah? I see no other option."

"Unfortunately," she replied with a sigh. She glanced up at the ceiling. "Do you think anyone knows we're gone?"

"I'm sure. Most of Storybrooke is down here. I think the question at this point is if anyone cares."

She nodded, letting out a humorless chuckle. "Ain't that the truth. They probably just keep going on and wait for us to reappear."

"Well, I'm sure my Merry Men miss me, but they're going to know we'll come back. I just hope we do it."

"We will," Emma said confidently. "All of us."

* * *

The black boat arrived at a deserted dock. Charon made no move to help them, so Rumple used his cane as leverage so he could hoist himself out of the boat. He then turned to Belle, holding out his hand. She took it and let him support her as she climbed onto the dock.

"Do not linger long," Charon warned them. "This is not a place meant for the living."

"We'll keep that in mind," Rumple said with a curt nod. He then led Belle away from the dock.

She struggled to keep pace with him. "Slow down. We don't have to run."

"The sooner we can find everyone else, the sooner we can leave this gods-forsaken place," he hissed.

"Oh, trust me, Rumpelstiltskin, I want you out of my land as much as you want to leave it," a familiar hoarse whisper said.

Rumple groaned. "Hades."

The god of the dead walked around, his dark overcoat flapping behind him. His blondish gray hair was gelled and his blue eyes focused on the couple. Crossing his arms, he frowned. "You came down here willingly."

"People we care about are down here," he said. "Though I'm sure you know that already."

Hades didn't blink or make any movement to confirm that suspicion. "So you came down here to…?"

"Rescue them."

The god laughed. "Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, rescuing people?"

"You're behind on the times, Hades. I haven't been the Dark One in years," Rumple replied.

Belle nodded. "The Dark One has been defeated. There are no more Dark Ones."

Hades eyes widened. "Surely you lie."

"No," she said. "We were there when the Dark One was defeated once and for all."

"One of your souls got out. A former Dark One," Rumple said. "And no, I'm not referring to me."

Hades frowned. "I thought I sensed someone leaving. Which former Dark One is it?"

"Sir Gawain," Rumple replied.

"Of course," the god sighed. "He's never been happy down here or able to move on. He's just been focused on getting his power back. He's been trying for eons."

"Well, he's made some progress. He tried to kidnap two little girls and bring them down here," Belle explained.

Hades tilted his head. "What's so special about these two little girls that he would want them?"

Rumple wasn't ready to play that card but before he could stop his wife, Belle blurted out: "Their father was the last Dark One and is a descendant of Sir Gawain. Both are very powerful."

"Indeed." Hades stroked his chin. "And they are in my lands you say?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know. Falling down on the job, Hades?" Rumple taunted.

The god glared at him. "Hardly. Why don't you two come with me and we'll see if we can locate your loved ones?"

"Thank you," Belle said, starting to follow him. She glanced back at Rumple over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

He didn't want to go anywhere with Hades, barely trusted the god after his brief stint down there after defeating his own father. But he also knew he needed Hades' help down here. It was his domain. So he sighed, following the two through the streets of the Underworld.

* * *

Regina woke up in Robin's arms, her head pillowed on his chest. He was still asleep, one arm tucked under his head. She smiled. The only thing that would make it better was if they were back home in their own bed. And naked.

She glanced over him, smiling as she counted all four of her children sleeping nearby. The girls were curled up together while Roland had sprawled out in his sleeping bag. Henry was sound asleep, though he was a bit closer to Violet than she would've preferred. It seemed her little prince was a grown-up.

Light filled the room and she sat up, stretching her arms. Mary Margaret was already awake and she smiled at Regina. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied. "Everything good?"

"Yeah. I was letting everyone sleep a bit more. No need to hurry. Not without a game plan."

Regina nodded, climbing out of her sleeping bag. "Probably a good idea though I have no good idea how we can do that down here."

Mary Margaret sighed. "I know. But there has to be some way out of here. You wouldn't happen to know Hades, would you?"

"Only what I've read about him. He doesn't really like to leave the Underworld," Regina answered.

"That's okay. I knew it was a longshot," Mary Margaret replied. "Rumple probably knows him."

Regina nodded. "Of that, I have no doubt. Too bad he isn't here with us."

"Or maybe that's a good thing."

"I'm sure he has plenty of enemies down here," David said, coming to lean against his wife's chair.

Regina sighed. "I'm sure I do too."

"Then I'll protect you," Robin told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No harm will come to you while I'm around. You have my word."

She covered his hand. "What about you? You're not without enemies as well. Especially after being the Dark One."

He sighed. "I know. We'll handle this as best we can."

"Sounds like a good course of action for whatever we face," Emma said, leaning against the table. "Anyone know why I'm not hungry for breakfast despite the fact I most likely haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours?"

Regina shrugged. "Might have to do with the magic of the gods or the fact we're in another realm."

"We should probably wake the kids and move on," David suggested. "The sooner we find Hades, the sooner we can get out of here."

They stood, except for Regina. Robin frowned, crouching down in front of his wife. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I guess I'm just thinking about all the people who would want to hurt me. Or hurt our family to hurt me."

He nodded. "I know. But I promise you they won't. I won't let them."

"And I won't let them get anywhere near you," she replied, pressing her hand to his cheek.

"We will be an unstoppable team." Robin said, grinning. "Anyone who tries to mess with us is a fool."

"Mommy! Papa!" Honor raced toward them, Haven on her heels. Both girls raised their arms and their parents scooped them up.

Regina held her daughter close, kissing the top of her head. "How did you sleep, sweetheart?"

"Good," Honor said. "My bed is more comfortable, though."

She laughed, rocking her. "I agree, sweetheart. We're going to be back in our beds soon enough."

"You promise?" Haven asked, clinging to Robin as he held her.

"I do," Regina replied, confident in it even as she heard Zelena snort behind her.

Roland leaned against her. "I trust you, Mom. We'll be fine."

His belief touched her and she kissed his curls. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"Can we go before I throw up?" Zelena asked, glaring at us. "We're in the _Underworld_ and you lot are acting schmaltzy. Enough."

"Oh, can it, Greenie," Emma muttered, shuffling past the witch. She yawned as she hugged Hook.

Zelena scowled. "Am I the only one who realizes just how _screwed_ we all are?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "You're the only one being pessimistic and argumentative."

"I like to think I'm being realistic," she snapped back.

Regina bit back a groan, going to set down Honor. "I need to go talk to Aunt Zelena, Princess."

"Can I come?" Haven asked, wriggling out of her father's arms. "I want to talk to her too."

Glancing up at Robin, he shrugged and nodded so Regina took the girl's hand. "Okay. Let's go talk to Aunt Zelena."

They approached the witch, who seemed to soften up as she saw her daughter. "Good morning, sweet pea. Did you sleep well?" Zelena asked the girl.

Haven nodded. "Did you?"

"I could've slept better," she replied.

"Is that why you're so cranky?" Haven asked.

Zelena looked taken aback and was speechless for a bit. She finally let out a strangled "What?"

Haven tilted her head, frowning. "You're being grumpy. Is it because you didn't sleep well?"

"No, not exactly," Zelena replied, words measured. She glanced up at Regina, asking for her help with her eyes but Regina decided to see what would happen next.

"Then why?" Haven asked, fixing her blue eyes on the woman.

Zelena began to squirm. "I guess…I guess I'm just annoyed and scared that we're stuck down here."

Haven took her hand. "Mommy and Papa are here. They'll get us out of this. They're amazing!"

Regina crossed her arms, waiting to see how her sister reacted to Haven's unwavering faith. Would Zelena say something snide and upset the girl? Or would she agree and be encouraging?

"Well…They've gotten us out of worse spots," Zelena finally said. "I guess they can get us out of this."

It was the best endorsement they were going to get from Zelena, Regina knew. She hoped it was enough for Haven.

The little girl nodded. "So don't be so grumpy! We'll be home soon enough, Aunt Zelena."

"You can call me 'mom,'" Zelena told her.

Haven frowned, looking at Regina before looking back at the other woman. She pointed at Regina. "She's my mom."

"Well, I'm the one who gave birth to you," Zelena argued.

"But she's my mom," Haven insisted, retreating toward Regina. She clung to her legs.

Regina held her close as she glared at her sister. "I think that's enough of that, Zelena. You're upsetting Haven."

To her surprise, Zelena pulled back and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, sweet pea. You can call me whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay," Haven said. She then looked up at Regina. "Can we go back to Papa and Honor now?"

Regina nodded. "You go ahead of me. I want to talk to Aunt Zelena for a bit but I'll be right behind you."

The girl raced over to Robin, who scooped her up easily. He kissed her cheek as she laughed and clung to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't need another lecture, Regina," Zelena said, voice flat. "I get it. I pushed my boundaries."

"You did," Regina agreed. "But she does seem to be warming up to you. Don't push her and maybe, maybe you can be a mother to her."

Zelena looked her over. "Will you and the forest hobo let me?"

"Depends," Regina replied. "If you can refrain from calling Robin that and other things, maybe."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll work on it."

Knowing that was the best she could get, Regina nodded. "Thank you. Now, get ready. We'll want to leave shortly."

Zelena scowled. "Fine."

"How's your foot?" Regina asked. "Robin told me you injured it."

"It's fine. I healed it with my magic. It didn't require a lot, so it was safe," she added, a disgusted tone in her voice.

Regina bit back another sigh. "I know you don't like our no magic rule, but it's for a reason. We need to be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Though I think if we just all used our magic, we could transport all of us back home to Storybrooke."

"We're in another realm, Zelena. You know we can't just travel between them that easily."

"Right, right," she replied. "But are you sure we're in another realm? After all, the Underworld is supposed to be under the earth."

"That's not how it works. Trust me. I've read a lot," Regina said.

Zelena smirked. "And you call Belle a bookworm."

"Just get ready," she snapped, heading away from her sister. Her sister who had a great point. Probably in another life where she didn't imprison her, she and Belle might have gotten along.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked her in a low tone. He reached out and pulled her close to him.

She nodded. "I think so. At least, I hope so. She should be a bit more docile. Haven seems to have a calming effect on her."

"I've noticed that too. I think she's trying to be a mother."

"She needs to do a lot more than just be nice to Haven," Regina replied, crossing her arms.

He nodded. "I agree. But this could be a step in a right direction. Don't you agree?"

"I guess," she admitted. "I still don't trust her."

"Oh, neither do I. But this does count for something." He gave her a cheeky grin before tapping her ass. "Come on. We should get a move on."

* * *

Hades' palace was not what Belle was expecting. She had prepared herself for something similar to the Winter Palace—dark and imposing, looking more like a fortress than anything else—with everything dark on the inside as souls floated around it in one of the many rivers that ran through the Underworld.

One river did run around the Greek villa Hades called home. It was an eerie neon blue that still seemed peaceful to Belle, beckoning her closer. She started to reach out a hand when Rumple caught it, pulling her away.

"Don't touch that," he hissed. "It's the River Lethe. The water in that will make you forget everything."

"Everything?" she asked, glancing down at it.

Hades nodded. "Souls come to me to request permission to drink, to help them move on from their lives."

"Do you grant it?" Belle asked, horrified at the thought that someone could just so easily forget their lives and all the people they loved.

"Depends," he answered, lowering a drawbridge so they could cross the river safely. "If they are newly dead and are just heartbroken, I usually deny the request. After the pain of loss dulls a bit, they realize that they don't want to lose those memories. However, there are a few stories I hear…Believe me, letting them drink from that river is a mercy for those people."

Belle glanced at it as she took Rumple's hand. She could only imagine what would cause someone to want to forget and she curled closer to her husband as they crossed the drawbridge to enter Hades' home.

Though the outside looked like a Greek villa, the inside reminded Belle more of a Victorian painting. Even Hades, she realized, dressed like a gentleman from that era. He pulled out a tea set, chuckling at her face. "I quite like this time period on Earth. I'm not too sure why. I just do. Tea?"

"Yes, please." Belle sat down in a velvet-cushioned seat as she watched Hades pour her a cup.

Rumple, though, remained standing as he scowled at the god. "I don't see how tea will help us find our friends."

"In good time," Hades replied, motioning to a chair. "It doesn't mean I have to forget my manners."

"A little tea never hurt anyone," Belle said, pleading with her husband. "We'll find them."

He sighed, sitting in the chair next to her. Leaning on his cane, he watched Hades like a hawk. "How do you propose we find them?"

"Crystal ball," Hades deadpanned, handing Belle a cup of tea.

She frowned. "Really?"

"Essentially. My realm is big and I need an efficient way to watch over all of it. So I received an enchanted obsidian to do so." Hades held up a sugar bowl. "One lump or two?"

"Just milk please," Belle said before motioning to Rumple. "And he takes his with two lumps and some lemon."

Once they all had tea, Hades rolled out the giant obsidian. "Do you have something of any one of your friends? It'll make easier to track them?"

"Why? Have many living people running around down here?" Rumple muttered. He seemed unaffected by Belle's glare.

Hades didn't seem ruffled. "No, but I can't just focus on that alone. So do you? Have something, I mean?"

"I think I have something of Henry's," Belle replied, opening her bag. She then pulled out a faded red and gray scarf. "Will this do?"

"Yes." Hades took it and laid it over the obsidian. "Now I just have to concentrate. If you can, please stay as quiet as possible."

Rumple opened his mouth but Belle elbowed him, giving him a sharp look. He closed it, scowling instead.

Hades closed his eyes and held his hand over the crystal, his brow furrowing. It started to glow a purple color and Belle thought she heard a gentle hum coming from it. The god waved his hands and images flew by, all with a purplish-blue tint, until they settled on Henry walking hand-in-hand with Violet.

"They're in the Asophedel Meadows," Hades said, studying the picture.

Belle frowned. "Is that bad?"

He shook his head. "It's one of the safer spots. I think I can retrieve them and bring them here before they wander some place they shouldn't."

"Thank you," she replied, sighing with relief. "Then we can leave?"

"You should…" He stopped, studying the crystal as the rest of the party appeared in it. As he leaned forward, he frowned again.

Belle leaned forward as well, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"He's realizing the same thing I did," Rumple replied. "There's too many people who have cheated death in that party."

"What does that mean?"

"It just complicates things," Hades replied, stepping back from the crystal. "But I'm sure we'll be able to work something out. You wait here and I'll be right back."

He waved his hand and disappeared in a bluish-black cloud of smoke. Belle relaxed and took Rumple's hand. "He doesn't seem so bad."

"I still don't trust him," Rumple replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't really trust anyone."

"Usually with good reason."

"Well, I'm going to trust him. Honestly, we really have no choice." She picked up the teapot. "More tea?"

* * *

Robin walked through the fields with Haven holding on hand and Honor holding the other. The girls giggled as he swung his arms and his heart felt light to hear the sound. He glanced over at Regina, who also smiled.

"I don't see anything coming up," Zelena whined, breaking their mood. "I think we're going in the wrong direction."

"No, we're not," Haven said, skipping along.

Honor nodded. "We just keep going forward."

"You heard the kids. They haven't gotten us lost yet," Hook replied, shooting Zelena a withering look.

A strong gust of wind blew around them for the first time since they got there and Robin stopped, concerned. "I think we need to hide," he said.

"Where? We're in a meadow. There isn't even a tree!" Zelena yelled as her hair was whipped around her face.

"Then protect the girls!" Regina shouted and everyone gathered close until they formed a circle. Haven and Honor stood inside, clutching onto Roland and trembling.

The winds died down as a dark cloud formed a human form. Regina conjured a fireball as Robin used his magic to summon his bow. Emma raised her hands beside him, determination in her eyes.

When the last dark wisps blew away, Sir Gawain was standing before them. He was a tall man with short blonde hair and a matching beard kept trimmed closed to his face. Black eyes stared at them, scanning for the children as his right hand hovered over where his sword would've been attached to his black tunic.

"Give the children to me," he said. "It's pointless to fight me down here."

"You have no power," Regina replied.

He chuckled. "I may not have magic, but that doesn't mean I don't have power here in the Underworld."

Dread filled Robin but he refused to show. "We all still have our power as well. You will have to go through us to get to them."

"I intend on doing that," Gawain replied, walking toward them. "Quite literally, in fact."

Regina let loose her fireball but it did little to deter him, petering out as it made contact with him. Any arrow Robin fired ended up falling straight from their flight, landing useless onto the ground. Neither Zelena's magic nor Emma's could halt his progress.

"What do we do now?" Zelena yelled, looking at her sister. "You know, since you're so smart!"

"I'm thinking!" Regina shouted back.

"Well think faster!"

Sir Gawain laughed. "It won't help. I am more powerful and faster than any of you."

"Prove it!" Zelena rushed forward before anyone could stop her, hurtling her green magic at him.

Gawain walked right through her.

Robin's eyes widened and he lowered his bow as Regina gasped: "What the fuck?"

Zelena crumpled to the ground and Robin felt his breathing grow shallow. Every instinct he possessed told him to run yet his feet were rooted to the ground as his ancestor approached them, a sinister grin on his pale face.

Cold washed over him as Gawain passed through him and blackness consumed his vision. Robin felt himself falling as shouts and screams faded into nothing.

* * *

 **A/N** : Look what lives! I know it's been a while but I hope to get back to a regular posting schedule now that we're in a new year.

Wish me luck with that!

I want to thank everyone for their kind words earlier in the week after I announced my grandmother had died. Each one touched my heart and helped lessen my grief.

Thank you so much.

-Mac


	13. Friends in Dark Places

Chapter 13: Friends in Dark Places

Robin came to in a strange room. He was lying on a black plush couch and a clock ticked in the distance. A large wooden table with several chairs around it stood nearby, right next to a cabinet filled with several bottles of what he assumed was alcohol.

He sat up, rubbing his throbbing head as he tried to put together what had happened. Everything was scrambled in his mind and he couldn't remember much past leaving the little house with his family and friends. What had happened?

A door creaked open and Regina poked her head in. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and there was sorrow yet anger in her brown eyes. However, there was some relief there when she saw him. "You're up."

"I am," he said, rubbing his neck. "What happened, Regina?"

She frowned. "You don't remember?"

He shook his head and she sat down next to him, taking his hand. "We were attacked by Sir Gawain. He was able to walk right through you and Zelena. We tried to fend him off but…but he took our girls, Robin."

Regina's voice cracked on that last statement and she sobbed, pitching forward to cover her face in her hands. As his mind caught up with how bad that was, he picked her up and held her close.

She clutched his shirt, her tears dampening it. "I'm so sorry, Robin. I tried but I couldn't protect them. He wasn't corporeal and nothing we did…"

"It's okay," he told her, kissing her head. "I know you did everything you could. But if he could apparently knock me out by just walking through me…What chance did any of us stand against him?"

"I could've held onto them tighter," a small voice said. Robin looked up to find a guilt-ridden and red-eyed Roland standing in the doorway.

Shaking his head, Robin beckoned his son closer. As Roland approached, he pulled him in for a hug. "You did everything you could," he told the boy.

"I still feel I could've done more," he said, sniffing. "I'm their big brother."

Robin kissed his head. "I know, my boy. But you did a great job."

Sitting on Robin's lap, Roland curled close to him. Regina reached out and smoothed down his curls. "You were a great knight, Roland."

"But my magic, Mom. It…It didn't work." He threw himself into her arms and sobbed into her chest.

"Can you kill someone who is already dead?" Robin asked in a growl, feeling the darkness in him thrumming in his veins. He wanted to make the man who was causing so much pain to his entire family suffer.

"Technically, yes," a whispery voice said from the doorway. "But it comes at a great cost. I would not recommend it."

Robin looked up as a tall and thin man dressed in a fine three-piece suit that seemed like it came out of one of Henry's history books stepped into the room. He was grim as he gave a little bow toward Robin. "Hades, at your service."

"You're the god of the dead," Robin said. "This is your domain, correct?"

"It is," Hades confirmed.

"Then you can find them. You can stop Sir Gawain and bring them to you, right?" Robin glared at the god, not caring what he could do to him.

Hades sighed. "I was explaining this to your friends. I can stop Gawain by banishing him to Tartarus, a dark place named for a fellow god who doles out punishment to the wicked. However, we must first find him and get him to Phlegethon."

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell us you can't locate him even in your own realm?" Robin felt his jaw lock up as his eye twitched in anger.

"My realm is far bigger than you know. Gawain could've taken the girls anywhere. We're doing our best to find them but it's going to take some time," Hades told him.

Regina glared at him. "We don't have time. He wants to use our daughters in some ceremony that will let him absorb whatever dark magic is in their blood. We need to find him."

"Then we shouldn't waste time arguing," he pointed out. "When you three are ready, come out. We'll keep looking."

He walked out and Robin sighed, resting his head on Regina's shoulder. "I hate him already."

"I know," she said. "But he is our best hope."

Robin groaned into her shoulder.

* * *

Honor woke up in a dark place. She was lying on the ground next to Haven and she shook her sister, who still had her eyes closed. "Haven? Wake up. Please wake up."

"No," she groaned, rolling away from Honor. "Too sleepy."

"It's not time to sleep, Haven. Wake up. I'm scared." Honor started to cry as she continued to shake her sister.

Haven groaned again but sat up, eyes blinking open. She looked around and took Honor's hand. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Honor sobbed. "The bad man took us from Mommy and Papa and I guess brought us here."

"Where is he?" Haven looked around, no doubt trying to spot the person who took them.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up."

Nodding, Haven stood. "Then we should try to find Mommy and Papa."

"But how?" Honor stood as well, her lower lip still trembling as she tried not to cry again. She conjured up a tissue and wiped her eyes.

Haven's eyes lit up. "We'll use our magic! It got us to each other earlier. It has to get us to Mommy and Papa now."

Sniffing, Honor felt some hope flicker inside her and she took her sister's hand. "Okay. Where do we start?"

"Let's close our eyes and point wherever our magic tells us. We'll open our eyes and see if we match. How does that sound?" Haven suggested.

"Okay," Honor agreed, letting go of her hand. "Do you want to count or something?"

Haven nodded. "Three…two…one."

Closing her eyes, Honor dug down to reach the magic inside of her. She concentrated as it filled her veins. Images of her parents popped up and she felt her body turn as her arm raised up. Her fingers curled together until only one remained out, hopefully pointing the way to her parents.

She opened her eyes to see Haven pointing in the same direction. They looked at each other. "We go that way?" she asked.

"We go that way," Haven confirmed. She took Honor's hand again. "Ready?"

Honor nodded and they started walking in the direction they hoped would lead them home.

* * *

Regina entered Hades' sitting room with her hand firmly in Robin's. After crying himself to sleep, they had laid Roland down on the couch with Robin having conjured a blanket to cover their son and keep him warm while he slept.

Everyone else looked up as they entered, pain evident in their eyes. Mary Margaret approached them. "Would you like some tea? Hades just brought out a fresh pot."

"Tea sounds good," Regina replied, her voice sounding distant to her own ears. "I think you know how we take it."

Mary Margaret nodded and walked away to do that. Robin propelled Regina forward, toward where Belle sat. As always, she was surrounded by a pile of books. "You're here?" he asked.

She nodded. "Rumple and I came down here once he figured out where Sir Gawain took you. We hoped to help you get back. Now, though, we hope to help you find your girls and then get back."

"Thank you," Regina replied, softly. "We truly appreciate it."

Belle gave them a soft smile. "We found you and we'll find them."

"Where do we start? Can we do a tracking spell?" Robin asked, looking over one of the books by Belle.

"We can start with that but Hades says his realm might be too vast for it to do any good until we can narrow down a particular part Sir Gawain took them too," Emma said, looking over a map. "I already asked."

Robin frowned. "How big is the Underworld anyway?"

"Pretty big," Regina replied, recalling the maps she had seen in her own books. "It's comprised of several places where the dead may choose to reside."

"Like that Tartarus place Hades was talking about?" he asked and Regina nodded. "Do you think he brought them there?"

Belle shook her head. "Tartarus is a place of eternal punishment, only accessible by a river of fire. It doesn't seem like anyone sent to Tartarus can get out, so Gawain would probably avoid it like the plague."

"Most of the dead do," Hades replied, carrying in a tray of what appeared to be cinnamon rolls. He set it down before turning to them. "And you need special permission to enter Elysium. That rules both those out."

"What does that leave then?" Hook asked, walking over with a book in his good hand. He glared at Hades. "That meadow we were in?"

Hades met Hook's glare with one of his own. "The Asphodel Meadows have never been measured or mapped properly. I do not know how long they stretch on for."

"But this is your domain!" Robin shouted back.

Mary Margaret handed Regina and Robin their teas. "Arguing isn't going to help Haven and Honor."

"You're right," Robin admitted, hanging his head. "I just…My girls are out there with a madman who is trying to steal their magic. I just want to get them back. Now."

Hades nodded. "I understand. But I can tell you they aren't alone. The dead roam every corner of the Underworld. And there are people who care for them down here."

Confusion flooded Regina as she couldn't imagine who would do that. All she could think of were the people she had wronged and personally sent to the Underworld herself. "There are more people who would hurt them to hurt me," she said.

"Perhaps," he replied, head tilted. "But I wouldn't underestimate your loved ones either, Regina."

She frowned, not sure who would step up to take care of her daughters in this place, but said nothing. Instead, she turned to Emma. "Has anyone told Zelena?"

Emma shook her head. "She hasn't woken yet. Which is probably a good thing. You and Robin should be the ones to tell her. She'll only lash out at the rest of us."

"And she won't lash out at us?" Regina frowned. "She hates us most of us."

"But you two also seem able to calm her down," Emma replied.

"I take it you are all taking about me." Zelena stepped into the room, scowling. She crossed her arms for added measure.

Regina sighed, stepping forward. "Maybe we should go into the other room, Zelena, for some privacy."

"No," she replied. "Whatever it is you need to say to me, you can say in front of all _your_ friends."

The bitterness was clear in her voice and Regina clamped down on her angry retort. She took a deep breath. "It's about the girls."

"Haven?" Zelena's defensiveness melted away and she lowered her arms. "Where is she? Is she safe?"

Pain filled Regina as she shook her head. "Sir Gawain took both of them. We don't know where and we're…"

Fire burned in Zelena's blue eyes. "What do you mean he took them? Didn't you stop him after he knocked me out?"

"He also knocked Robin out and there was no way to stop him," Mal said from the corner, glaring at Zelena. "He was incorporeal."

"And none of you used your magic?" she shot back.

"It didn't work," Emma replied. "We did everything we could but he was just too powerful. He took the girls."

Zelena shook her head. "No. You didn't do everything and you let that psychopath walk off with my daughter."

Regina's blood boiled. "He took Honor too. It's not just Haven. Both my girls are gone and I want them back."

"Yet we're just sitting around sipping tea! Why aren't we out there kicking his dead ass and getting the girls back?" Zelena snarled.

"We're making a plan," Emma replied. "We can't just barge out into the Underworld. We could make things worse."

The red shook her head. "I'm not going to sit here and just talk at each other. I need to do something."

Hades stepped forward, placing a gloved hand on her arm. "I believe I can help you with that. If you'll come with me…?"

She shook him off, glaring at him. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"I apologize. It was rude of me not to introduce myself." He stepped back, giving her a proper bow. "Hades, Lord of the Underworld, at your service."

Her eyes widened and she looked him over again. "Apologies. I am Zelena…"

"The Wicked Witch of the West." He straightened up, grinning. "There are many who have spoken of you."

"Not well, I'm certain." She huffed as she glanced over at Regina and Robin. "I'm sure there are many who say the same about you."

"All the more reason for us to stop arguing and to work on finding them," Robin replied, giving Zelena a pointed look.

She turned to Hades. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"I think your magic might help with searching. Just follow me to my study…" He guided her from the room and everyone seemed to breathe easier. Regina just stared at the door, amazed at how the god had handled her sister.

"Well now that that's settled, let's keep trying to find our girls," Mary Margaret said, handing Regina a book. "Start reading."

* * *

It was dark and everything looked the same as they walked on. Honor clutched her sister's hand tighter. "I wish Mom and Daddy were here."

"Me too," Haven admitted. "But we'll get to them soon."

"It feels like we've been walking forever."

She nodded. "I know, Honor. But it shouldn't be much farther now."

"That's what you said the last time I complained," Honor huffed. "And the time before that."

"Well, then, stop complaining." Haven stopped, looking around with a frown.

Honor frowned as well. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we've been here before. Don't you?"

Looking around, Honor shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I just want to go home!"

Strange laughter echoed around them and Haven wrapped her arms around Honor, holding her sister close. Her voice shook, though, when she asked: "Who are you?"

"I'm family," the shadows said. "You can trust me."

Honor trembled. "Then take us to Mom and Daddy."

"I can't do that. I have plans for you. You two want to help me, right?"

"We want to go home!" She began crying and Haven held her tighter.

The shadows formed a person, a tall man with scary dark eyes. He advanced on them. "I'm afraid you're not going home."

Honor cried harder. "Why not? Why?"

"Because I need your help."

"We don't want to help you," Haven shouted back at him. "We want to go home. Just take us home."

"I've told you. You can't go home." He reached for them, black eyes scaring Honor even more.

She held up her hands, her magic flowing of its own accord from them. The man screamed and backed off, breathing heavily out of his nose. "You can't keep me away forever," he snarled.

"We can try," Haven said, holding up her hands now too. "I've got magic like my sister. We can fight you."

"I know you have magic. That's why I need you. I need your magic so I can become powerful again," he told them.

They backed up, keeping their magic focused on him. "We won't let you take our magic," Haven yelled.

"Yeah!" Honor agreed, feeling bolder than she had before. Perhaps they could defeat him, just like their parents did.

He laughed. "You two are powerful, yes, but your magic is still too new to you. You don't stand a chance against me."

"Then let's even the fight," a voice that had a similar accent to their father's and uncle's said. Looking up, Honor saw a sword over her head. She followed it until she saw the man holding it. He had dark curly hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue uniform that looked like something out of one of Henry's naval movies.

The shadow man narrowed his dark eyes at the other man. "Who are you?"

"Captain Liam Jones," he said. "On my honor as an officer in the Royal Navy, you will not hurt these girls."

"Fine. I'll fight you for them." The shadow man created a sword. "Think you can keep up with a Knight of the Round Table?"

Captain Jones smirked. "I think so. Bring it on, Grandpa."

"Don't underestimate me, boy." The shadow man charged at them, their swords clanking as they met.

Haven grabbed Honor's hand. "Let's go hide. We'll be safer."

She followed her sister to a nearby rock, which they knelt behind and watched as Captain Jones continued to fight the Shadow Man. Their swords clashed together and the two moved effortlessly, unlike when Henry used to fight with either their father or their Uncle David. Honor had only a few memories of those but she loved to sit with Roland and watch those practices. They always fascinated her. Now, though, she just wanted the fighting to stop.

Captain Jones knocked the sword from the Shadow Man's hand and he pressed the tip to the man's neck. "It seems I have won," he said.

"For now," the Shadow Man replied. "I need to recharge. But once I do, those girls will be mine."

He disappeared as Captain Jones put his sword away. "Girls? Girls, where are you?" he called out.

"We're here," Haven said, sticking her head out as she knelt next to Honor. "Is he gone?"

"He is." Captain Jones approached them, crouching down in front of them. He held out his hands. "We should go."

Honor wanted to take his hand but Haven stopped her. "We're not supposed to go with strangers," she hissed.

"But he told us his name," Honor argued. "And he saved us from the Shadow Man. Maybe he can get us to Mom and Daddy."

"I was a captain of the Royal Navy and I took a vow to protect people. That includes you two," he said. "I won't hurt you."

Honor held her breath as she waited for Haven to make up her mind. Captain Jones didn't seem much like a stranger and they were told adults were supposed to help them. She believed Captain Jones was going to do that. At last, her sister held out her hand. "I'm Haven and that's Honor."

"Nice to meet you. Now, let's get you two to safety, okay?" He smiled at them, his hands once against extended toward them.

They took them and he stood, gripping their hands tightly. "Stay close and we'll be fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Hades thinks he has a lock on the girls," Zelena announced, storming into the room.

Robin looked up, uncertain. "How?"

"Something about energy spikes and does it matter? We need to go and get them," she replied, growing more agitated by the moment.

Regina approached her, hands out as if trying to calm an upset child. "We can't just rush out there, Zelena. We need a plan."

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck your plans. They haven't worked so far. Let's try my approach and maybe we'll actually save them!"

"Do I need to put you in opposite corners?" Hades asked, storming into the room. His face was red and he glared at the sisters as Robin inched toward Regina, unsure what the god of the dead would do to his wife.

Zelena turned on him. "We need to go get the girls. You said you found an energy spike. Let's go to it."

"Not yet," he replied. "It might not lead to the girls. But it gives us a place to look."

As he walked over to the crystal, Robin frowned. "What caused the energy spike?"

"Some of the dead who had magic before they died can still do it down here, but they have to draw energy from the Underworld itself. I can register that." The crystal began to glow as Hades held his hand over it, images flying by until they stopped.

Robin saw his two girls holding the hand of an older man in a Royal Navy uniform. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Liam," Hook said, stepping forward. His eyes were wide and he reached out a shaky hand to touch the crystal. "He's my brother."

"So my daughter is with the pirate's brother? That doesn't make me feel better." Zelena turned to Regina and him. "Let's go get them."

"My brother is an honorable man. He won't hurt them," Hook said, his voice harsh and his jaw tense. Her glared at Zelena.

She glared back at him but Robin felt relief. He and Hook had had many guys' nights and shared stories of their past over alcohol. Robin knew that Liam Jones was a righteous and honorable man who had managed to make his life and Hook's better after their father left them when they were young. The two became respectable members of the Navy and it was only his brother's untimely death on a mission to gather deadly poison from Neverland that turned Killian Jones into a pirate. Robin trusted that Liam would keep his girls safe until they could get there.

"I can't take all of you with me. It would require a lot of magic and such a large number might slow us down," Hades said.

"How many can you take?" Regina asked, frowning.

He looked around. "I'd say six at most. Less would be preferable."

She nodded. "Can we have a few moments to discuss who will be going?"

"Of course," he said. "I'll be in my study if you need me."

Once he was gone, Zelena got very close to Regina. "I'm going and you can't stop me. No matter what you've told her, I am Haven's mother."

"If you come, you have to agree to play by our rules and not just rush into things. Got it?" Regina countered.

Zelena scowled but nodded. Appeased, Regina turned to the rest. "Okay. So far, it's me, Robin and Zelena. Emma, you want to come?"

"Sure," the blonde replied. "I'd be happy to."

"I want to go," Hook said, eyes still fixed on the crystal. "I know it might be selfish, but my brother…"

Regina nodded. "Okay. You can come too. So that leaves one more spot."

"David, you should go," Mary Margaret said, nudging her husband forward.

Henry frowned. "I want to go. They're my sisters. I should help get them. And I know how to fight, if it comes to that."

"Let's hope not," Regina said, brushing back some of his hair. "But if it does, I'd feel better knowing you were here for Roland."

"Mom…"

She shook her head. "Henry, please. Even if we are with Hades, this place is dangerous. If something goes wrong, I need you to help bring everyone back and to take care of Roland. Do you understand?"

Henry pressed his lips together but nodded. "Okay, Mom. I'll stay. For Roland."

"Thank you," Robin said, stepping forward to hug his oldest son. He then whispered: "I know you'd rather come but sometimes staying behind helps more."

"Well, you and Mom better come back with Honor and Haven. Our family has made it through a lot and I know we'll make it through this," Henry whispered back. "I love you, Dad."

Robin's heart swelled as it always did whenever Henry called him _Dad_. "I love you too, son."

"So, David, are you coming?" Regina asked.

"What about me?" Mal stepped forward, frowning. "I can help."

"I'd rather you stay here so there's someone with magic…just in case," Regina replied, pleading with her friend with her eyes.

Mal nodded, stepping back. "Henry and I will hold down the fort here. You take David and go save your children."

David turned to Mary Margaret, giving her a kiss. "I'll return. I promise."

"I know," she said, smiling at him. "Go keep our friends safe. We'll hold down the fort here."

He nodded and turned to Regina. "So, who wants to go get Hades?"

"I'll go," Emma said, glancing toward the door. Robin followed her eyeline and saw that Roland had snuck into the room.

He looked up at everyone. "What's going on?"

Regina approached him. "We found your sisters and a small party of us are heading out to get them."

"Let me guess. I have to stay here." Roland scowled as he crossed his arms. "Typical."

"Hey, I have to stay behind too," Henry told him. "Hades can't take us all."

That didn't seem to appease Roland. "But I hate having to stay behind! You all have the fun!"

"Trust me, son, this is not going to be fun." Robin pulled him close. "We need you to stay behind with Mal in case your magic is needed."

Roland let out an exasperated groan, rolled his eyes and then huffed: "Fine. Whatever."

The teen years were not going to be fun.

But he would have plenty of time to worry about that when he had his girls and they were all safe back in Storybrooke. Robin kissed his forehead. "Thank you, my boy."

"Yeah, yeah." Roland pulled away, taking a few steps before Regina intercepted him. He could never resist the only mother he had ever known and Robin watched him melt into her arms. She rocked him, whispering in his ear. When she let go, he didn't seem as annoyed.

Hades returned with Emma, surveying their little search party. "I'm ready if you're ready. Gather round and hold on tight."

Robin took Regina's hand as well as Emma's. He watched as everyone fell into a small circle, with Regina and Zelena flanking Hades. The god took their hands and nodded. "If you've never traveled by magic before, I'd advise you to close your eyes. I'll countdown too. Three…two…one."

Feeling the familiar pull in his stomach, Robin closed his eyes as everything began to spin around him. Regina squeezed his hand as did Emma and he squeezed back for both. They were going to make it through this and they were going to get Haven and Honor.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thankfully the girls first met someone they could trust and who has their best interests at heart! They may not always do that in the future as rescuing them won't be as easy as their parents want it to be.

Enjoy the weekend!

-Mac


	14. Tornadoes

Chapter 14: Tornadoes

"Can we sit down?" Honor asked, dragging her feet. She looked up at Captain Jones. "I'm tired and my feet hurt."

"Me too," Haven agreed, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. "I think I need a nap."

Captain Jones sighed and shook his head. "I know, girls, but you can rest once we get to my boat."

"Boat?" Honor asked, perking up. "Like Uncle Hook's?"

"I love when he takes us on the Jolly Roger," Haven agreed, perking up a bit. "It's fun."

"Well, I doubt my boat is as big as your Uncle Hook's, but it will do to get us to safer shores," Captain Jones said, bringing them toward a river. "Here we are."

Honor looked over the small rowboat and tightened her grip on Captain Jones' hand. "Is it safe?"

"Absolutely. She may be small but she'll get us over to the other side. There, you should be safe," he said, taking them closer to the boat.

He lifted Haven into the boat first and then Honor, setting her down next to her sister. She cuddled closer to Haven, clutching her hand as she watched Captain Jones push the boat further into the water. He jumped in and began rowing away from the other shore.

Looking over the edge, Haven went to put her hand in the water but Captain Jones knocked it away. "Don't touch the water," he warned. "This isn't a regular river."

"It's not?" Honor asked, frowning as she looked at the water. It did have a scary green color to it that she hadn't seen in other rivers or the harbor by Storybrooke.

"What happens if you touch it?" Haven asked.

Captain Jones was quiet for a moment before replying: "Something bad."

Honor sat on her hands to make sure she didn't accidentally touch it, sniffling. "This place is scary."

"It's not meant for the living," he said, voice soft. "So the sooner I can get you to your parents, the sooner you can go back to where you belong."

They nodded. Haven tilted her head, studying Captain Jones more. "You look a little like our Uncle Hook."

Honor looked over the man, trying to see what her sister saw. Other than eyes as blue as their Uncle Hook's, she couldn't see it. "I don't think so. He's scruffy like Daddy."

Captain Jones chuckled. "Well, I don't know who your Uncle Hook is, but I think it's probably a compliment."

"Uncle Hook is the best," Haven said. "He's married to our Aunt Emma and he has his own ship."

"The Jolly Roger, right?" he asked.

Haven nodded. "I like going on it and pretending I'm a mermaid caught by pirates. Uncle Hook used to be a pirate so he can play the role really, really well."

Captain Jones chuckled. "He used to be a pirate? Why did he stop?"

"He met our Aunt Emma," Honor replied. "And then he became a hero."

"That sounds like quite the story."

Haven nodded again. "It is. It's one of my favorites, after the story of how our Mommy and Papa fell in love."

"Those both sound like good stories."

"They are," Honor agreed. "Our brother Henry is the Author and he writes down all the stories. He's great at reading them too."

Captain Jones was quiet again before asking: "Your brother is the Author? So he knows how people's stories end?"

The sisters looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't know if he knows about endings. He records stories as they are happening. Why?"

"No reason," he replied. "How about you sing while I row? Do you two like to sing?"

"I love to sing!" Honor exclaimed while Haven hesitated. She started singing _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_ and bounced into her sister, trying to get her to sing along. It wasn't a usual trip out on the Jolly Roger, with their parents always close by, but it was still fun.

For now.

* * *

Waves lapped at a shore as they landed in sand. Regina stumbled a bit and Robin reached out to grab her, keeping her from falling into the river with its sickly green color. "What's wrong with the water?" she heard Hook ask.

"It is the River of Lost Souls," Hades replied. "I must warn you not to touch it. If you do, you will be trapped within it for eternity."

"Even if you're not dead?" Zelena asked, her hair whipped about by a breeze off the foreboding river. She pulled it away from her mouth with her gloved fingers.

He nodded. "So you all must be careful. Only three people have ever escaped the River of Lost Souls, and one was a demigod who saved the woman he loved."

"Demigod?" Her eyebrow went up, intrigued. That intrigued Regina, who leaned against Robin as she continued to watch her sister interact with Hades.

"Hercules, my nephew," he explained. "His wife Meg was killed in an attack by the Titans. He came pleading with me to let her live again but she was trapped in the River of Lost Souls. So I agreed to let him try and retrieve her, even though I warned him it was futile. In the end, his sacrifice allowed him to take his place amongst the gods and he got his wife back."

Zelena crossed her arms, studying him. "Okay. Who was the other person who got out? You said there were three."

When Hades hesitated to answer, Regina's stomach dropped as she could only think of one answer that would make the god pause like that. Robin voiced her fear. "It was Sir Gawain, wasn't it?"

The god sighed. "Unfortunately. Which is why I want to capture him and banish him to Tartarus as much as you want to get your daughters."

"Wonderful," Zelena said. "We're supposed to be able to defeat this creature? How?"

"He's not a creature, he's human. Either way, anyone can be destroyed. Even gods," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind." She gave him a cold smile.

Regina stepped forward, grabbing her sister's arm and dragging her away from Hades. "Do you think it a good idea to threaten the one person who can help us get the girls back?"

Zelena pulled her arm from her grasp. "I wasn't threatening him. Not overtly anyway. And I'll threaten whoever I damn well please. Fear can be a tool. You of all people should know that."

"Just be careful," Regina warned, stepping away from her sister. She then scanned the river. "So how do we get across?"

"We don't," Hades replied.

She blinked a few times, hoping she had misheard him. "What? Why not?"

"Captain Jones was putting the girls in a boat. That means he's going to bring them over here. We just need to find their landing site and then you can meet your girls," he explained.

Robin frowned, crossing his arms. "You mean this isn't the landing site?"

Hades shrugged. "I couldn't pinpoint one. He could land anywhere."

"Right," David said. "We should probably fan out and cover more ground. That way someone can meet them when they land."

Everyone nodded and Robin squeezed Regina's hand. "Be careful," he warned.

"You too," she said, giving him a quick kiss. She then motioned for Emma to come over. "We should try to keep Zelena in our sights."

They nodded. "We'll space ourselves out accordingly and pray the girls land near someone else," Emma said.

"Thank you," Regina said. She then started to walk down the beach, keeping her eye on her sister. Zelena, though, seemed to keep close to Hades. It was another tidbit Regina filed away, deciding to put them all together and focus on it when their girls were safe with them.

* * *

Honor had been singing nonstop for a long time now. So long, Haven had lost count of how many times her sister had sung _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_. Frowning, she looked at Captain Jones. "How much longer?" she asked.

"It shouldn't be much," he replied, still rowing. "We should be over very shortly."

"It doesn't feel like we're moving, though."

He frowned, pulling up the oars and looking over the side. Scooting closer to her sister, Honor looked up at Haven. "What's wrong?"

"We're stuck," she replied.

Honor's lip began to quiver. "You mean we won't get home to Mommy and Papa?"

"I gave you my word. I will get you to your parents," Captain Jones said. "We've just had a temporary setback."

It did little to comfort the girls. Haven felt cold while Honor started to cry. "We just want to go home. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of a scary river!"

"Don't worry," he assured him. "I'm sure we'll start moving again in a few moments. Let me put the oars back in…"

He did so as the winds picked up. Honor clung to Haven, who had also now started to cry as well. Everything seemed hopeless.

Until the boat began to move. Captain Jones smiled at the girls. "See? Just a bit of a break. We'll be on the other side before you know it."

Haven didn't feel comforted though. Not with the winds blowing so strong. It reminded her of a scary moment the year before…

* * *

 _"Tag, you're it!" Neal tapped Haven's arm before taking off in the opposite direction. Philip and Honor followed his lead, leaving Alex as the closest to Haven. She gave chase to her older friend, laughing the entire time._

 _Haven's red hair blew around her face and she barely pulled it back when it was back in her face again. She also felt like the wind was pushing back at her, keeping her from going anywhere. Coming to a stop, she looked around to see what was going on._

 _Her friends had stopped as well and she watched as Honor's dark hair danced in the strong winds. Alex's hair was braided but her bow was bending in the wind and Haven could see it pushing against the boys' shirts. "What's going on?" she asked._

 _"The sky is really dark," Honor yelled, pointing to the sky. The clouds almost looked black._

 _As they watched, the clouds began to swirl down and hit the ground. It kept spinning, moving through the town and toward them. "What is that?" Neal asked, sounding as scared as Haven felt._

 _"I don't know," she replied. "We should probably go to the house."_

 _"It's too windy! It's like we can't move," Honor said, trembling._

 _Haven watched as the spinning cloud moved closer to them, wondering what they should do. "Maybe…Maybe we should take shelter?"_

 _"Where? We can't go under the tree," Alex said. "I learned that that's a really bad place to hide during a storm."_

 _"I don't think this is a storm," Philip said. "I think it's a tornado. I saw it on the TV once before Mom freaked out and turned it off."_

 _"Does anyone know what to do for a tornado?" Neal asked._

 _Honor shook her head. "And it's getting closer!"_

 _"Can't you use your magic?" Philip asked the two sisters. "Can you poof us away like your mom or Miss Emma does?"_

 _"Our magic isn't that strong!" Haven swore the tornado was getting bigger and she began to tremble._

 _A swirl of purple and a swirl of blue appeared in their midst, dying down to reveal her parents. Relief spread through Haven and she started sobbing as her Papa scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around him as he picked up Philip and she held on tightly._

 _"Alex, I need you to wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight," Haven heard him say. "Okay?"_

 _The familiar tug of traveling by magic filled her before dying down quickly. She felt her father crouch down, probably putting Philip down, before his hand come to rub her back. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're all safe now," he said._

 _She pulled back, looking at her father. He smiled, wiping the tears from her cheek. "That was pretty scary, huh?"_

 _"Yes," she admitted, sniffling. "We couldn't move because of the winds."_

 _"I know. That's why Mommy and I came to get you." He kissed her forehead before setting her down next to Neal on a couch._

 _It was then that she noticed they were in their basement and that couches as well as chairs had been conjured up. Snacks covered a table and a cooler sat near it. Blankets, pillow and luggage were piled in a corner and Haven wondered how long they would have to stay down there._

 _Her mother was on her cell phone, still holding a sniffling Honor. "Yes, Emma, they're all safe. You can tell your parents we have Neal and will get him home once the all clear sounds. Everyone in town safe? Good._

 _"I'm not sure. We don't usually get tornados, but I don't want to jump to conclusions," Mommy continued to say. "Once it passes, we'll see if it left anything behind that would suggest it was magical."_

 _Haven shook, scared that it was magical. What if something was going to hurt them? She didn't want to meet a real monster._

 _"Do you guys want juice?" Roland asked, appearing next to the couch. He grinned at her and Neal._

 _Neal said he did but Haven was too shaken up to respond. Roland leaned over and squeezed her hand. "I'll get you a juice box anyway, Haven."_

 _Papa scooped her up again, holding her close. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now."_

 _"I'm still scared," she whispered._

 _He rubbed her back. "Okay. How about you just stay with me for now? Will that make you feel better?"_

 _She nodded, burying her face against his neck. Papa always smelled like pine trees and it comforted her now. Haven knew she was safe as long as he was around, no matter what happened in the world._

* * *

"You okay, mate?" Hook asked, approaching Robin as they continued to search the river for any sign of the girls and Liam.

Robin shook his head. "This is all my fault."

"Oh, come on…"

"No, it is," Robin insisted. "The girls were taken because of the dark magic that courses through my veins, because I let the darkness control my libido, and because I have a crazy ancestor who loves the darkness as much as I abhor it!"

Hook held up his hand. "Calm down, mate. I get that you're upset. I would be if Liam and Leia were in this situation. But it's not your fault."

Robin wanted to believe his friend but they all knew the truth. "Thanks, mate. It's not the truth, but thanks for trying."

Before Hook could say anything else, Robin changed the subject. "How are you feeling, knowing you're about to see your brother again?"

"Nervous," Hook admitted. "I want to see him but at the same time, he's going to see what I've become."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "A devoted husband and loving father? How awful."

Hook chuckled before sighing as he waved his hook. "I mean this. A pirate."

"That's who you were," Robin replied, "not who you are now. And I think Liam will be proud of the man you are, warts and all."

Hook was silent for a few moments and when he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After a few more moments of silence, Hook then asked: "What about you? Anyone you want to see down here? I mean, if you can?"

Several people ran through his mind. "My parents, for starters. I'd love for them to see my family, to see their grandchildren. Mum was always moaning that no one would marry me and I've had two wives."

He fell silent as thoughts of his first wife filled his mind. "I wouldn't mind seeing Marian again either. So she could see Roland and know we're fine. But at the same time…"

"You hope she isn't down here," Hook finished. "That she moved on and is some place better."

Robin nodded. "Exactly."

"I know. I wish the same for Milah now that I know Liam is stuck here," Hook admitted.

"And I know we all have people we don't want to see down here," Robin added. "I'm sure Nottingham is lurking around here, waiting for the right moment to pounce."

Hook chuckled. "I'm sure I have plenty of enemies around here too. Wonder whatever became of old Blackbeard…?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Robin gave him a pointed look.

After thinking about it, he shook his head. "I think I'm good."

They turned their attention back to the water and Hook wandered back down the beach, hoping to catch sight of his brother and the girls. Robin continued to pray to every known deity for their safe return.

* * *

"I know you're watching me," Zelena said, coming up to Regina. She crossed her arms as she scowled. "And you have your friends doing it too."

Regina stood her ground. "Yes, we're watching you. Do you blame us?"

"I'm not going to run off with Haven," she replied. "Not with all your friends around me."

"But you would run off with her?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to do this again?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "Because it seems every time we make some strides forward, you undo them and reset the board."

"That's because we're not really making strides. We're taking baby steps and the pace is maddeningly slow! At the rate we're going, I'm not going to have a relationship with her until she is an adult."

"She's not ready to have a relationship with you. She's scared you'll take her away and she'll never see us again. You need to earn her trust as much as you need to earn ours," Regina told Zelena.

Zelena huffed. "I only need to do that because you've turned her against me."

"We've done nothing of the sort."

"Of course you have," she protested. "Maybe not consciously. But denying me the chance to bond with her leaves her with all these nightmares about me. It's no wonder she thinks I'm the bogeyman."

"She doesn't think you're the bogeyman. She just doesn't trust you."

"Because she doesn't know me!"

Regina groaned, rubbing her temples. "We're arguing in circles."

"Because you won't listen to reason," Zelena snapped.

Opening her mouth to respond, Regina was nearly knocked over by a strong wind. Zelena also struggled to keep her footing, her red hair blowing across her face. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Regina yelled over the howling winds. "But I'm pretty sure it's not good. We should get the others. I think we're going to need our entire combined strength for this."

"For what?" Zelena asked. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

Regina nodded. "All the more reason to regroup."

"I don't think I can move," Zelena yelled. "The winds are too powerful."

"We have to try. Here, taking my hand." Regina stretched her arm out, trying to grab onto her sister's hand. Their fingers brushed but she was always out of reach.

It seemed symbolic.

"Zelena!" she yelled, watching as her sister was blown away. She tried to chase after her but she was pushed down to the ground, hitting her head against something hard. Darkness crept into her vision and she surrendered to it.

* * *

Out in the middle of the river, Haven was certain they were going to sink. The ship was rocking dangerously and she felt the water was getting closer with each movement. Captain Jones had ordered her and Honor to hide under the seats but she doubted that would protect them for much longer.

"I don't want to go in the scary water," Honor cried. She clutched onto Haven's hand tighter.

Haven didn't know how to comfort her sister. All she could do was hug her and pray for the best.

Captain Jones threw himself on the girls. "I'll do my best to protect you," he said. "No matter the cost."

"I don't think it'll help," Haven cried, clutching onto his jacket as Honor did the same. She buried her face in his chest.

Her last thoughts were of her family before everything went dark.

* * *

Someone was lightly tapping her cheek. It didn't hurt but it was annoying. All she wanted to do was sleep and wasn't sure why the person wasn't letting her do that.

"Regina, lovely, I need you to wake up," Robin begged, sounding close to tears. "Please don't put me through this again. Please."

It took all her strength but she opened her eyes, Robin's face a blur hovering over her. She knew it was him and she reached up a shaky hand toward what she believed was his cheek. "Robin?"

"Oh thank the gods," he sighed in relief. His face grew clearer as he leaned closer to press a kiss to her forehead. "I was so worried."

She let him help her up as her vision cleared to reveal David and Emma hovering over her as well. Robin supported her as her body trembled. "What happened? And where's Zelena?"

"Zelena's fine," Hook said, stepping away from where Zelena was propped against a tree. "She just has a bump on her head."

She scowled at him as Hades held something to her head. "I think it's a bit more than a bump on my head. I was blown several feet through the air. And yet everyone was more concerned about Regina."

"She was unconscious. You were awake and talking," Hook reminded her. "That's why we were more focused on Regina."

"Okay, that still doesn't answer my first question. What happened?" Regina repeated, looking around at everyone.

Robin rubbed her back. "There appeared to be a storm. Strong winds blew us all about and those of us who couldn't grab onto something to anchor us down were blown about."

"And by that, you mean me and Zelena." She sighed. "So what caused the storm? I doubt it was natural."

"It wasn't," Hades confirmed. "And I fear it was Sir Gawain."

Regina frowned, leaning against Robin. "Do you think he's powerful enough to do that?"

Hades nodded. "If he's drawing enough power, yes."

"What did he create the storm for?" Hook wondered. "I doubt he would want the girls to touch that river."

Regina's heart plummeted as Robin pressed his forehead against her shoulder. Emma shifted from foot to foot while David suddenly got interested in the sand. Only Zelena, ever blunt, blurted out: "Unless he just wanted your brother to fall in."

Hook paused as a pained look crossed his eyes. Emma reached out to him but he shrugged her off, drifting toward the shoreline as everyone watched.

David squeezed Emma's shoulder. "He just needs a moment. Don't worry."

"Worry about my daughter," Zelena said. "I'm sure Sir Gawain didn't leave her and Honor in that boat alone. He probably took them."

"I'm not sure where, though," Hades said. "I'm sure he would've had to pass us to get anywhere else."

Zelena glared at him. "I'm not sure you really know your own realm as well as you claim you do."

"Zelena," Regina warned, knowing they could not afford to anger the god of the dead.

Hades held up a hand. "No, it's a fair observation. Perhaps there are places in my realm I don't know. It's possible."

Regina wasn't sure why he was being so kind to her sister but that would stay a mystery for now. "Then how do we find our girls?"

"We'll probably go back to the drawing board," Hades said, eyes scanning the horizon. "Unless…"

He trailed off as he started walking down the beach. They looked at each other and Zelena let out a cry of indignation. "Where is he going?"

"I don't know but Hook and I will follow him." Emma motioned to her husband. "Right?"

Distracted, Hook glanced up at his wife. "I don't think so, luv. I need a moment."

"I'll go, Emma. Come on." David placed his hand on his daughter's back and guided her toward Hades.

Robin reached out and squeezed Hook's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your brother, mate. No one deserves that."

Hook nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate…"

Like Hades, he trailed off as he stared down the beach. His eyes widened and he let off a "bloody hell" before he took off running.

"Where is everyone going?" Zelena asked, scowling at Robin and Regina.

Robin sighed. "Can you stand?"

"I don't know," she replied, rubbing her head. "I am injured."

He rolled his eyes. "Regina was unconscious. If she's standing, then you can too. Get up."

"You have absolutely no bedside manner."

"You're being overdramatic."

"Enough!" Regina held up her hands. "I'm not going to have my husband and my sister at each other's throats. Not down here where we need to work together to get home. Zelena, stand up. You're fine."

Zelena sighed, rolling her eyes. "Big surprise. You sided with your husband. I thought we were family."

"We're not going to argue about this now. Get up and let's go investigate," Regina said, taking Robin's hand. Once Zelena was standing, the three hurried down the beach in order to join the rest of their party.

They found them standing around wooden debris and Regina's heart sped up. Maybe the girls had been able to cling to the wood, avoid touching the water and had floated to shore. Maybe they were safe. She sped up. "Is it them?" she called out.

David looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Just a bunch of debris from the boat that had them…and him."

He stepped aside to let them see the transparent form of a tall man with dark curly hair dressed in a naval uniform. A green glow outlined his form as the man smiled at Hook. "Killian. So you're the girls' Uncle Hook."

"Liam," Hook said, awed. "What…What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I touched the water trying to protect the girls and I've lost my body, but I'm not in the river," Liam said, still smiling though.

Hades gave him a soft but sad smile. "It's your reward for your heroism. A few moments before you become one with the river."

"Can you stop it?" Hook asked, pain filling his eyes. "He doesn't deserve that fate."

"I know but I can't. The river water is too powerful," Hades said.

Liam tried to reach out for his brother before remembering himself. "Then let's not waste the little time we have together, brother. You look good."

"Even with this?" Hook raised his silver hook, waving it around.

His brother paused before nodding. "Yes. You seem happier than I've seen you in a long time."

"I am," Hook said, pulling Emma close to him. "Thanks to this lovely woman. Liam, this is my wife, Emma. Emma, this is Liam."

"Nice to meet you," she said, looking awkward.

Liam grinned. "And you. To think, my brother is a married man. I never thought I would see this day."

"You're also an uncle," Emma added. "We have two children—a boy named Liam and girl named Leia."

"And I have a stepson named Henry," Hook said. "So you have a step-nephew, I guess."

Liam's smile grew bigger. "Congratulations, Killian. You found a family. I'm so happy for you."

"Lovely family reunion," Zelena said, glowering. "Where's my daughter?"

"Zelena!" Regina hissed, mortified.

Her sister, though, continued to glare. "I don't care. If he knows where that thing took Haven, then I want to know!"

Liam frowned, growing sad. "I'm sorry. I know they were safe in the boat when I hit the water. I watched the boat fly off but then it went blank before all I saw was green and all I felt was despair."

"Thank you for keeping them safe for us," Robin said. "We appreciate everything you did and will honor your sacrifice."

"Thank you." Liam's form began to waver. "Looks like my time is almost up. Killian, I'm so proud of you. And give my nephews and niece a hug from me. Emma, take care of him, please."

Emma nodded as Hook swallowed. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too, Killian," Liam said. He then blinked away, as if someone had turned a camera off.

Hook's shoulders sagged and he turned away, no doubt to hide his tears. Emma turned with him, hugging him and whispering words of consolation to him. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina, holding her tighter and she relished the warmth his arms provided.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Zelena said. Regina watched as Hook's shoulders tensed up and Emma glared at her sister.

Robin leaned over. "Have a little compassion. He just said goodbye to his brother."

"A brother who gave us no clues to where our very much alive daughter is," Zelena snapped back.

Hades sighed. "I realize this is difficult but we will find them. Even if I have to tear the Underworld apart."

"Sounds like a plan," Hook said, approaching their group hand-in-hand with Emma. "Where do we start?"

David frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "You sure you want to continue? Perhaps Hades can send you back?"

"Of course," Hades said, looking at Hook. "If you want to go, it's no problem. Just a snap of my fingers."

Hook shook his head. "I'm going to see this through to the end. For my brother."

"Thank you," Robin said softly, nodding at their friend. Regina gave him a soft smile as well, surprised she actually appreciated his friendship. She never would've guessed it all those years ago when she first met him.

"Okay, great," Zelena said, scowling. "I still don't hear how we're going to find my daughter. Can we work on that?"

Hades nodded. "Follow me. I know a way we can start to track where Gawain took the girls."

As everyone started to follow Hades, Regina tugged on Robin's hand to stop him. He turned to face her, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…" she trailed off before sighing. "Hook's brother didn't deserve that. He tried to save our girls."

Robin nodded, pulling her in for a hug. "I know. But we won't let his sacrifice be for naught. We will find them."

"I know we will. But how many more people may have to be sacrificed before we do? What if Liam is only the first?" Regina left her third question unsaid but it still hung in the air between them.

 _And what if one of us is the last?_

Robin tightened his hold on her. "We will work together to get our girls safely home but I can't guarantee there won't be any more casualties…as it were. But I will do everything in my power to get all of us home safe as long you promise the same. Deal?"

"Deal," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck now. She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing this…just in case.

Because her gut told her it was just going to get worse from here on out.

* * *

 **A/N** : Poor Liam. He definitely won't be the first familiar face the girls and our heroes will encounter. However, will everyone be friend? Or will they encounter some foes?

I hope everyone is enjoying having Sean back on their TV screens! I know I am, though I'm afraid this is just going to end in heartbreak again. Adam and Eddy have kicked our poor fandom way too many times.

I know we're preparing for a late blizzard this week so I'm anticipating being snowed in. While it does mean I'll have to do some work from home, I'm also expecting to get some writing done while I'm snowed in. (Provided the power doesn't cut out).

If you're in the blizzard's path, please stay safe. If not, enjoy your week!

-Mac


	15. Growing Threats

**Chapter 15: Growing Threats**

Honor woke up on a hard surface and in a dark place. She whimpered, wishing she was back in her bright green room at home, lying in her comfortable bed with all her stuffed horses to cuddle. "I hate this place," she cried.

"Well, it's not supposed to be Disneyland," the deep voice said, sounding mean.

She pulled up her legs, wrapping her arms around her knees as she stared into the darkness. "Please let us go. We just want to see our parents."

"I can't do that," the shadow man said, hovering on the edge of the darkness. "I need you."

Honor felt herself shake as she tried not to cry. "Will you give us back to our parents after you take our magic?"

The shadow man hesitated. "That won't be possible. You won't be seeing your family again."

"What? No!" She hit the ground with her hand, over and over. It began to shake under her and the Shadow Man seemed to grow unsteady on his feet.

"What are you doing?" he growled. "Stop that."

Honor continued to hit the ground, now using both hands. "Not until you give us back to our Mommy and Papa!"

The ground continued to shake harder and harder. She heard a breaking sound, like when Mommy cracked eggs while cooking, and she saw lines appear in the dark dirt. Bits of ground started to fall through the lines, which grew into big holes as the Shadow Man fell down. Honor continued to hit the ground, seeing that they were growing further and further away. Perhaps they could get escape.

Haven groaned as she sat up. "Honor, what's going on?"

"I can make the ground shake," she told her sister. "We can get away!"

"How? We can hardly stand!"

Honor looked around before hoisting herself on all fours. "Crawl! Like a baby."

"Okay," Haven said, also getting on her hands and knees. Together they crawled away from the splits in the ground and from the Shadow Man.

* * *

"You know the stone in my house that allows me to see the Underworld?" Hades asked. "I have little pieces of it spread out throughout this realm. One should be nearby."

They climbed a rocky outcropping located by the beach. Zelena was right behind Hades with David not far behind her. Robin and Regina took up the rear, with him helping her over the unsteady terrain. He stayed close to her, praying they found their girls soon so they could get their boys and go home.

Hades stopped in the middle, holding his hand over what appeared to be shards of colored glass. "Here we are."

"That's going to tell us where my daughter is?" Zelena asked, looking over it with skepticism. Regina had to agree with sister.

"Hopefully," he said.

Zelena groaned. "That's not reassuring."

He gave her an apologetic grin. "I know. But I'm doing my best."

"Do you need anything to help you focus the search?" Robin asked, squeezing Regina's hand.

"Perhaps some of your blood?" Hades suggested. "They are both your daughters."

Robin nodded, letting go of Regina's hand. He conjured up a pin and held it over his index finger. "I trust you don't need a lot," he said.

"Just a few drops," Hades confirmed. "Make sure you get them on the stones so that they'll activate."

"Do you want me to prick your finger?" Regina asked, reaching for the pin. "I promise to be gentle."

He handed the pin to her before holding out his finger. Robin gave her a little smile. "I trust you."

She pricked his finger and he tried not to flinch, watching as red drops appeared on his skin immediately. Robin turned his hand over, letting a few drops land on the purple stones embedded in the rock. They began to glow and he stepped back as Regina conjured up a clean handkerchief to press to his finger.

Hades leaned over the stones, waving his hand over it as the lights danced around his fingers. An image sprung up of the girls and Robin's heart jumped into his throat. They were crawling in dirt, which was covering their clothes, but they appeared to be unhurt.

"Where are they?" Zelena asked, leaning in to study the image of Haven. "Can you find that out?"

"It's a bit difficult. I think they are in a tunnel of some sorts and there are a lot of them. I need something that would identify which one they are in." Hades also leaned in, his head brushing against Zelena's.

Robin studied them with a frown before leaning closer to his wife. "What do you think is going on between Hades and Zelena?"

"I don't know," Regina replied, glancing over at them. "I think he might be infatuated with her. She just wants Haven back."

"It just seems strange." He couldn't imagine anyone feeling anything but annoyance around Zelena.

The girls stopped crawling and stood up, light shining on them. Robin watched as they took each other's hand, talking to each other though there was no sound. Hades tilted his head. "I think I know where they are."

Zelena raised her head, eyes wide. "You do? Can you take us there to get to them before something else happens?"

"I hope so," he replied. "I need everyone to make a circle again. Hold hands and I'll teleport us there."

Hook sighed. "Do we always have to hold hands?"

"If you don't want to be left behind, yes," Hades replied, taking Zelena's hand again. "Hurry up."

Robin took Regina's hand as well as Emma's while Hook fell into line between his wife and father-in-law. David took Zelena's free hand as Regina took Hades'. "Okay. Once again, you might want to close your eyes," Hades suggested.

Closing his eyes, Robin felt the familiar tug in his stomach and he gripped Regina's hand tighter. She did the same as did Emma. As they hurtled toward their next destination, he prayed that he wasn't too late to save his girls.

* * *

Honor and Haven held hands as they walked down a hill. "Can you sense Mommy and Papa?" she asked her older sister.

"Not as strongly as I could earlier," Haven admitted. "It's odd. Like one minute they were close and the next they weren't."

"So where do we go now?"

Haven bit her lip. "I guess we could go wherever our magic takes us again. Hopefully it'll take us to them."

"What if it doesn't?"

"You know what everyone tells us about magic," Haven reminded her. "You always have to believe."

Honor felt like crying. "I don't know if I can this time, Haven. I don't know if we're going to see our parents again."

"Of course we are! Can you trust in me at least?" Haven asked, taking her hands. "Please?"

Blinking away the tears, Honor nodded. "I can believe in you, Haven."

"Good. Come on. I think we should go this way," she said, leading her down the rest of the way. They stuck to the path and Honor hoped it would lead them to their parents.

* * *

Hades set them down in the middle of a stony outcropping. Zelena frowned, crossing her arms. "This looks nothing like what we saw in the crystal."

"I know," he said. "The tunnels they were in are under these stones."

She stared at him like he was an idiot. "Then why didn't you set us down at the bottom where we could go into the tunnels to find the girls?"

"It looked like they were crawling out. We can catch them."

"Up here?" She wanted to slap him. Or strangle him with her magic. But despite what her sister thought, she knew Hades was their best bet to get their daughters back. So he would remain unharmed.

For now.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I could work on my aim when it comes to landing, I guess."

She crossed her arms, tilting her head. "Why do you never fight me? Everyone else pushes back but you just always seem to agree."

"I see no reason to fight," he replied. "So far, you have made valid points."

Zelena tilted her head. Over the years, she had become used to double speak and learned when someone wasn't telling her everything. "No, there's more."

He sighed. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Zelena."

"Why? To kill me?" she snarled.

"No," he replied, stepping forward and trying to take her hands. She kept her arms crossed, unwilling to bend, and he sighed. "I have heard many tales of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"None flattering, I'm sure."

He shrugged. "Depends on your point of view."

That was an answer she wasn't suspecting and she relaxed a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

"There have been many people who have entered my domain by your hand and when I watched their deaths, all I saw was _you_."

She nodded, anger and hurt rising as she knew where this was heading. "Right, the green skinned, red-haired freak in the background."

He stepped closer, frowning. "Is that how you see yourself?"

"How can I not? It's what stared back at me in the mirror," she replied, fighting back tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of anyone present here. Not now.

"All I saw was a beautiful and confident woman who knew what she wanted and did whatever it took to get it," he said. "I admired that."

Her arms dropped down to her side as she gaped at him. "You mean that? You really admired me?"

"I still admire you," he said, now chancing to take her hand. "You're down here, willing to tear my realm apart to find your daughter."

Tears now rose to her eyes and she didn't fight them. "I am. And you're the only one who thinks that means something."

He frowned, looking over at the others before turning back to her. "Why don't they think that?"

"It's a long story," she sighed, already weary before telling it. She glanced around, noting the others were starting to climb down to the tunnels below. Zelena wasn't going to be left behind and she turned to Hades. "I'll tell it you later. First, let's get my daughter."

"Right, yes. First we'll rescue the girls and then we'll talk." He smiled at her, holding out his hand to her. It reminded her of how the other couples interacted and it made her face warm up as she took his hand.

The fire continued to burn in her cheeks all the way down the rocky outcropping and she found she quite enjoyed it.

* * *

Regina made it down the outcropping first, spotting several tunnels. Her heart sank. "Which one are they in?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hades replied, helped Zelena down the rest of the way. "I just saw them crawling out of one."

"So we're going to have to split up?" Hook asked, looking around.

David sighed. "I don't see any other way."

Regina hugged herself, looking at Robin. He looked as pained as she did, meaning he had to sense the same thing—splitting up was going to end in disaster. She just didn't know why or even how to explain it.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Robin said, willing to be the one to voice it without much of an explanation.

Everyone frowned, including Zelena. "And why not? Don't you want to find Haven? And Honor?"

"Of course I do," he replied, growing testy. "It's just…something in my gut, perhaps my magic, is telling me that splitting up is the wrong thing to do."

Hades sighed. "It probably is. There's something I should tell you about these tunnels."

"Why am I not surprised?" Hook asked with a groan.

David's expression meant he agreed with his son-in-law. "What should you tell us about these tunnels?"

"You're going to have to confront someone you wrong in the past to get through those tunnels," he explained.

Zelena groaned. "Regina, Hook and I will never get out of those tunnels then with all the people we've wronged."

Hook held out his arms, frowning in indignation. "How do you know I'll face a lot of people?"

"Oh please," she shot back. "Pirate, remember?"

Regina sighed. "Enough. We don't have to go in. We saw the girls crawling out, remember? We need to search the roads."

"Right. Well, don't be surprised if someone with ill will toward any of you still show up anyway," Hades warned. "They don't always stay in the tunnels. Not if they really want to confront you."

"Wonderful," Zelena huffed. "That still doesn't help with which direction we should go in."

He pointed to a road leading south. "We should head that way. I believe the girls would've just headed straight."

"Are we sure? The girls have magic and have used it to guide them before. They may be trying to find us using that," Regina said. "Maybe we should just stay here."

"Finally! My baby sister is making sense!" Zelena exclaimed as Regina glared at her. "I vote we listen to Regina."

David held up his hands. "How about someone stays behind while the others go check? I can do that."

"It's probably best if I stay behind," Emma said. "I can use my magic to find you guys again if I don't see the girls after, say, an hour."

Hook turned to his wife. "I don't particularly feel comfortable leaving you alone in this place, luv."

"I'll be fine, Killian," she insisted, kissing his cheek. "You stay with our friends. And be careful."

He nodded. "You stay safe too."

Regina approached Emma. "Thank you for doing this."

"Hey, you're family. And this family protects and helps each other." Emma smiled at her. "We'll find them."

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of them, let alone both." Regina wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's not going to come to that," Emma assured her as Robin approached them.

He wrapped his arm around Regina's shoulders. "We're going to find them. But we need to get going. They couldn't have gotten far."

She nodded. "You're right. They're only little girls. Who are lost in this big scary realm by themselves."

A sob escaped her throat and she hunched over, covering her mouth as she tried not to cry. Robin held her closer. "We'll find them. Don't think like that. Okay?"

"Robin's right," Emma assured her, giving her a little push forward. "Go. I'll wait here for them and for you. Everything is going to be fine."

Regina nodded, letting Robin led her to where the others were waiting. She prayed everyone was right and that her foes weren't trying to hurt her daughters to get back at to her. If something happened to them, she didn't know what she would do.

She tried not to think of that though. Instead, she imagined having her girls in her arms and taking care of anything that may have happened to them, just like she always did…

* * *

 _"Mommy?"_

 _Regina sat up, looking for the owner of the voice in her darkened room. Beside her, Robin snored softly as he slept on. She pushed back her blankets as she slid out of bed, heading toward the door._

 _When she got there, she found Honor sitting in the hallway. She clutched her blanket and her stuffed horse to her, coughing into the air since she refused to let go of either. Regina pressed her lips together before kneeling down. "Are you sick, sweetheart?"_

 _She nodded, her lip trembling. "I'm coughing and my nose is all stuffed up. My room is also really warm, Mommy."_

 _Regina pressed her hand against Honor's head, feeling that it was burning up. "I don't think it's your room, Honor. I think you have a fever. Let's go get the thermometer to check."_

 _"Okay." She held up her arms to Regina, still clutching the blanket and the horse. Regina managed to pick them all up and carry Honor to the bathroom._

 _Regina placed the girl on the toilet seat before pulling out the thermometer. "Say ahh," she instructed._

 _"Ahh," Honor said, opening her mouth wide. She held the thermometer under her tongue, looking tired and pale in the harsh bathroom light. Regina just wanted to wrap her up and take away whatever was ailing her._

 _The thermometer beeped and Regina pulled it out, frowning when she saw that Honor had a temperature of over 100 degrees. She sighed, going through their collection of children's medicines to find something that had a decongestant and a fever reducer. "I'm going to give you something to feel better. Okay?"_

 _"Will it taste yucky?" she asked, clutching her horse closer to her._

 _Regina pulled out the right medicine and smiled, shaking her head. "It's cherry. You like cherry."_

 _"Okay." She took the little plastic cup from her mother and drank the thick mixture inside. Handing it back to Regina, she coughed. "Will you stay with me?"_

 _"Of course, sweetheart." Regina placed the bottle in the cabinet before holding her hand out to Honor. "Why don't we go back to your bed?"_

 _The girl took her hand and they went back down to her bedroom. Regina pulled back the purple sheets and helped her daughter climbed into bed. She started to tuck Honor in but the girl stopped her. "Aren't you going to get in?" she asked Regina._

 _Regina had intended on just lying next to Honor until she fell back asleep but she couldn't deny her daughter comfort, especially when she was sick. So she climbed in and covered the both of them with the blankets. Honor clung to her, coughing right onto Regina. She took a deep breath before letting it out, rubbing her daughter's back as she vowed a shower was in her immediate future._

 _"Mama, can you tell me a story?" Honor asked, voice scratchy._

 _"Of course," she replied. "Which one?"_

 _She thought about it before saying: "Can you tell me the story of how you met Papa?"_

 _"He tells that story better than I do."_

 _"But I want to hear you tell it," she said, blue eyes watching her. "I want to hear what you felt."_

 _Regina pressed her lips together. Honor was still too young to understand the self-loathing, fear and anger she felt when she first met Robin. So she was going to have to take what Henry called "artistic license."_

 _"Well, I was annoyed," she said, deciding that was a good place to start. "Aunt Mary Margaret and I had just been attacked by monkeys."_

 _"Didn't Daddy save you though?"_

 _Regina nodded. "But I didn't want someone else to save me. I was the Evil Queen, not some damsel in distress. I could save myself."_

 _"So you didn't like Daddy?" Honor frowned, no doubt unable to consider a time her parents weren't madly in love._

 _"Not at first," Regina admitted. "But I eventually started to see him in a different light and fell in love with him."_

 _"But how? You're skipping over all the good parts, Mama!"_

 _Regina chuckled. "I told you Papa tells the story better than me."_

 _She huffed, still clinging to her mother. "Then can you sing me a lullaby? Please?"_

 _"That's still more your father's department." At Honor's pleading blue eyes, Regina sighed. "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _Honor chuckled as she closed her eyes. Regina rubbed her back as she started to sing a lullaby she knew Robin often sang to the girls. Over time, Honor's breathing began to even out and soon, she was sound asleep._

 _Regina tried to get out of bed but her daughter's grip tightened on her pajama shirt. She sighed, settling back down in Honor's bed. It looked like she was spending the rest of the night there. She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off to sleep._

 _In the morning, Honor felt much better and wasn't as congested. She kissed Regina and thanked her for taking away her sickness. "You always make me feel better, Mommy," she said._

 _The warmth filling her may have come from her own fever or her daughter's words, Regina wasn't sure. As she struggled to breath, Regina hugged Honor and then sent the girl on her way. She trudged down the hall, ready to combat her own cold._

* * *

Emma stood in the middle of the tunnels, hugging herself. It seemed to be getting colder by the minute and she thought it was because of the tunnels. She told herself she was being ridiculous and she was just letting the Underworld get to her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Emma," she muttered to herself. "Just move around and you'll warm up."

She didn't move though. It was like something kept her rooted to her spot and she felt dread growing in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should've gone with the others after all.

"Emma Swan," a familiar accented voice said. "I heard you were in the Underworld but I didn't believe it."

"Cruella De Vil," Emma replied, turning to find the woman standing in the entrance of a tunnel. Her white and black hair was impeccably styled and she hugged a Dalmatian fur coat close to her body as she approached Emma. "What do you want?"

Cruella smirked. "What else? My revenge."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Have you forgotten? I know it's been a few years now. But you killed me," Cruella said.

Emma frowned. "You were threatening my son."

"That didn't mean you had to push me off that cliff. I couldn't actually kill anyone."

"My conscious is clear." Emma glared at her, meaning every word. She had made peace with her decision years ago and had no regrets.

Cruella laughed. "This isn't about your conscious, darling. It's about my revenge."

"Which is?" Emma took a defensive stance, ready to fight the woman. "My death?"

"That would seem appropriate, don't you think? But alas, the Author's words still affect me after death. I can't kill anything," she said, looking disappointed.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Then how else are you going to get your revenge? Just annoy me until I go nuts?"

"Oh, no. I may not be able to kill anyone, but that doesn't mean I haven't made some…allies…down here who can." Cruella smirked at her.

Backing up, Emma frowned. "Who exactly would that be?"

"Your family has made some enemies down here," Cruella said. "You'll find out in good time. Or should I say, Henry will."

That sent panic racing through Emma's veins and she knew the blood drained from her face. "Leave him out of this."

"Why? I could kill you, but where's the revenge really in that? You'll just be dead down here with me. But if I kill your son, then you'll have to live with that pain for the rest of your life," she said. "That seems revenge enough."

"Don't you dare hurt my son," Emma threatened, balling her hand into a fist.

Cruella laughed. "Haven't you been listening? It won't be me."

"It may not be by your hand, but it will be on your word. And that's just as bad," Emma told her.

Laughing, Cruella disappeared back into the tunnel. It left Emma shaken and she prayed Henry was safe in Hades' house.

* * *

"I'm bored," Roland sighed. He sat the table in Hades' dining room, resting his head on his arms.

Henry chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "We could play a game."

"Here? In the Underworld?" Roland crinkled his nose. "How?"

"All we need is some imagination and creativity. We have all of that here in spades, don't you think? Come on." Henry stood, holding out his hand to his brother.

Roland took his hand and they headed into the main room where everyone else was. Mary Margaret looked up, smiling as they entered. "What are you two up to?"

"I was going to show Roland how we can have some fun around here," Henry replied. "I was hoping to get some help."

Mary Margaret's smile widened. "Well, I'll be happy to help. Anyone else want to do so as well?"

"Sure. It'll be better than just sitting around, right?" Will stood from his chair, approaching them.

Belle joined them as well. "I definitely would love to help. What do you two have in mind?"

"How about you two go into the room Hades' gave you and work it out?" Maleficent suggest, her smile tight.

Henry frowned. "I thought we could come up with a game out here. I'm sure you can magic up any supplies we need."

"Of course," she said. "But I'm sure you'll have more fun in your room."

Will tilted his head while Belle nodded. "I think that's a great idea. Let's go to your room," she said.

"Why?" Roland asked, growing antsy. Henry could relate—he had a feeling Maleficent was being cagey and he didn't like being treated like a child again.

He let go of Roland's hand and stepped closer to the dragon. "What's going on? And I think I'm old enough to know the truth."

Maleficent nodded. "You are. But maybe Roland should go to the room and play."

"I'm not a little kid!" Roland yelled. "I feel it too!"

Surprise filled Henry as he turned to face his brother, who was scowling and had his hands on his hips. Henry tilted his head. "What do you feel, Ro?"

"Someone breached the protective barrier that's around the house," he explained. "Someone is trying to get in."

Concerned, Henry turned to Mal. "Can you do something?"

She nodded. "But it's best if you take Roland into the bedroom."

"I want to stay and help," Roland protested. "I have magic too."

"Yes, but I promised your parents I would keep you safe. The best way I can do that is by having Henry and Belle take you into your bedroom. Then I can put up an additional barrier," Mal explained.

Henry took Roland's hand, giving it a gentle tug. "Come on. Let's do what Mal says or else she'll roast us."

"She wouldn't dare," Roland said.

"Do you want to try me?" Mal raised an eyebrow, challenging the young boy.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll go hide in the bedroom with Henry and Belle. But if I have to, I'm going to fight."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Belle said, following them toward the door. She hesitated, glancing back at her husband. "Are you coming?"

"No. I may not have magic but I can still fight. Don't worry about me. You go with Henry and help protect the boy." Rumple smiled at her, motioning for her to leave.

Her shoulders sagged before she ran toward him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Be safe, please."

"I'll do my best," he said, hugging her. He closed his eyes for a few moments before pushing her away. "Keep Roland and my grandson safe, okay?"

She nodded before leaving the room, tears falling down her cheeks. "Come on, you two. Let's go barricade ourselves in and pray for the best."

* * *

Haven felt like she had been walking forever but they hadn't gotten any farther. "I feel like this is a bad dream," she said.

"I wish this was a bad dream," Honor replied. "If it was, then Mommy and Papa would wake us up and hug us until it was all better."

"True." Haven sighed, coming to a stop. "Maybe we should try our magic again? Maybe it would take us to them this time."

Honor let go of her hand and flopped down onto the road. She rested her head against her hands. "Can't we just rest? I'm tired."

"We need to find our parents."

"But my feet hurt," Honor whined. "Please?"

Sighing, Haven sank down to her knees. "I guess we can rest for a little bit. It won't hurt."

"Good," Honor said. "But can we make it a long bit? My feet really, really hurt."

"Okay."

They were quiet for some time as Haven began to play with a few pebbles lying on the road. "Do you think they're looking for us? Mommy and Papa, I mean."

"Of course they are!" Honor looked horrified at Haven's suggestion. "Why wouldn't they be looking for us?"

She shrugged. "Because we're so far away and it's hard to find them with our magic. What if they think we're dead?"

Honor's lip began to quiver. "Dead? But we're not dead! They can't think that. They have to be trying to find us!"

"Well, they may not be, but I am," a deep voice said. Haven felt sick and she turned around, worried the shadow man had found them.

Instead, a man with dark hair and a leather jacket like Uncle Hook's stood over him. He smirked as he hopped down. "Well, well, well. Robin Hood's children."

"You know our Papa?" Honor asked, looking excited and hopeful. Honor, though, was more cautious. She didn't like the feeling she got around this man.

He smirked. "Yes, I know your Papa very well. I used to chase him all throughout Sherwood Forest."

"You're the Sheriff of Nottingham!" Honor said with a gasp. "You're a very bad man!"

"I'm the law," he said, sniffing.

Haven stood up, backing away from him. "Our Mommy is the law. So are Aunt Emma and Uncle David. Not you."

"Well, her mommy, you mean." The Sheriff pointed at Honor before looking at Haven again. "Your mommy is a wicked witch."

She frowned, shaking her head. "My mommy is the mayor. Not my Aunt Zelena."

"But you do know whose tummy you came out of, right?" he asked, sneering at her.

"That doesn't matter!" she screamed, holding up her hands. Magic pulsated from them, pushing him back.

His sneer vanished and his eyes widened. "You're a witch! Just like your mother!"

"Yes," Haven said. "Just like my mommy and my Papa. Don't mess with me."

"Or me!" Honor stood next to her, raising her hands as well. "I have magic like them too!"

He looked between them and Haven wondered if he was going to back away, leaving them alone to find their parents. Instead, his lips curled back up in that sneer. "You two are babies. Your magic can't hurt me."

"Wanna try us?" Honor dared, glaring at him in a way that reminded Haven of their mother.

The Sheriff laughed, a cold sound that made Haven shiver. She kept her hands up, though, as he approached them again. "Oh, you are definitely your mommy's daughter. Maybe your papa's too."

"Thank you," Honor replied.

"That wasn't a compliment," he shot back, reaching out for them.

Haven focused all her magic at him, hoping to push him back. She felt Honor do the same but it seemed the Sheriff was right—they just weren't strong enough. They were too young to do any real damage to him.

Laughing, the Sheriff scooped them up. He held them under one arm, his grip firm though both struggled and kicked against him. "Now, let's see what your parents are willing to do to get you back," he said, walking off with them.

* * *

 **A/N** : Uh oh. What will the Sheriff do to Haven and Honor? And who did Cruella send after Henry? How much more dangerous is the Underworld going to get?

Stay tuned to find out!

-Mac


	16. New Twists

**Chapter 16: New Twists**

Henry hid with Roland and Belle behind the couch they had laid Robin on after Hades had rescued them. He held his brother close, mostly to keep Roland from charging into the next room and getting hurt. It was the one thing he was determined to make sure didn't happen.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Roland asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Henry replied. "But we're not going to find out."

Roland sighed, sagging in his arms. "Everyone else gets to have all the fun. It's not fair."

"You won't think that once you're old enough to fight," Henry told him. Roland just huffed in response.

Belle crawled closer to the door, pressing her ear against it. She frowned. "I don't hear anything."

"So we can go out there?" Roland asked, hopeful. "Maybe it was a false alarm? My magic is still raw in some ways."

"While that might be true, I think you were right," Belle said. "So we should stay in here for now."

Henry nodded but Roland began struggling again. "I want to know what's going on outside!"

"You don't need to know, though. You need to stay here and stay safe," Henry argued, holding him tightly.

Belle nodded. "Listen to your brother. There are plenty of people out there who can fight whoever or whatever is trying to get at us."

Roland sighed. "Fine. But what do you think is really out there?"

"Here in the Underworld?" Belle asked, shrugging. "Could be anything, honestly."

"Or anyone," Henry pointed out. "I would say most of us have enemies down here. Especially our mom."

Roland frowned, pulling away but not making any further movement toward the door. "You think they would hurt us to hurt her?"

"It would be the best way. You know how Mom feels about all of us. We're in the Underworld to get Haven and Honor," Henry pointed out. After all these years, he knew Roland had to know their mother would do anything for any of her children. She was an unstoppable force.

"True." Roland bit his lower lip. "So that's why you all want me to stay in here? In case they really do want me?"

Belle came over. "Yes. We weren't treating you like a kid, which you still are, by the way, but truly watching out for you."

Roland nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"You want to be out there helping. I think we all know who you get that from," Belle said.

"My parents," he said with a proud grin. "All three of them."

* * *

The Sheriff placed Honor and Haven down into chairs. He held out some rope and Honor saw her chance. She kicked his leg as he leaned in to tie her up, causing him to hiss in pain as he hopped on one foot. Jumping up, she motioned to Haven. "Come on. Let's go!"

"Oh no," the Sheriff said, grabbing Haven the moment she was off the chair. "You're not going anywhere. Neither of you."

"Honor, run!" Haven yelled, struggling in the Sheriff's arms. "Find Mommy and Papa so they can save me."

The Sheriff laughed. "Yes, Honor, go find them so they can come and find your sister's body."

Honor froze to the spot as images of her sister lying hurt in the dirt flashed in her mind. Her heart pounded against her chest. "You can't hurt her."

"Can't I?" he taunted, making an awful face at her.

"I won't let you," she replied, stepping closer. She needed to be brave, like her papa and her mommy. "I'll figure out a way to stop you."

Haven shook her head. "Run, Honor! Don't worry about me."

"I'm not leaving you! You're my sister," Honor said, glancing between Haven and the Sheriff. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just put her down. Please."

"Good girl," he said, setting Haven down. "Now come over here."

"Not until you promise to not hurt us." Honor glared at him.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

She wasn't pleased, so she crossed her arms. "Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye?"

He stared at her before sighing. "Fine. Yes. I cross my heart, hope to die…even though I'm already dead…and will stick a needle in my eye. Happy?"

"No," she said, huffing. "But it'll do since you won't let us go."

"Good. Now will you sit down and let me tie you up?"

She hesitated, looking at the two chairs. "Do you have to tie us up? What if we promise to not run away?"

"Well, here's the thing, I could trust you. Your father is so big on honor, he named you after it," he said, setting her down in the chair. "But then again, neither of your mothers has a good track record of being trustworthy. So I'm going to hedge my chances and tie you up anyway."

"You promised not to hurt us, remember?" Haven reminded him.

The Sheriff sighed. "Fine. I'll tie it tight enough to prevent you two from escaping but not to hurt you. Okay?"

Both girls nodded and he tied them up. He surveyed his work, smiling at them. "Now, I just need to get your parents' attention."

* * *

"Does anyone know how long we've been walking?" Zelena asked, almost sounding like a whine. Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes and choke the woman.

Hades, as always, was far more patient with her sister. "Not long, I assure it. It only feels long because you want to get your daughter."

"Which we haven't," she said, gesticulating widely. "I'd just like to point that out for the record."

"It's going to take some time, Zelena. Just be patient," David told her, his tone suggesting he was also losing his patience with her.

She pressed her lips together. "Easy for you to say. Your son is safe back home with Granny or the Blue Fairy or whoever while my daughter is with god-knows-who!"

"I just left my daughter alone to face god-knows-what!" he yelled back, pointing in the direction they just came. His face was slowly turning red.

"She's a grown woman, Your Dumbness!" Zelena shot back. "My daughter is barely in elementary school."

"ENOUGH!" Hades bellowed, stepping between them. For the first time, Regina saw him show something other than the calm patience he had exuded since they had arrived in the Underworld.

He took Zelena's arms gently, though, looking her in the eyes. "Why don't we go over here and you can calm down?"

"I don't need to calm down!" she yelled, pointing at David. "He needs to stop talking if he's not going to add anything of value."

"I don't even know why you're here! Regina is Haven's mother, not you!" David yelled back as Hook tried to restrain him.

Hook pulled David off to the side. "Come on, mate. I think you need to cool down before you give her what she wants."

As he dragged David off, Hades managed to pull Zelena away as well. Regina and Robin stood there, alone in the middle. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "What is going on?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked, glancing at him from the side of her eyes. There was too much for them to unpack right now. One day they would, but that was not the day.

He sighed, shaking his head as he pulled her closer. "Maybe we should've left Zelena behind."

"We didn't have much of a choice," Regina said. "Sir Galahad pulled her down here as well."

"I meant at Hades' house. We didn't have to take her with us to find the girls. We should've known better." He rested his cheek against her hair.

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Maybe we should've. But we could always use more magic on this quest. We don't know what we're going to have to face."

"Zelena's magic has always been…" She could tell Robin was searching for the right word.

"Unstable?" she supplied.

He nodded. "That would be the word. Is it because her necklace was destroyed so it wasn't contained anymore?"

Regina shrugged. "Perhaps. Or perhaps it's because it's tied to her emotions. Those are always unpredictable."

"And we don't use emotions for our magic?" he asked, confused.

She shook her head. "Well, yes. Maybe that was the wrong word."

"Okay. Then what do you think the right word is?"

Thinking about it, Regina found the better idea: "Instinct. Her magic acts on instinct. Even when you were the Dark One, your magic was almost always calculating and precise."

He nodded. "You're right. Does that make her or us more dangerous?"

"It makes us dangerous in different ways," she replied. "But it does make Zelena a liability down here. Especially since she's so upset about Haven and so gung-ho to get her back."

Robin sighed, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "I feel the same, though."

"As do I," she replied. "But we're keeping our heads and thinking things through. Zelena…not so much."

"So do we send her back?"

"Do we even have that option?" she asked. They both glanced over to where Hades was talking Zelena back from the ledge. He had his hands on her arms, rubbing in a soothing manner that reminded Regina of when Robin tried to calm her down. She sighed. "I don't think Hades is going to want to part from her."

Robin nodded before letting out a dry chuckle. "I still can't believe the God of the Underworld is infatuated with your sister."

"Did you just say infatuated?" she asked, finding it sounded odd to hear.

"Would you rather I say 'crush'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to punctuate his question.

That sounded even weirder to her and she shook her head. "I don't know what's going on. I wish we were home."

"Me too," he said. Robin sat down on a flat rock, pulling her onto his lap. "I wish all of us were safe at home. And we will be soon."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing. "I hope so. I don't think I can take any more of this. We need our girls."

He nodded, kissing her. "I know, love. And we'll get them as soon as everyone calms down."

"What if it's already too late?"

"Don't talk like that," he said, voice on the harsh side. He paused, pushing her hair aside before continuing: "We need to stay positive."

"I know. But it's so hard."

He nodded again. "I know. It's hard for me too. That's why we need to rely on each other, yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed, voice softening. She pressed her forehead to his. "How did I get so lucky to be married to you?"

"I believe pixie dust was involved," he teased, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm just as lucky it led you to me."

"Will you two stop cuddling and being so romantic? We have a daughter to rescue!" Zelena stalked toward them, Hades at her heels.

Getting off Robin's lap, Regina scowled at her sister. "We needed a moment too. We're all under a lot of stress."

"All the more reason to get Haven and get out of here," Zelena snapped.

"Honor too," Regina reminded her, glaring at her. "We're trying to rescue two little girls."

Zelena sighed, growing more impatient with them. "Yes, yes, I know. All the more reason to get moving. Where's Prince Charming and that bloody pirate?"

"Right here," Hook said, voice terse. "And I have a name you know."

"Like you don't call me 'Greenie' when you think I'm not listening. I know you do." She sneered at him.

Robin stood, stepping between Zelena and Hook with his hands raised. "The more we toss insults at each other, the less time we spend looking for Honor and Haven. I want my daughters. So let's go find them."

"Follow me then," Hades said, starting down the path again.

* * *

It was too quiet. Henry held onto his brother, trying not to imagine the worst but unable to help himself. Surely a fight would be louder, right?

"Is it over?" Roland asked, voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know," Henry replied, also whispering. Anything else seemed too loud.

Belle pressed her finger to her lips while crawling toward the door. She pressed her ear to it, no doubt trying to hear anything.

"What's going on?" Roland asked her, leaning forward in Henry's arms. "Can you hear anything?"

She hushed him, frowning as she continued to listen for…whatever was going on behind the door. "I think I should go out there," she whispered.

"No," both Roland and Henry said. Henry continued: "You can't. How are you going to fight whatever is out there?"

"I've gotten out of worse scraps, believe me. You two stay put. I'll be right back." She gave them a reassuring smile before opening the door just wide enough for her to slip out.

Roland turned to Henry, fear in his wide brown eyes. "What if we're trapped like rats? What if we can't get out?"

"Don't think like that," Henry told his brother, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "We'll be fine. You'll see."

"I can't sit here anymore, Henry! I know all the reasons you told me, but what if we're sitting ducks?"

Henry shook his head, firm in his resolve. "We're safe in here, Roland. Remember that."

"We're safe in here," a cold voice mocked. "Remember that."

Henry's heart stopped as he looked up, staring into the eyes of… "Grandpa?"

David's laugh, though, chilled him to the bones. "I'm not your grandfather, that pretender to the throne."

"Prince James," Henry replied, thinking about his grandparents' story and the twin brother his grandfather never got to know. The twin brother turned into a heartless warrior by a cruel and calculating father.

James smiled, a cruel one Henry had never seen from his grandfather. "Good, you know who I am. So you know what I am capable of."

"I also know you were taken out by a dragon due to your own hubris," Henry said, standing and pushing Roland behind him. "You won't take my brother."

"Who said I'm here for your brother?" James asked, laughing. It sent a chill down Henry's spine as he watched the other man step closer to him. "I'm here for you."

Henry clenched his fist, readying to go down swinging. "Why? What would you want with me?"

James shrugged. "We are family."

"Something tells me that you don't really give a damn about that. So what's the real reason?" Henry narrowed his eyes as he took in the man who looked so much like his grandfather yet was worlds' different.

"She mentioned you would be clever," James replied, chuckling again.

"Who is she?"

The prince shook his head. "That's not for you to know. At least not yet. All you need to know is that your mother is going to pay for what she did."

Henry sighed, having expected one of his mother's victims to come calling. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," James replied. "I never met her though I guess she is technically my niece."

"Wait, you meant Emma?" That surprised Henry—he was certain it had been Regina James had been talking about. Who would have a vendetta against Emma down here in the Underworld?

James tilted his head. "How many mothers do you have?"

"Two," Henry answered.

That gave the prince pause before he continued. "Well, the person I'm working for us a problem with one of them, the one I'm related to that is. And she's going to make her pay."

"By hurting me," Henry guessed.

"You're two for three," James said, reaching out for him. He was then blown back, hitting the wall hard.

Roland crawled out from under the bed, frowning. He placed his hands on his hips as he stared down the other man. "You're not going to hurt my brother! I won't let you!"

James sat up, frowning. "Who the hell are you?"

"Henry's brother," Roland repeated slowly, as if James needed extra time to understand everthing. "And I have magic!"

The prince laughed, approaching them again. "And do you think that's going to stop me?"

"I'm gonna try." Roland held his chin high, trying to look confident. "Family protects each other."

Henry tried to pull him away. "Please, Roland, stay out of this."

"Yes, Roland," James taunted, "stay out of this. Let the adults talk. You go run along and play."

Roland glared at him. "I'm not just a silly little kid! I can hurt you!"

James laughed, crouching down. "I'm dead, kid. You can't do anything to me."

"I can still stop you!" Roland pushed the air with his hands, sending another pulse of magic toward James. The prince once again hit the wall, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he slid down to the floor.

Henry recovered from the shock quickly, grabbing Roland's hand and giving it a tug. "Come on. We need to get out of here before he regains consciousness."

They raced out into the main room and Henry quickly stopped, wrapping his free hand over his brother's eyes. Roland struggled against him, trying to pry his fingers away. "What's wrong, Henry?"

"Nothing," he lied, spying Belle sprawled out on the floor. Her eyes were closed and there was a nasty gash on her forehead. "But I need you to keep your eyes closed."

Roland huffed but agreed to do that, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes as Henry removed his. He stepped away, hurrying over to Belle. Pressing two fingers against her neck, he was relieved to find her pulse. She was just unconscious, though he hoped there weren't any unseen injuries that could make everything worse.

"Can I open my eyes?" Roland asked. Henry could hear him tapping his foot.

Sighing, Henry said: "Yes. Just be careful, okay?"

He heard Roland gasp and could imagine his little brother's lip trembling. "What happened to them? Are they…Are they…?"

Roland's voice kept catching and Henry knew the word he was trying to force out. He turned to his brother, giving him a reassuring smile. "No. Prince James just knocked them out, that's all."

"Oh. What should we do?" Roland asked, still looking close to tears. "You said it yourself. He's going to wake up. And he wants you. You need to get out of here."

"Not with you. I promised Mom and Dad I'd keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do," Henry said, crawling over to him and hugging Roland. "We just need to check the others. Okay?"

Roland nodded, holding his head high again. "Who do you want me to check first?"

"Do you know how to look for a pulse?" Henry asked. When Roland hesitated, he motioned for the boy to come over. "I'll show you."

Kneeling next to Henry, Roland bit his lip. "Will I hurt her?"

"No," Henry reassured him, taking his hand. "Just press two fingers here. Do you feel the pulse beating under them?"

Roland nodded and Henry smiled. "Good. Do you think you can check a few other people for me?"

"I think so."

"Good. Why don't you start with my grandmother while I check my grandfather?"

Together, they checked to make sure everyone was just knocked out. Once that was confirmed, Henry caught sight of Hades' crystal. He pointed at it. "Roland, do you think you can use that?"

"I think so," he replied, frowning as he looked up at Henry. "Why?"

"We need to contact the others," Henry explained.

* * *

"What's glowing over there?" David asked Hades, pointing to a cluster of rocks that was glowing a dark purple color.

Hades frowned, craning his neck to get a better view of the rocks. "I think it's one of my obsidians. Let me go check."

"Is it the girls? Are they trying to contact us?" Zelena asked, sounding hopeful.

Robin tried to clamp down on the hope rising up in him as reason took over. Haven and Honor were smart but they wouldn't know about the obsidians and that they could use them to contact their parents. So it meant the message was coming from someone else. He just hoped it was a friend.

"It's your sons," Hades told him and Regina. He hunched over the obsidian, staring into it. "They need to speak with us, says that it's urgent."

Regina took off running and Robin was close behind her. Panic filled him as he worried about why they would want to talk to them. Weren't they supposed to be safe back in Hades' house? Had something bad happened?

They reached the obsidian, seeing Henry and Roland in the smooth surface. Regina pressed her hands to it, as if she could reach in and take their faces in them. Her voice was frantic as she asked: "What's wrong?"

"It's Prince James," Henry replied, voice shaky. "He tried to grab me."

"James? My brother?" David stepped forward, frowning.

Henry nodded, confusing Robin. He stroked his chin for lack of anything else to occupy his hands. "What does David's brother want with you?"

"He said he wanted to take me to someone who wants to punish Mom. Emma, I mean," Henry clarified.

Hook frowned, stepping closer now. "Who wants to punish Emma?"

"Cruella," she said from behind them. They turned around to find Emma standing on the path, a hard look in her green eyes.

Hook and David rushed forward, hugging her. "What happened?" David asked his daughter.

"Cruella found me and said she was going to get her revenge by having someone hurt Henry," Emma explained, leaning against her husband but looking at her father. "I didn't think she'd get your brother. I didn't know who she'd get, honestly."

"Are you hurt? Either of you?" Regina asked into the orb, studying her boys for any injuries or bruises as she vowed to kill Prince James all over again.

They shook their heads but Roland then said: "Everyone else is unconscious though. We checked."

"Roland knocked out James but who knows when he'll come around again," Henry added.

Hades frowned, anger rolling off him. "He shouldn't have gotten into the house. Did he say how he did that?"

"There wasn't much time for a quick chat," Henry replied. "I think I'm lucky I got that someone wanted to hurt Emma out of him."

"Get out of there," Robin said, sounding panicked. "It's not safe. Take Roland and run."

"Run where?" Regina snapped at her husband. "We're in the Underworld, not Storybrooke."

Hades nodded. "My house should be the safest place here."

"Well, clearly it's not," Regina said, turning her ire onto Hades. Everything seemed to be his fault, if she thought about it. He let Sir Gawain get out and now the dead were trying to hurt her babies.

"One of us should go back," David suggested. "See what's going on and try to handle James. And since he's my brother, I'll go back."

Emma shook her head. "Cruella wants to hurt Henry to hurt me. I should go back to keep him safe."

"I think your father's right, Swan," Hook said and Regina knew he was trying to butter her up. It was the only time he reverted to calling her by her maiden name. "He's better equipped to deal with his brother."

Hades nodded. "I can send you back right now if you want."

"Yes," David replied. "Before James can do more damage."

"Be careful, Dad," Emma said, hugging him. She didn't look happy but Regina was glad she was still in their little party. They would need all the magical help they could get.

He nodded. "I will."

"When you corral James, tell him that I'm going to deal with him when all of this is over and he's not going to be happy," Hades said before sending David away with a flick of his wrist.

Emma took Hook's hand. "So, no luck yet finding the girls?"

"Do you see them?" Zelena snapped at her.

Holding up her hands, Emma backed away. "Sorry. I thought maybe you had a lead. Guess I was wrong."

"Don't listen to her," Robin said, approaching his friends. "She's been grumpy for years."

Emma laughed before growing serious. "But really, you guys haven't gotten far for how long you've been gone. I easily caught up with you."

He frowned. "That is strange. I feel like we've been walking for hours and should've covered several miles."

"Time and distance are abstract concepts here in the Underworld," Hades said, stepping away from the crystal.

Zelena let a cy before she hurled herself at him. Her fingers grasped his coat and she gave him a good shake. "What do you mean by that? Does that mean we could keep walking and never, ever come close to Haven and Honor?"

"No, of course not," Hades replied. "We'll find them…I just can't tell you how long it's going to take. That's all."

"So it could take forever?"

"No…" Hades didn't sound too convincing and Robin found he wished Zelena would zap him with her magic. She would happily help her.

He stepped forward, pulling Regina with him. "I think we all deserve straight answers and we need them now."

"Okay, okay," Hades relented, pulling Zelena off him. "Why don't you all have a seat and I'll tell you as much as possible?"

Robin squeezed Regina's hand. There was a fire in her eyes and he knew she would not rest until she had all her answers, even if it meant working with Zelena. He felt the same. "We'll find them," he whispered. "I promise."

"I hope so," she whispered back. "Because I'm starting to doubt it more and more."

* * *

Silence stretched out between their small party, allowing Zelena time to seethe. It would seem the Underworld was a fluid place, where time stood still and places moved around as they wished. "The only places really locked are my house and Tartarus," Hades finished.

"So we could walk forever and never find the girls?" she asked, trying not to hurl a ball of green lightning at him and incinerating him on the spot. He would deserve no less.

Hades shook his head, infuriating her more. "Of course not. We would eventually come to them."

"Eventually," she spat out at him.

Robin stood, rubbing his face. "Why can't we use our magic? Won't it be more useful? We can just lock onto the girls and poof to their location."

"Or are you enjoying leading us on wild goose chase? Getting some perverse pleasure from it?" Zelena asked, still focused on the god of the Underworld. Everything seemed to be his fault now.

Hades shook his head. "It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" Robin asked, a cold warning in his voice as he grabbed the god by the jacket. It almost impressed Zelena to hear how dangerous he sounded—perhaps she wouldn't be alone in this fight after all, even if she had to deal with her daughter's annoying father.

"This may be my realm, but I hardly can control it," Hades replied, an answer that boggled her mind. "My father exiled me here. I wasn't the favorite so I got the unpredictable land."

Regina stood, crossing her arms. Zelena could see her fingers twitching and she knew her baby sister wanted to use a fireball on him. It felt nice to have potential allies. "What does that have to do with our magic?"

"You saw what happened when I thought I had a lock on the girls. We still missed them," Hades said, sounding tired. Or maybe there was a hint of apology in his voice. Zelena didn't really care either way. "We can't accurately find them. I'm sorry. I tried."

Robin let the god go, staggering back as if Hades had slapped him. Silence descended upon the group as the gravity of his statement set in. Regina clutched her stomach as Robin walked away, covering his mouth.

Only Zelena made a sound. Pain welled up inside her, as if acid was eating her from the inside out and destroying her whole. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and all her magic was going to flow out of her body. A primal scream ripped from her throat, almost burning her vocal chords as she let it out. She launched herself at Hades, gripping his jacket again. "So you have been leading us on a wild goose chase!"

"Not on purpose," he tried to protest.

She wasn't having any of it and she gave him a few good shakes to rattle him up. "Liar! You knew you couldn't find them. Yet you let us believe you could."

"I didn't mean…"

"Enough! If something has happened to my daughter, I will kill you—even gods can die." Zelena let him go, pushing him to the ground. Every way to kill a god ran through her mind, though she was so upset they were a jumble of nonsense.

Emma stepped in, standing between Hades and her. She glared at the witch. "Now's not the time to be making enemies."

"I don't care," Zelena yelled, ready to pull out every strand of the Savior's hair and using it fashion a rope to choke the god. "Let him do whatever he wants."

Hades held up hands. "I won't hurt you."

The sincerity and intensity in his eyes gave her pause and she felt her heart stutter. She believed him and for a moment, almost softened toward him. But then she thought of Haven wandering this desolate landscape alone and scared—possibly injured—and her heart hardened again. This was not the time for silly romantic notions.

"I have no problem hurting you if a single hair on my daughter's head is out of place," she hissed, bringing her face close to his. "Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded and she let him go. "Now, you will bring us to the girls if it is the last thing you do. And it may very well be, I assure you."

* * *

"I can't feel my arms," Honor said, pouting. "When do you think the bad Sheriff is going to come back?"

"When he finds Mommy and Papa in order to hurt them," Haven said, huffing as she glared at the entrance to the cave. She tried to stay still to keep the ropes from rubbing her skin raw but it wasn't working as well as she wanted.

She felt her sister look at her but she refused to meet Honor's eyes, even when she asked: "Are you mad at me?"

Haven sighed. "Yes. I told you to run but you didn't. You could've gotten away, Honor."

"I wasn't going to leave you," Honor argued back. "You're my sister, Haven. Family sticks together. That's what Uncle David always says."

"But I'm the older sister. I'm supposed to protect you. Just like Henry and Roland protect us."

She heard Honor sigh. "Well, how are we going to get out of this, Haven? Do you think our powers would work?"

Haven shifted in her seat, ready to admit something big. "I've been trying, Honor. Our magic is useless."

Crunching sent worry coursing through Haven and she straightened up in her chair. "Hush," she told her sister. "I think someone is coming."

"Do you think it's the bad sheriff?"

"I don't know. Now shush!" Haven even held her breath, not wanting to make any sounds that would give them away.

A beautiful dark-haired woman emerged from the shadows. She wore a pink dress that reminded Haven of pictures in Henry's storybook, usually showing commoners in the villages. A red cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and she held it close to her body as she hurried toward them. Her skin was darker than Haven's and Honor's but her brown eyes were very familiar. It put Haven at ease as the woman dropped to her knees before them, smiling.

"I found you," she said. "Are either of you hurt?"

Haven shook her head but Honor said: "I'm losing feeling in my arms. Can you untie me please?"

"I'll untie both of you," the woman assured them. "But first, I should probably introduce myself. No doubt your parents have told you about strangers…"

Haven's stomach sank. She had forgotten everything their parents had told them in her relief to see someone who wasn't the bad sheriff. Yet she didn't know they could trust this woman, despite her kind and very familiar eyes.

"But you're not a stranger," Honor said, surprising Haven. "You're Roland's other mama."

The woman smiled. "Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

"You're in our brother Henry's storybook. Papa and Maid Marian," Honor replied.

Now that Honor had said her name, Haven recognized Marian from the storybook as well. It also explained why her eyes were so familiar—they reminded her of Roland, her beloved brother.

"Are you here to bring us back to our parents?" she asked Marian.

Marian nodded. "Hopefully. But we need to be quick. So let me untie you both and I can get you to safety. Then we'll focus on contacting your parents."

Haven held still as Marian moved around the chair, feeling her work at the knot. She muttered under her breath, wishing she had a knife, but soon the ropes fell away. Feeling returned to Haven's arms and she breathed out in relief. "Thank you."

"Your turn," Marian told Honor. Haven watched her untie the knots that held Honor to the chair. She toyed with her lip, praying that Marian got them out before the sheriff came back. There was no way the three of them could fight him.

Marian pulled the ropes off Honor and held her arms out to the girl. "Come on. I'll carry you. It'll be faster."

"Okay." Honor wrapped her arms around Marian's neck and her legs around her waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marian held her hand out to Haven. "Can you walk? Are you hurt?"

Haven shook her head as she took Marian's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, I promise you. We just need to be quick, so come on." She gave Haven's hand a gentle tug and they walked out of the cave, never looking back.

* * *

 **A/N** : I know, I know. It's not Comfort Food, but this has been ready almost all week. So it's going up first. But Comfort Food isn't too far behind it!

Have a good weekend!

-Mac


End file.
